


Чародейство.

by storix



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, F/M, Galadriel/Celeborn - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Thorin Oakenshield/Bilbo Bagginns
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storix/pseuds/storix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После бурного служебного романа, Бард и Трандуил совместно проживают в Дейле. Но их размеренный быт нарушается загадочными событиями, разворачивающимися в Лориэне. История уходит корнями в фильм «Чародеи» 1982 года. Но только корнями: герои весьма свободны в своих действиях.<br/>Продолжение "Романа без конца"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Экологическая безопасность.

**Author's Note:**

> Для тех, кто не читал "Роман без конца" и кому лень это делать, краткое содержание первой части. Трандуил, в ходе весьма драматических событий, переспал с Сауроном, Элрондом и Бардом, успокоившись на последнем. Элронда и Трандуила, к тому же, в ранней молодости связывали весьма пылкие отношения. Элронд лишил синда девственности.Единственный просто друг для Трандуила - Келеборн. Но это обстоятельство весьма раздражает владычицу Галадриэль.)

В просторную светлую спальню Барда и Трандуила утренний свет пробивался с трудом, благодаря тяжелым портьерам, закрывавшим окна. Когда сработал будильник, человек привычным жестом мгновенно задушил противные сигналы в самом зародыше и осторожно, стараясь не разбудить эльфа, спустил босые ноги на пол. Оглянувшись через плечо и удостоверившись, что Трандуил по-прежнему спит, Бард быстренько оделся и на цыпочках направился к выходу, держа ботинки в руках. Уже взявшись, за ручку двери, он ещё раз оглянулся на своего светловолосого любовника. Эльф спал на боку, повернувшись к нему спиной. Барду были видны только платиновый затылок и точёное плечо, соблазнительно высунувшееся из-под одеяла. Бард быстро пересёк комнату в обратном направлении, не в силах устоять перед соблазном, перед выходом из дома, ещё раз прикоснутся к манящему телу. Он легонько провёл кончиками пальцев по шёлку волос и только склонился, чтобы коснутся щеки нежным поцелуем, как его шею обвили руки любовника, а по губам легко скользнул ласковый язычок.  
\- Ты опять уходишь? – недовольно протянул Трандуил, надув губы. – Сегодня же суббота. Выходной.  
\- Прости, не хотел тебя расстраивать, но в департаменте куча дел, полугодовые отчёты, в рабочую неделю мы не укладываемся. Приходится, чем-то жертвовать.  
\- И вновь ты решил пожертвовать мной, как было и на прошлой неделе, - теперь губы эльфа были сжаты в узкую полоску. – И наплевать, что мы обещали съездить навестить Сигрид и её мужа. А главное, как удобно, тихонько, не предупредив ни о чём, сбежать из дома в, … - он покосился на электронное табло часов на тумбочке, - шесть утра! Эру, да ты прямо герой труда!  
\- Я бы оставил тебе записку на столе в кухне, - Бард присел на краешек кровати и погладил эльфа по щеке рукой. – Ну не сердись, любимый. Ты же сам хотел, чтобы я продолжил начальствовать в твоём департаменте. А Сигрид я позвоню, и всё объясню.  
\- Надеюсь, она тебя пошлёт куда подальше с твоими объяснениями. Ты проделываешь этот номер третью неделю подряд. И мне это надоело! Да, я хотел, чтобы ты работал, но я не рассчитывал, что придется жить с фанатичным трудоголиком.  
\- Трандуил, ты лучше всех должен меня понимать. Ты когда-то сам был таким же.  
\- На тот момент у меня не было тебя! И это от одиночества я уходил с головой в работу. Так что довод не принимается. Или мне придётся заключить, что я тебе надоел, а пыльные гроссбухи тебе милей, чем мои поцелуи.  
\- С ума сошёл! – Бард тут же впился губами в губы эльфа, активно работая у него во рту языком.  
\- М-м-м, … - Трандуил сделал безуспешную попытку протестующе замотать головой.  
\- Твои поцелуи определённо лучше папок с отчётностью, - Бард спустился языком по шее эльфа до ключиц и нежно прикусил кожу. Трандуил прикрыл глаза, сладко вздохнув.

Бард откинул с тела синда одеяло и удовлетворённо кивнул. Ему никогда не надоедало разглядывать своего любовника, упиваясь при этом мыслью, что всё это великолепие принадлежит лишь ему одному. Трандуил внимательным взглядом из-под опущенных ресниц, пристально следил за выражением его лица. Потом обвил шею Барда руками и горячо зашептал ему на ухо:  
\- Тогда не уезжай, останься сегодня со мной! Мы бы могли принести столько удовольствия друг другу! И помимо всего прочего, успели бы проведать Сигрид. По-моему, прекрасный план. Ну же, Бард, решайся! – рука эльфа шаловливо погладила начавший твердеть член любовника сквозь ткань брюк.  
Бард бросил быстрый взгляд на часы. Личный водитель наверняка уже ждал его у ворот дома в авто, зная, что начальник ярый поборник пунктуальности.  
\- Малыш, я бы с удовольствием остался с тобой, но ты должен меня простить. Я издаю приказ и лишаю всех сотрудников выходного дня из-за производственной необходимости, а сам не появляюсь на рабочем месте! Как это будет выглядеть со стороны, представляешь? Так дело не пойдёт. А заниматься торопливым утренним перепихом, по-моему, только впустую растрачивать твой потенциал, - Бард примирительно улыбнулся эльфу, стараясь смягчить отказ в просьбе, и убирая соблазнительную руку подальше от своего и так не в меру возбуждённого члена.  
\- Прекрасно! Что за сила убеждения! Какие блестящие формулировки! После твоего гениального «торопливого утреннего перепиха» мне расхотелось секса, по крайней мере, на неделю вперёд.  
\- И не мечтай! Вечером ты ни за что не отвертишься.  
\- Ты уверен? А сил хватит?  
\- На тебя они у меня всегда найдутся, не сомневайся.  
\- Я весь в предвкушении! Надеюсь, это будет чуть интенсивнее, чем вчера, когда ты уснул прямо на мне в самом начале, так и не добравшись до чего-то существенного.  
\- Я дико устал, прости ещё раз.  
\- А сегодня, проработав лишний рабочий день, ты напитаешься такой энергией, что, приступив, не сможешь остановиться до самого утра? Мне есть, о чём помечтать!  
\- Милый, меньше всего я хочу тратить свои не бесконечные, как ты справедливо заметил, силы на препирательства с тобой. Я уже опаздываю, а ты знаешь, как я не люблю это делать.  
\- Конечно, иди. Не смею больше стоять на пути у статистики, - Трандуил, нахмурившись, легонько отпихнул Барда от себя, упершись ему в грудь ладонями.  
Человек решительно положил руку на шею эльфа, откинув с неё волосы, и рывком притянул его вплотную к себе, преодолевая несильное сопротивление:  
\- Я люблю тебя, ты любишь меня, и это ничто не может изменить. Так?  
Эльф молча кивнул в ответ. Бард поцеловал его долгим поцелуем и прошептал: - Я побежал. Можешь ещё немного поспать, любовь моя.  
\- Да, конечно, поспать! После того, как ты меня не на шутку распалил, всё, на что я способен, это немного вздрочнуть!  
\- Я ничего не слышал! – Бард, с улыбкой, оглянулся в дверях. – Веди себя хорошо. Я приеду, проверю.  
Дверь за человеком захлопнулась. Одна из подушек, пущенная вслед меткой рукой, ударилась об её гладкую поверхность и упала на пол.

Бард, выскочив на крыльцо, привычно оглянулся, разыскивая глазами окна спальни. Не обнаружив там знакомый силуэт, он нахмурился и машинально потянулся во внутренний карман за мобильником. Но через секунду расслабленно улыбнулся и помахал рукой Трандуилу, который, с не очень довольным видом, маячил в окне. Эльф в ответ вскинул руку. Удовлетворённый Бард пересёк небольшой газончик из зелёной травки перед небольшим, но уютным двухэтажным особнячком, купленным им три года назад на собственные деньги. Деньги Трандуила он принципиально не брал и начинал психовать, даже если получал от него на праздники и дни рождения слишком дорогие, на взгляд человека, подарки.

Усевшись на заднее сиденье служебной машины, Бард принялся рассеяно озирать в окно элитный посёлок в пригороде Дейла, где они сейчас жили с эльфом. Место стало популярно недавно, но сюда уже переселились все мало-мальски значимые фигуры из высших слоёв общества города. Через три дома от Барда жил губернатор, а прямо напротив отгрохал себе трёхэтажный особняк Торин, неплохо поднявшийся на процентах от алмазных копей Одинокой горы и выкупивший треть акций предприятия у объединённых эльфийских правительств. Бильбо переехал из своей девятиэтажки в особняк гнома, а к губернатору частенько приезжал гостить Альфрид. Однако с последней парой Бард предпочитал ограничиваться лишь деловыми отношениями. Его совершенно не устраивала раздражающая манера мэра использовать любую возможность, чтобы лишний раз притронуться к Трандуилу. Причём пухлая рука постоянно, якобы совершенно случайно, оказывалась пониже спины эльфа. Обоюдно терпение пары лопнуло после того, как проклятая жаба на званном вечере умудрилась в подпитии весьма весомо ущипнуть Трандуила за ягодицу, оставив здоровенный синяк. После этого вопиющего случая, любовники перестали приглашать губернатора к себе в гости, а когда он всё-таки забегал к Барду, используя как предлог дела департамента, эльф поспешно ретировался на второй этаж и категорически отказывался оттуда спускаться, пока высокопоставленный чиновник не покинет дом. 

Вместе Бард и Трандуил были уже восемь лет, и человек не мог припомнить сколь либо серьезную ссору между ним и эльфом. Хотя мелкие стычки происходили постоянно, но Барда это нисколько не смущало. С самого начала он прекрасно понимал, что Трандуил обладает весьма специфическим характером. Как говаривал Торин, эльфу был необходим «мужик с яйцами и корабельными канатами вместо нервов », чтобы сдерживать его от совсем уж несуразных поступков. Как оказалось, Бард, весьма счастливым для Трандуила образом, и оказался тем самым мужиком. Торин часто с завистью наблюдал, как Бард мог часами терпеть вздорные капризы эльфа, а потом сказать всего лишь одну короткую, весомую фразу, но с таким видом, что Трандуил сразу затыкался и становился, как шёлковый. Гном, с сожалением сознавал, что на месте человека, он бы прикончил лихолесское чудовище ещё в первую двадцатиминутку его очередного истерического бенефиса. Они с Бильбо в случае разногласий предпочитали запросто подраться от души, а потом радостно помирится, и укладывались с этими мероприятиями в десять минут. Но, конечно, не приходилось рассчитывать на то, что лихолесский владыка с лёгким сердцем снесёт удар по уху от кого бы то ни было, даже от самого разлюбимого человека. Поэтому гном полностью одобрял применяемый Бардом метод глухой обороны, с резким выпадом, в виде демонстрации железных яиц, в конце. Очевидно, что только подобная тактика и могла достичь положительного результата в случае Трандуила.

У Барда с Торином сложились весьма доверительные и дружеские отношения. Гном, по старой привычке, частенько пытался влезть в самые мельчайшие дела пары человека и эльфа, окружая своего бывшего босса весьма душной опёкой. Но со временем Барду удалось победить даже легендарную гномью подозрительность и убедить дотошного экс-секретаря в своей способности выводить хрупкую любовную лодку из любых водоворотов. С тех пор они окончательно превратились в закадычных друзей и частенько проводили вечера все вместе, вчетвером, на лужайке перед домом Барда или Торина, попеременно. Иногда к их компании присоединялся Смауг, который всегда проявлял себя, как весьма остроумный собеседник. Человек даже решился на весьма рискованный, с точки зрения остальных работников департамента статистики, шаг, а именно сделал своим личным секретарём хоббита Бэггинса. И ни разу об этом пожалел. Жажда кипучей деятельности, совмещённая с неумеренным любопытством, помноженная на количество многочисленных родственников, раскиданных по всему Средиземью, делала из Бильбо весьма ценного работника. Во всяком случае, свежайшие новости весьма разнообразного формата, поступали от новоиспеченного секретаря к директору ежедневно, если не сказать ежечасно. 

А это было весьма, кстати, учитывая, что Бард жил в постоянной тревоге от близости Дол Гулдура к Мирквуду. Саурон, непонятно почему, как приклеенный, продолжал проживать в этом, весьма невзрачном, по сравнению с Барад Дуром, замке на границах Лихолесья. Со временем он восстановил прерванные, из-за скандала с Трандуилом, отношения с эльфийскими правительствами, и с недавних пор стал даже вхож в приёмную владыки Лориэна Келеборна (читай владычицы Галадриэль), непонятно чем завоевав снисходительное расположение этой весьма разборчивой в своих связях, высокоморальной дамы. Барда напрягала возможность того, что при довольно частых дружеских визитах Трандуила к Келеборну, его эльф может пересечься с опасным майа в Лориэне или на подъездах к нему. Последствия такой встречи могли быть совершенно непредсказуемыми. Человек всячески стремился свести к минимуму шансы на подобное стечение обстоятельств. Он и дом приобрёл в пригороде, который был максимально удалён от леса. Но запретить Трандуилу время от времени появляться в своих владениях, как и посещать Лориэн было не в его силах. Оставалось уповать на то, что эльф и сам будет проявлять максимальную осторожность и избегать встреч с могущественным майа даже на нейтральной территории. Но в этом Бард нисколько не сомневался. Трандуил старался даже не упоминать о происшествии с Сауроном первые три года их совместного проживания. Потом душевные раны сгладились, и эльф перестал нервно перекидывать волосы через плечо, как только в разговоре при нём кто-либо лишь упоминал имя майа. Но в любом случае, человек был уверен, что его любовник будет держаться от чёрного властелина на безопасном расстоянии.

Бард удовлетворённо вздохнул и вспомнил, что необходимо позвонить дочери, предупредить о том, что они с Трандуилом не смогут приехать на семейный обед. Старшие дети выросли: Баин учился в ривенделльском университете, а Сигрид вышла замуж полгода назад за подающего надежды молодого человека, удачно играющего на бирже. Они купили квартиру в центре Дейла и часто брали к себе Тильду. Вот и сейчас младшая дочь гостила у сестры. Обе девочки, кончено, расстроятся, что папа в очередной раз не смог приехать и повидаться с ними, но они должны понимать, что руководство такой большой организацией требует от руководителя полной отдачи. В глубине души Бард сознавал, что действительно отдаётся работе с излишним рвением, отдаляясь от близких, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

На сегодняшний день, кроме всех прочих хлопот, у директора департамента было запланировано выйти на связь по скайпу с ривенделльским министром Элрондом, чтобы решить один сильно назревший рабочий вопрос. Бард, как мог, откладывал этот момент, но дальше тянуть было невозможно. С министром у него были весьма своеобразные отношения. Назвать их натянутыми не поворачивался язык: оба функционера были исключительно вежливы в общении друг с другом, а рабочие моменты разрешались быстро и в тесном взаимодействии. Но Бард, казалось, всегда чувствовал в голосе Элронда тщательно подавляемую неприязнь, несомненно вызванную ревностью к более удачливому сопернику. 

Министр в разговорах с директором никогда не упоминал Трандуила, зато преспокойно названивал ему на мобильник вечерами раз в месяц или даже чаще, прекрасно сознавая, что Барду этот факт доставляет мало удовольствия. В подобных случаях эльф умоляюще смотрел на любовника, легонько касался губами его щеки и закрывался в соседней комнате в одиночестве. Бард, стараясь отрешиться от неприятных мыслей, тупо смотрел на экран телевизора стеклянным взглядом, непроизвольно прислушиваясь к тихому журчанию голоса Трандуила за закрытой дверью. По окончанию разговора тот выходил из комнаты слегка разрумянившийся, плюхался рядом на кровать, немного смущённо поглядывая на человека. Бард, старательно изображая безразличие, переключал каналы, бездумно нажимая на кнопки пульта. Обычно дело заканчивалось бурным сексом, и по странному стечению обстоятельств у Трандуила всегда было отличное настроение и ничего не болело. Иногда, человек начинал думать, что звонки Элронда вносят определённое оживление в их установившиеся, размеренные отношения с эльфом. Но благодарным за это себя не чувствовал.

Отдельное лыко в строку вносил Келеборн. Даже сейчас в машине, вспомнив светловолосого министра, с его сладкой улыбочкой на пухлых губах, Бард недовольно поморщился. Этот славный владыка мало того, что названивал Трандуилу иногда по десять раз на дню, (каждый звонок длился минимум час), так ещё и не брезговал частыми визитами. Бывало, что и приглашал его любовника к себе погостить на денька два-три. Вообще-то Келеборн обладал довольно покладистым характером, богатым жизненным опытом, великолепным чувством юмора, и Бард понимал, что просто придирается к этому милому эльфу. Но, когда лориэнский владыка поселялся в комнате для гостей в их тихом доме, Трандуил практически переезжал туда жить, и расцепить их не было никакой возможности. Эльфы часами могли обсуждать какие-то, только им ведомые прошлые события на синдарине. Бард, который общался с любовником на всеобщем языке, неплохо изучил и его родной, но всё равно часто запутывался в сложных предложениях двух приятелей, выдаваемых к тому же с немыслимой скоростью. Эльфы смеялись над шутками, смысл которых ускользал от человека, а факты, которые они так горячо обсуждали, могли произойти пять минут или пять тысяч лет назад. Проще говоря, Келеборн мог утомить собой самую терпеливую и гостеприимную принимающую сторону, и Бард был не в состоянии понять, что такого притягательно в лорэнском министре находил Трандуил. 

Человек осознавал, что в нём говорит ревность. Разумеется, между эльфами были чисто дружеские отношения: всякие сомнения на этот счёт отпали у Барда после первого же визита Келеборна в поместье Мирквуда после возвращения Трандуила из Ривенделла. Но то, что министр во время своих наездов полностью переключал внимание лихолесского владыки на себя, начинало потихоньку выводить Барда из душевного равновесия. Как не стыдно было признаться самому себе, в глубине души он начинал понимать Галадриэль, с её резким неприятием Трандуила: вот только, в отличие от эльфийки, в личном рейтинге человека место его синда занимал Келеборн. 

Кроме всех прочих прелестей пребывания министра в их доме, Бард практически лишался нормального секса, потому что двое приятелей могли проговорить за бутылочкой вина всю ночь напролёт. Не далее, как на прошлой неделе директор, сражённый сном во время ожидания, когда же эльф соизволит расстаться со своим гостем и поднимется в спальню, утром так и проснулся в кровати в одиночестве. Вскочив в некотором волнении, он пулей вылетел на лестницу, спустился вниз и застал сладкую парочку там же, где и оставил их вчера в час ночи: удобно устроившимися у камина, на полу, среди раскиданных для комфорта маленьких подушек. Лучи утреннего солнца отражались от стекла опустошённых бутылок и недопитых бокалов, весело переливаясь на одинаковых платиновых макушках друзей. Синдар сладко спали в обнимку, правда, слава Эру, в одежде. Трандуил ещё и ногу закинул на бедро Келеборна, как часто, по привычке делал во сне. Кому как не Барду было это знать! Человек представил, что на его месте сейчас бы сделала владычица Галадриэль, и только резко выдохнул воздух из лёгких для того, чтобы успокоится. Тихо собрался и уехал на работу. 

Вернувшись вечером, Бард застал неразлучную парочку в том же антураже из батареи бутылок, почти на прежнем месте, в гостиной, только на диване. Келеборн сидел, удобно откинувшись на подушки спиной, с бокальчиком вина в руке. Трандуил лежал, устроившись головой у министра на коленях. Его глаза неотрывно следили за губами громко о чём-то вещающего министра, он тихо улыбался. Заметив вошедшего Барда, Трандуил немного смутился и принял вертикальное положение. Зато Келеборн даже бровью не повёл, продолжая свою речь, как ни в чём не бывало:  
\- А помнишь, как ты облажался во время своего официального представления ко двору владыки Диора? Тебе было шестнадцать, наверное, да? Великого владыку Тингола ты не помнишь, был слишком меленький. До этого ты часто приезжал в Менегрот с Орофером, но никто на тебя внимания не обращал: такой был смешной, рыженький мальчик. Приветствую, Бард, присаживайтесь, - Келеборн радушно сделал приглашающий жест, словно не он, а человек был у него в гостях. – Мы тут с моим другом вспоминаем былое.  
Трандуил, между тем, весьма резво подскочил с дивана и ринулся навстречу Барду, мгновенно впившись поцелуем в его губы. Но, однако, своими действиями отнюдь не улучшил настроения человека.  
\- Кстати, он всегда прибегает к такому способу, чтобы выйти из неудобного положения, - голос Келеборна просто сочился благожелательностью. – Вот и в той ситуации, про которую я сейчас рассказывал, Трандуил прибегнул именно к этому, весьма эффективному средству. Помню, что, будучи представлен владыке Диору и его несравненной супруге Нимлот, наш молодой человек поклонился со всей возможной грацией, которой отличается и по сию пору, но потом сделал шаг назад и неудачно наступил на длинный шлейф парадного платья моей величественной супруги Галадриэль. Хорошо хоть сам не упал, но вот платье было безнадёжно испорчено. Так что сделал наш герой? Он упал на одно колено и весьма галантно поцеловал руку оскорблённой дамы! Как он был прекрасен во время сего действа! Весь двор аплодировал ему в едином порыве!  
\- Правда, сама дама не оценила моего порыва и до сих пор питает ко мне весьма определённые чувства, - герой рассказа горько усмехнулся. – К чему было вообще всё это припоминать, Келеборн?! Мне только опять стало стыдно, как в тот день!  
\- К тому, чтобы ты понял, что впечатление на толпу можно производить весьма различными способами. И если ты обладаешь волнующей внешностью, самые нелепые поступки могут обернуться к вящей пользе для тебя. Так устроена жизнь: всех привлекает красота, а не безобразие. Вы согласны со мной, Бард?  
\- Определённо. Учитывая ваш бесконечный, жизненный опыт, вам видней, владыка Келеборн, - человек выдавил эту фразу весьма сухо. А потом обратился непосредственно к Трандуилу: - Ты помнишь, что сегодня мы приглашены к Торину на ужин? Попить пивка, посмотреть матч.  
\- Ох! – Трандуил слегка покосился на изменившегося в лице Келеборна. – Прости, но, может, ты сходишь один? Мой друг не переносит гномов, и его можно понять, после того, что произошло с Дориатом.  
\- Гномы совершили нападение на Дориат тысячи лет назад, и Торин в нём точно не участвовал!  
\- Бард! – Трандуил укоризненно взглянул на человека.  
\- Молодой человек, - Келеборн перехватил инициативу, и широким жестом задвинул Трандуила себе за спину, - можно вас на минутку?

Он вцепился в руку Барда весьма жёсткой хваткой и потянул его за собой следом, в прихожую. Самое интересное, что Трандуил даже не подумал двинуться за ними следом, и это, учитывая всё его врождённое любопытство!  
\- Вы, я вижу, немного расстроены моими визитами. Но поверьте, я совершенно не преследую цели разрушить ваши отношения. Наоборот, я очень рад, что Трандуил обрёл надёжную пристань, хотя бы на время, уж простите, учитывая вашу человеческую природу. Когда он жил один дело обстояло гораздо хуже! Была масса искушений, он мог, вы знаете его характер, запутаться в сетях у зла. Я обещал его отцу, что буду приглядывать за ним. Орофер очень волновался за сына, видя какую реакцию вызывает повсюду его воистину внеардовская красота. А потом отец погиб. Это всё так печально. Трандуил остался один, хотя почему один? Он обзавёлся Элрондом ещё при жизни отца. Хотя меня всегда отталкивал этот расчётливый юный бюрократ! Но разве можно было достучаться до разума нашего неискушённого, влюблённого дурачка?! Что я слышал в ответ: Элронд то, Элронд сё! И когда случилось то, что случилось, мне пришлось много времени провести с моим бедным другом в трудные минуты его жизни. Можно сказать, что я видел в нём сына, которого никогда у меня не было. Галадриэль убедила меня, что так будет лучше для всех. И первое время всё так и было. Моя дочь была действительно счастлива с Элрондом и подарила нам прекрасных внуков. Я нашёл Трандуилу жену, которая родила ему сына. Он хотя бы на время успокоился.  
\- Зачем вы мне всё это рассказываете?! – тон Барда был не слишком учтив, учитывая обстоятельства, но человек всё равно не мог справиться с собой.  
\- Затем, чтобы вы поняли, что я на вашей стороне. И, несмотря на весь мой авторитет в глазах Трандуила, я для него всего лишь друг его отца и его друг, а Элронд всегда будет иметь для него гораздо большее значение. Знаете, мы эльфы, однолюбы по природе, и он для вас весьма опасный соперник, вы уж поверьте. Трандуил сдерживался столько тысяч лет, потому что и у него, и у Элронда была семья. Но когда жёны оставили обоих, струны обиды немного ослабли.  
-Вообще-то Трандуил бросил его и выбрал меня.  
\- Ох, молодой человек! Не будьте таким наивным: всё это произошло, потому что Элронд позволил этому случиться!  
\- То есть вы считаете, что если завтра ривенделльский министр поманит Трандуила пальцем, тот бросится к нему со всех ног? Ни за что не поверю!  
\- Не совсем так. Элронд может легонько надавить там и сям, и наш синда опять даст слабину.  
\- Уж извините меня, но я останусь при своём мнении о том, что Трандуил сделал свой окончательный выбор. И на мой, человеческий век его хватит. А теперь мне надо навестить своего друга, гнома, - Бард громко хлопнув дверью, покинул помещение.  
Когда он за полночь вернулся домой, оказалось, что Келеборн уехал в Лориэн, а Трандуил хотя уже и спал, но, проснувшись, проявил максимум нежности и завёл Барда не на шутку, так что эту ночь можно было причислить скорее к победам, а не к поражениям на семейном фронте.

Человек, мотнув головой, очнулся от своих размышлений и отметил, что они уже подъехали к широкому крыльцу департамента статистики. Как только Бард оказывался в этих мрачных стенах, он напрочь забывал обо всех личных проблемах и с упоением отдавался любимой работе. Легко взбежав по лестнице на второй этаж, он оказался в приёмной, где на секретарском месте важно восседал Бэггинс, помахивая в воздухе ногами, недостающими до пола. Бард лёгким кивком головы поздоровался с Бильбо и спросил, не поступило ли каких-нибудь важных бумаг из министерства. Таковых не оказалось, и директор распорядился сделать для себя чашечку кофе. Он планировал выпить её прежде, чем выйти на связь с напрягавшим его министром Элрондом. 

Только Бильбо внёс в кабинет ароматный напиток в чашечке на маленьком серебряном подносе, как из динамиков компа раздался характерный, мелодичный вызов скайпа. Бард чуть не подавился, на миг предположив, что Элронд каким-либо, немыслимым образом прочитал его мысли и решил опередить соперника и первым выйти на связь. Но, поводив мышкой по столу, директор увидел, что вызов поступил от Трандуила и улыбнулся:  
\- Привет ещё раз! – улыбка сползла с губ Барда, когда он разглядел за спиной эльфа раскрытый чемодан с вещами.  
\- Бард, тут такое дело, - Трандуил явно нервничал и смущенно накручивал на палец локон подозрительно перекинутых через одно плечо волос. – Мне нужно срочно съездить в Лориэн. Это ненадолго! Всего на пару деньков. И я сразу вернусь.  
\- Но зачем? – человек изумлённо смотрел в экран монитора. – Насколько я помню, Келеборн покинул нас только три дня назад. По-моему, это уже перебор, Трандуил!  
\- Я понимаю, но дело всё в том, что, … - эльф опять замялся и начал заплетать волосы в косу. Барду происходящее нравилось всё меньше и меньше. – Короче, может, ты забыл, но я пока ещё являюсь почётным членом общества защиты окружающей среды под эгидой объединённых эльфийских правительств. Мне только что позвонил Келеборн. У них в Лориэне будет проводиться экологический форум. Заодно, грандиозная по составу комиссия во главе с Элрондом проверит состояние реликтовых мэллорнов, произрастающих на его территории. И ладно бы там был один Элронд, думаю в этом случае, всё прошло гладко, но там куча представителей союзных государств, включая Мордор и Морию. А они воспользуются любым поводом, чтобы попортить нам, эльфам, кровь. Учитывая, что многие деревья в последнее время были вырублены, потому что чахли. Экология нынче ужасна, а древесина мэллорнов всегда ценилась на вес золота, …- Транудил перевёл дух и замолчал, уставившись в экран бирюзовым взглядом подброшенного под дверь маленького котёнка.

\- Прекрасно. А как же Галадриэль?  
\- Она не против. Решила, что я буду только полезен для того, чтобы произвести на комиссию наилучшие впечатления. Ну, покривилась немного при разговоре и только.  
\- Они, что, связывались с тобой вместе с Келеборном?  
\- Ну да, по скайпу десять минут назад. Мы должны сохранить мир в Арде! – последнее предложение Трандуил произнёс с особенным выражением.  
\- Ах, оставь. Ты хочешь меня убедить, что начнётся всеардовская война по поводу каких-то вырубленных деревьев? Не морочь, мне голову! Сдаётся, что никакая Галадриэль тебе не звонила! А был только один Келеборн, плюс туда приезжает Элронд! Ты меня совсем за дурака держишь?  
\- Как это не звонила Гладариэль?! Звонила, и ещё как! Учитывая, что делегацию от Мордора возглавляет Саурон, она с особенным выражением просила меня приехать!  
\- Ты совсем умом тронулся?! Сразу нет! Трандуил, тебе что, не хватило прошлого раза?!  
\- Ты не можешь решать за меня! Я слава Эру ещё в состоянии принимать самостоятельные решения! Моим друзьям требуется помощь, и я не откажу им. Думай, что хочешь, но я уезжаю прямо сейчас!  
\- Валяй! Мне надоело закрывать глаза на твоих сомнительных эльфийских дружков, с которыми ты обжимаешься у меня на глазах и часами болтаешь при закрытых дверях по телефону! И, эй! Как же я сразу не принял во внимание, что там будет Саурон?! Ты же точно не можешь пропустить это сборище! Тебе просто необходимо, чтобы все твои прежние мужики вились вокруг тебя, как мухи! Глядишь, удастся кому-нибудь дать, правда, Трандуил?! – Бард сам не понимал, как его губы выговаривали столь ужасные фразы, но не мог остановиться. Сказались восемь лет раздумий и подозрений. Эльф был сам виноват. Человек упрямо сжал губы.

Трандуил смотрел с экрана молча, открыв рот. Нижняя губа у него начала заметно подрагивать. Потом он шумно вздохнул и отключился. Бард тупо смотрел на заставку экрана, сам не понимая, зачем он наговорил любовнику столько гадостей. Хотя, если задуматься, эльфу было полезно выслушать всю нелицеприятную правду о своём поведении уже давным-давно. Торин вон вообще после случая с Келеборном, который отказался принять приглашение на ужин и не пустил туда Трандуила, в крайнем возмущении предлагал пустить в ход кулаки в воспитательных целях. Тогда этот совет показался Барду неприемлемым, но сейчас, услышав одно только имя Саурона, человек был благодарен, что эльф оказался от него на определённом расстоянии. Руки сами сжимались в угрожающем жесте. Пусть катится ко всем барлогам и найдет очередное приключение на свою эльфийскую задницу! Бард даже пальцем не пошевельнёт, чтобы вновь впрягаться выручать его из беды. 

Человек в бешенстве вскочил с кресла и пнул его ногой так, что оно отлетело с грохотом в дальний угол кабинета. Дверь открылась, и в неё просунулась голова хоббита. На лице у Бильбо застыло вопросительное выражение.  
\- Что-то случилось, господин директор? – Бэггинс моргал своими круглыми глазами в удивлении.  
\- И ты тоже проваливай! Закрой дверь с той стороны! Тебя это вообще не касается, любопытная зверюшка, понятно?! – Бард не мог остановиться и чувствовал какое-то наслаждение в оскорблении окружающих.  
Бильбо что-то пискнул и скрылся за закрытой дверью. Бард постоял в раздумье посередине кабинета и решил с внезапной веселостью, что настало самое подходящее время, чтобы связаться с Элрондом и обсудить с министром экологические проблемы Лориэна. Директор пнул кресло обратно из угла за рабочий стол и расположился в нём. Несколько секунд посидел в раздумьях, а потом принялся вызывать ривенделльского министра по скайпу, нервно постукивая пальцами по столу. 

Вызов принял Линдир. Секретарь министра тяжело дышал, было видно, что он сильно торопился в начальственный кабинет, спеша ответить на звонок. Увидев на экране монитора директора департамента статистики Дейла, Линдир непроизвольно чуть скривил губы, но тут же на его лице заиграла любезная улыбка:  
\- Господин директор, доброе утро! Простите, но министра нет на месте. Может быть, вы хотите ему что-нибудь передать?  
\- Я бы предпочёл поговорить с ним лично. Не подскажете, когда он появится?  
\- Ох, какая жалость! Дело в том, что его превосходительство направился в Лориэн. Там состоится заседание экологического комитета объединённых эльфийских правительств. Кроме того, будут привлечены иностранные наблюдатели, включая представителей Мордора и …  
\- Я в курсе событий, - Бард не совсем вежливо прервал секретаря.  
\- Понятно, - Линдир позволил себе еле заметную, лёгкую усмешку, чем окончательно вывел и так еле сдерживающегося Барда из себя.  
\- Что вам понятно?! – рявкнул директор департамента на испуганно заморгавшего секретаря. – Почему всем вокруг всё понятно, а мне нет?!  
Линдир лишь в полном недоумении, молча, пялился с экрана монитора. Барду стало немного стыдно: этот парень был меньше всех виноват в его проблемах. Из рассказов Трандуила он понял, что бедняга долго и безответно страдает по министру. Само собой разумеется, что эта ромашка меньше всего заинтересована в том, чтобы Элронд встретился с лихолесским владыкой в Лориэне.  
\- Простите, Линдир, - буркнул Бард. – Я сорвался. Просто слишком много проблем навалилось. А по телефону с министром связаться можно, или он уже в полёте?  
\- Да ничего страшного, - министерский секретарь обладал весьма покладистым характером, либо ко всему привык, и ничему не удивлялся.  
– Министр сейчас в Серых Гаванях отдыхает на вилле его величества… Трандуила,- Линдир немного запнулся на имени лихолесского владыки. – Устроил себе два дня выходных. Поэтому за всеми его рабочими контактами слежу я. Боюсь, я не уполномочен, господин директор, дать вам его личный телефонный номер. Но сегодня он вылетает в Лориэн, куда отправляюсь и я. Поэтому завтра господин министр будет доступен по всем рабочим номерам и контактам.  
\- У меня есть его заветный номер, Линдир, и можете не допытываться у меня, откуда я его достал. Думаю, вы и сами догадаетесь, вы очень сообразительный малый. Спасибо за помощь, не смею больше задерживать, - Бард с плохо скрываемым злорадством секунду полюбовался на темноволосого эльфа, чьи губы начали кривиться, как будто он собирался вот-вот расплакаться, и отключился. 

Директор достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака сотовый и нашёл в контактах номер Элронда, который дал Трандуил, с полного благословения великого министра. По умолчанию предполагалось, что человек воспользуется им в случае экстренной необходимости, если что-то случится с синда. По мнению Барда, сегодня такой момент настал. Он нажал на вызов и принялся слушать длинные гудки в трубке. После весьма продолжительного ожидания, он решил, что Элронд находится в сговоре с синдар, и все трое ловко обводят его вокруг пальца. Ярость опять начала накрывать человека жгучей волной, но тут трубку, наконец, сняли, и властный голос холодно произнёс: - Здравствуйте, Бард. Я слушаю вас. Что случилось?  
\- Здравствуйте, Элронд, - в личном разговоре человек не собирался никак титуловать заносчивого полуэльфа. – Я хотел бы узнать, как вы относитесь к тому, что наш общий друг, - Бард чуть не сказал «любовник», - будет присутствовать на съезде экологов Арды в Лориэне?  
\- Отрицательно. Что за глупая и опасная фантазия? Там будет Саурон. К чему лишний раз играть с огнём и разжигать в майа былые тёмные желания? – Элронд секунду помолчал и добавил: - А Трандуил едет, так? Или уже уехал?  
\- Да, уехал, - Бард еле выдавил эти слова. Как только он выяснил, что Элронд оказался не в курсе событий, разговор стал его так раздражать, что ему захотелось немедленно бросить трубку.  
\- Прекрасно, - Элронд произнёс это таким тоном, как будто Бард был самый глупым сотрудником в его министерстве, в очередной раз подтвердившим свою репутацию: – Я сейчас с ним свяжусь, а потом перезвоню вам, - и, не дожидаясь ответа, положил трубку.

Первым порывом Барда было запустить телефон в стену. Но вместо этого он запустил туда настольный прибор для письменных принадлежностей, который, в процессе соединения с твёрдой поверхностью, с треском рассыпал содержимое по всему кабинету. Бильбо снова сунул самый кончик носа в приоткрытую дверь, но, поймав свирепый взгляд начальника, стремительно скрылся в приёмной. Хотя, из-за чего он так бесится? Пусть, министр, действительно, вправит мозги некоему не в меру отзывчивому другу своего друга! Мобильник резко зазвонил. Бард невольно быстро снял трубку: - Да!  
\- Дело обстоит серьезней, чем я думал! Трандуил упёрся в своей лучшей манере. Это происходит тогда, когда сдвинуть его с мысли, засевшей в голове, просто нереально. Похоже, у вас с ним произошёл какой-то конфликт? Он что-то такое пытался рассказать, но издавал одни междометия. Звонить Келеборну не имеет смысла, он не прислушается к моему совету. Видимо, всё-таки, эта поездка – идея лориэнского владыки. Мой тесть никогда не отличался глубоким анализом происходящей ситуации. Галадриэль подключать не стоит, будет ещё один большой семейный скандал. Тем более, Трандуил уже проехал треть пути до Лориэна. Я буду там сегодня вечером, думаю, за это время ничего страшного не произойдёт. Поверьте, я смогу оградить Трандуила от возможных посягательств со стороны Саурона, - министр немного помолчал и сухо добавил: - Разумеется, вы можете прибыть на конгресс в любое, удобное время.  
\- Спасибо за приглашение, но, думаю, я воздержусь от того, чтобы им воспользоваться.Кажется, нам с Трандуилом нужно немного отдохнуть друг от друга. Пусть он сполна насладится столь ценным для него обществом старых, эльфийских друзей. Я вполне полагаюсь на ваши силы в деле ограждения владыки Мирквуда от любых инсинуаций со стороны чёрного майа.  
\- Простите? – в голосе Элронда отчётливо проскользнуло удивление. – Как вы его назвали? Владыка Мирквуд? Между вами произошло что-то серьёзное?  
\- Спросите об этом у его величества, когда встретитесь с ним вечером. Надеюсь, у него закончатся междометия и найдутся нормальные слова для выражения своих мыслей. Всего хорошего, не смею вас более задерживать.  
\- До свидания, - Элронд с достоинством выдержал всплеск ядовитых эмоций Барда. Его голос был опять абсолютно ровен.

Человек и эльф положили трубку одновременно. Бард сам не понимал, как обыкновенное субботнее утро могло положить начало столь перспективному кошмару, неуловимо напоминающему события восьмилетней давности. Можно было попытаться обмануть судьбу, самому позвонить Трандуилу и, если эльф соизволит взять трубку, постараться успокоить его и попросить вернуться. Но человек, вдруг, осознал, что сию секунду сделать это не в состоянии. Слишком долго он уступал и закрывал глаза на двусмысленные отношения своего любовника с двумя министрами. Скорее всего, подозрения Барда беспочвенны, но, оказалось, что чувство ревности постоянно разъедало душу изнутри. В конце концов, почему именно он должен всегда первым делать шаг навстречу?! Пусть Трандуил проявит инициативу, если их отношения для эльфа также важны, как и для человека. Трандуил виноват в их ссоре ничуть не меньше. Вот пусть первым и звонит со словами извинения!

Бард открыл папку с отчётностью и погрузился в изучение документов. Столбцы цифр успокаивали и навевали умиротворение. Даже присутствие в Лориэне Саурона больше не напрягало столь сильно. Элронд позаботится о том, чтобы майа не смог подобраться к Трандуилу близко. Любовник проведёт выходные со столь любезным ему Келебоном и осознает, как ему не хватает Барда. Эльф привык, что человек звонил ему по пять раз на дню. Вот пусть теперь помучается полным отсутствием звонков и чувством вины. А Бард спокойно составит полугодовой отчёт, хорошенько выспится и во всеоружии встретит своего ветреного любовника после возвращения из его глупого путешествия. И оттрахает его так, что Трандуил ещё дня два после этого сидеть не сможет! Бард себе это твёрдо пообещал и, найдя ошибку в расчётах на тридцатой странице, недовольно вскинул бровь.


	2. Супружеский долг.

В день, намеченный на сбор и регистрацию делегатов конгресса, владычица Галадриэль пребывала не в духе. Министерской даме, безусловно, льстило повышенное внимание окружающих, но заниматься бытовыми хлопотами, как-то: приём, регистрация и размещение гостей, она считала ниже своего достоинства. Однако опереться в данном вопросе ей было абсолютного не на кого. Приходилось рассчитывать лишь на свои силы. Келеборн хорошо проявлял себя в представительской роли, но и только. В ходе официальных мероприятий в тронном зале, он с необыкновенной лёгкостью принимал благородные позы, многозначительно молчал с загадочным видом, чуть улыбаясь краешком губ, и величественно склонял голову в милостивом поклоне. Но стоило Галадриэль попросить совета в составлении меню для торжественного приёма в честь открытия экологического конгресса, Келеборн отмахнулся от неё пухлой ручкой и заявил, что он в этом ничего не понимает. 

\- Я же выделил тебе в помощь Халдира, дорогая. Вот и решай с ним подобные вопросы. К тому же это ты настояла, чтобы это глупое мероприятие прошло у нас в Лориэне, хотя на него претендовал Гондор. Им недавно удалось возродить своё белое древо, - муж недовольно хмурил брови. – Но ты предпочла поссориться и с этим дружественным правительством, лишь бы всё опять вышло по-твоему. И меня ты тоже не спросила.  
\- Ах, дорогой, зачем мне тебя было спрашивать, если я наизусть выучила твои ответы! «Это будет слишком шумно и весьма утомительно!» - вот что я бы услышала, задумай узнать твоё мнение. Мне прекрасно известно, что ты предпочёл бы просидеть всю свою жизнь сиднем в лесу, не высовывая из него носа! А между тем, престиж государства требует, чтобы владыка постоянно был на виду, если он хочет, чтобы другие правители его уважали и прислушивались к его мнению!  
\- Галадриэль, я также наизусть заучил твои воззрения на политическое мироустройство вселенной. Я полностью полагаюсь на твоё благоразумие, и заранее согласен на всё! Что ты от меня ещё хочешь?!  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты мне немного помог!  
\- Я помог. В твоём распоряжении бравый Халдир. Оставь меня в покое, прошу!  
\- Хорошо, не волнуйся! Я, как всегда, справлюсь со всем сама. Только постарайся не налегать на алкоголь. Слава Эру, что хотя бы твоя лихолесская подружка отсутствует, и некому сеять вокруг себя хаос. У него это обычно очень ловко выходит!  
\- Я просил тебя не высказываться в подобном тоне о Трандуиле!  
\- Я буду называть его, как захочу! Во всяком случае, он не стесняется в выражениях в мой адрес! И поверь, я и так прилагаю массу усилий, сдерживая себя. Иногда мне кажется, что наш милый друг (так тебя больше устраивает?) был послан в этот мир, чтобы стать моим личным кошмаром. Куда бы я ни обращала мой взор в течение своей долгой жизни, там везде был Трандуил! Как только Орофер представил своего сынка ко двору Диора, я сразу поняла, что этот мальчик далёко зайдёт по дороге порока, обгонит на ней многих, и станет чемпионом! И разве я ошиблась? Ни на йоту!  
\- Дорогая, ты, как всегда, немного преувеличиваешь! Неужели ты сделала столь далеко идущие выводы из такого досадного, но, всё же, безобидного недоразумения, как несчастное происшествие с твоим платьем?  
\- Я сделала такие выводы по насмешливой улыбке, с которой юный наглец приносил мне свои извинения по поводу безнадёжно испорченного выходного наряда! Я поняла это, увидев выражение лица Диора, весьма благосклонно взирающего на фигуру этой дряни. Я уж молчу про остальной двор, особенно его мужскую составляющую!  
\- Милая, тебе показалось! Никто и не думал смотреть на Трандуила с такой точки зрения. Особенно тогда. Там даже подержаться-то не за что было …  
\- Я давно подозревала, что ты не упустил свой шанс и лично проверил. Но сейчас у Трандуила с этим всё в порядке, не так ли? За его задницу подержалась уже половина Средиземья!  
\- Галадриэль, не нужно опять! Мы с ним просто хорошие друзья. И если уж на то пошло, то это твой Элронд совратил в своё время бедного мальчика.  
\- На самом деле всё было с точностью до наоборот. Это твой бедный, порочный мальчик вешался на шею Элронду до тех пор, пока не добился желаемого. То, что ты устоял перед его чарами, исключительно моя заслуга, и мне до сих пор приходится прилагать для этого нимало усилий. Молчи, не возражай! А рядом с твоим будущем зятем в тот миг не оказалось мудрой, заботливой подруги. Вот он и не устоял перед вечно полуоткрытым, развратным ртом!  
\- Ты тоже обратила внимание на эту глупую привычку? Сколько раз я говорил Трандуилу, чтобы он перестал так делать! Из-за этого у него случается такое выражение лица, что всем вокруг хочется жёстко его отыметь. Но он совершенно этого не желает!  
\- Ох, оставь! Не желает … Он желает всегда и везде! И, кстати, у меня совсем нет времени на то, чтобы обсуждать с тобой душевные терзания одной паршивой овцы, к несчастью, затесавшейся в благородное стадо. Мне нужно готовиться к конгрессу!  
\- Так иди и готовься! Это ты завела со мной этот глупый разговор!  
\- Зачем я вообще к тебе обратилась?! – Галадриэль в негодовании пожала плечами и повернулась, чтобы удалиться.

\- Минуточку, дорогая! – Келеборн слабо дотронулся до локотка жены. – Я должен тебя кое о чём предупредить. Ты знаешь, как некомфортно я чувствую себя во время подобных мероприятий. Поэтому для того, чтобы немного отдохнуть душой в перерывах между заседаниями я пригласил…  
\- Зачем ты это сделал?! – резко перебила его Галадриэль. На её щеках расцвели алые пятна. – Келеборн, он же всё испортит! Мой триумф при его активном участии превратится в ужасный фарс! Я так ясно это вижу, что мне нет нужды смотреть ни в какое магическое зеркало, чтобы удостовериться в своей правоте!  
\- Не волнуйся так, милая! Ты необоснованно преувеличиваешь возможности Трандуила. Он всегда будет при мне. Я за ним присмотрю.  
\- А кто будет присматривать за тобой?! Да, ты доказал мне в течение прошедших тысячелетий, что испытываешь к нему лишь непорочные дружеские чувства. Но вот напиться у вас обоих ума хватит! Он тебя уговорит, я нисколько в этом не сомневаюсь! Я уже вижу газетные заголовки: «Конфуз на конгрессе! Лориэнский владыка не смог закончить приветственную речь по причине глубокого алкогольного опьянения!».  
\- Трандуил уже подъезжает, так что смирись. И хотя ты мне не веришь, но я не алкоголик.  
\- Я не понимаю, почему этот человек, по-моему, его зовут Бард, разрешил Трандуилу одному отправиться в место, где соберутся многочисленные поклонники его талантов?  
\- Трандуил не обязан спрашивать ничьего разрешения! – Келеборн сверкнул глазами и тут же осторожно добавил: - Кажется, они поругались по этому поводу.  
\- Что?! Час от часу не легче! Спасибо, что хоть ввёл меня в курс дела. Вот теперь, по твоей милости, у меня может появиться первый седой волос! Впору объявлять оранжевый уровень опасности возникновения грандиозного скандала. Предупреждаю, если твой дружок выкинет очередное коленце в фирменном стиле, я наконец-то приму ответные меры! Во избежание недоразумений просто держи его в дальних комнатах, и пусть на публике не показывается. Он нужен тебе для комфорта? Тогда должен заучить один маршрут: от своей комнаты до твоего кабинета и обратно. Если он попадётся мне на глаза в конференц-зале или в кулуарах, клянусь, я выдворю его с позором, как проникшего на заседание незаконным путём! Трандуила нет в списке приглашённых!  
Волосы Галадриэль начали отчётливо развеваться из-за внезапно поднявшегося в помещении ветра. Келеборн обхватил супругу за талию и нежно поцеловал в гневно сжатые губы. Галадриэль передёрнула плечами, но видимо успокоилась.  
\- Не подлизывайся, шалун! Всё равно я сделаю так, как сказала, если вы с Трандуилом начнёте творить безобразия. Держи свою игрушку при себе! А ночью, после тяжёлого дня я захочу поиграть уже с тобой, - она хищно улыбнулась и покинула немного поникшего Келеборна, закрыв за собой дубовую дверь кабинета мужа.

Владычица быстрым шагом проследовала вдоль помпезного коридора и сбежала по ступенькам парадной лестницы дворца, оказавшись в просторном холле, выложенном мраморными плитами. Дворец был недавно полностью реконструирован по проекту известного эльфийского архитектора. Величественный реликтовый мэллорн, на котором располагались старые дворцовые помещения, теперь возвышался в центре роскошного атриума, по периметру которого располагалась анфилада лёгких витых колонн галереи. От галереи во все четыре стороны света раскинулись широкие крылья новой многоэтажной постройки, для возведения которой пришлось выпилить десяток деревьев, занесённых в природоохранную книгу Арды. Галадриэль выдержала настоящую битву, длившуюся сотню-другую лет, сумев в конечном итоге превозмочь сопротивление Келеборна и заставив его дать своё согласие на вырубку насаждений. Сама прекрасная нолдо всегда стояла за технический прогресс, и после комфорта и уюта Валинора, ночёвки на тюфяках, набитых сеном, под открытым небом Дориата до сих пор снились ей в кошмарных снах. Владычица очень любила своего мужа, но его приверженность к прелестям дикой природы иногда откровенно утомляла.

Окинув цепким взглядом холл, Галадриэль увидела первых делегатов, которых встречал невозмутимый Халдир. Это были посланцы из невежественного Рохана, и начальник охраны мог прекрасно справиться с ними самостоятельно. Она легонько одобрительно кивнула подчинённому головой, чтобы он продолжал проводить церемонию приветствия дикарей, и выглянула в окно. К парадному входу подкатывали представительские «Мерседесы» Гондора. С этими господами дело обстояло сложнее. Необходимо было подключаться самой и как-то сглаживать обиду, нанесённую наместнику отказом в проведении конгресса на его территории. Галадриэль радушно заулыбалась и шагнула навстречу хмурым гондорским делегатам. Учитывая, что в голове владычицы уже начал созревать многоходовой план по восстановлению на троне этого государства законного наследника, с которым начала встречаться её внучка Арвен, улыбка Галадриэль была просто ослепительна. Она перекинулась парой остроумных фраз с главой делегации, после которых напряжённость остальных её членов явно сошла на нет, и разговор потёк в тёплой, дружественной атмосфере.

Галадриэль всё еще весело улыбалась, окружённая польщёнными гондорцами, как к ней с вытаращенными глазами подлетел один из младших охранников и, почтительно склонившись, возбуждённо сообщил на ухо, что около парадного входа только что припарковался автомобиль Саурона Чёрного. Мордорский владыка числился у лориэнских обывателей, как самый опасный потенциальный агрессор, поэтому его визиты всегда протекали в обстановке всеобщей напряжённости и повышенной бдительности. Галадриэль разумно рассудила, что такого важного гостя не зазорно встретить, выйдя ему навстречу. Учтиво извинившись перед делегатами Гондора, она быстро спустилась по ступенькам лестницы на площадку перед дворцом, выложенную гранитной брусчаткой. Там уже стоял новенький «Бугатти Вейрон» серебристо-чёрного цвета, на котором с недавних пор разъезжал опасный сосед. При яркой, солнечной погоде, именно такой, которая стояла сейчас в Лориэне, автомобиль отливал насыщенным тёмно-синим цветом. 

С недавних пор Саурон от скуки проживания в лесной глуши увлёкся предельными скоростями и гонял по ровным, как стол, пустынным дорогам Лориэна, проложенным по повелению любившей прогресс владычицы. Сами синдар предпочитали передвигаться внутри города на велосипедах, а за его пределами пользовались услугами скоростной железной дороги, соединявшей Лориэн со всеми частями Арды. Только благодаря этой особенности местных эльфов чёрный властелин ещё ни разу не попадал в дорожно-транспортное происшествие с серьёзными последствиями. Его гоночные замашки совсем не нравились владычице Галадриэль, но она предпочитала не выказывать своё недовольство, тайно лелея надежду, что проклятый майа как-нибудь, всё же, сломит себе шею, влетев в одно из раритетных древ, которыми были щедро утыканы обочины дорог Лориэна. А пока его дух будет сгущаться, Арда довольно продолжительное время сможет пожить спокойно. Галадриэль даже плотоядно улыбнулась от этой мысли, но, заметив, что владелец авто уже поджидает её, весьма учтиво склонила голову в приветственном поклоне, мгновенно стерев улыбку с лица. 

Собственно говоря, в последнее время в личном рейтинге антипатий владычицы Саурон переместился на второе место, уступив пальму первенства беспокойному лихолесскому соседу. В отличие от надоевшего Мирквуда, умевшего говорить только гадости, майа учтиво рассыпался в её адрес витиеватыми комплиментами. Галадриэль даже была готова простить ему едва уловимую усмешку, однако, не ускользавшую от её проницательного взора, которая чуть кривила тонкие губы Саурона во время его галантных речей. Всё лучше, чем слушать ядовитые шутки белобрысого балбеса, просто не вылезающего из её дома! И что самое досадное, из личных покоев её мужа! Галадриэль с трудом отогнала проклятый светловолосый навязчивый кошмар из своих мыслей и,радушно раскинув руки в приветственном жесте, шагнула навстречу майа:  
\- Владыка Саурон! Рада вас приветствовать на земле Лориэна! Вы прибыли один, без свиты? Или остальные делегаты прибудут попозже?  
\- Прекрасная владычица! – майа почтительно поцеловал руку дамы. – Со мной только мой верный слуга Углук, но он приехал днём ранее, обустраивать по моему вкусу выделенное мне помещение в вашем прекрасном дворце. А что касается остальных делегатов, то, думаю,для нашего же с вами блага лучше, что я явился один. В Мордоре весьма специфичные экологи. Не думаю, что вас порадовал бы вид научного светила, возглавляющего у нас это направление. Здоровенный гоблин, с которого постоянно струятся потоки какой-то дряни. Видите, вы морщитесь от одного его описания! А что было бы, если бы он испортил вам роскошный ковёр в зале заседаний своими выделениями? Всё-всё, умолкаю, я и так достаточно потерзал ваше нежное воображение! Правда, насколько я осведомлён, почётным председателем назначен наш милейший Радагаст? Ну, он недалеко ушёл от моего прославленного эколога! Надеюсь, мне вы выделите место как можно далее от курятника на голове этого великомудрого истари.

Галадриэль уже с неприязнью взглянула на напыщенного наглеца, стоявшего перед ней в весьма расслабленной позе с фирменной полуусмешкой на ядовитых губах. Саурон неуловимо изменился с тех пор, как впервые появился в здешних землях. Он по-прежнему оставался двухметровым красавцем с необычайной густой гривой волос на голове, но сами эти волосы перестали переливаться электрическими искрами, а приобрели устойчивый тёмно-медный оттенок. Лишь иногда, в редкие минуты, они вспыхивали ярким пылающим заревом, и тогда, Углук не дал бы соврать, необходимо было действительно держаться от майа подальше. Прежде горящие огненным блеском глаза, теперь светились ровным жёлтым светом, как глаза заматерелого хищного зверя. Неизменным было только их выражение. Майа, по-прежнему взирал на окружающий его мир с холодным презрением, как будто не переставая удивляться бесконечной нелепости всего сущего. 

Вот и сейчас, беседуя с Галадриэль, он обвёл насмешливым взглядом помпезную дворцовую площадь честолюбивой эльфийки. Из мешанины статуй, фигурно постриженных кустов и дорожек, выложенных белой плиткой, он, с внезапным изумлением и последовавшей за ним лёгкой дрожью, поднявшейся откуда-то из самых глубин сразу напрягшейся плоти, вычленил непередаваемо знакомый силуэт старенького серебристого седана, неторопливо подруливающего к парковочной стоянке перед главным входом. Зоркие глаза отчётливо различили стройную фигуру водителя авто и его платиновые волосы. Сомнений не было: Трандуил, собственной персоной, в полном одиночестве (майа тут же отметил, что больше в машине никого не было) беспечно парковался прямо перед носом Саурона, непосредственно в шаговой доступности! Эльф, между тем, выбрался из-за руля, снял солнечные очки и зацепил их дужкой за карман своего светлого спортивного пиджака. Лихолесский владыка рассеяно оглянулся по сторонам, не заметив ни майа, ни Галадриэль, которые стояли невдалеке, у него за спиной в тени колонн, и, открыв багажник, принялся доставать чемодан. Волосы Саурона неожиданно так полыхнули электричеством, что даже в ярком солнечном свете летнего дня вспышка получилась невероятно ослепительной. Галадриэль непроизвольно прикрыла глаза и отшатнулась.

\- Я не заметил владыку Трандуила в списках делегатов экологического форума, - майя обратил свой огненный взор на высокопоставленную эльфийку. – Хотя, учитывая его многочисленные познания в лесном хозяйстве, мне показалось несколько удивительным подобное упущение. Но вижу, что оно было счастливо исправлено.  
\- Вы немного ошиблись, - Галадриэль недовольно поморщилась. – Владыка Трандуил посетил нас с частным визитом. Он всего лишь личный гость моего мужа, и не будет принимать участия в заседаниях.  
\- Жаль. Тогда тем более, я обязан проявить минимальную вежливость и хотя бы поприветствовать своего бывшего босса.  
\- Тогда я, пожалуй, оставлю вас. Прошу извинить, но у меня ещё множество неразрешённых организационных вопросов. Я пришлю к вам главного распорядителя. Он проводит вас в отведённое для вас помещение, располагайтесь и чувствуйте себя, как дома, - как ни желала Галадриэль насладиться занятным зрелищем неожиданной встречи старых коллег, она не могла справиться с раздражением, которое вызывал у неё один вид лихолесского владыки.

Да и, в конце концов, ей совсем не обязательно было присутствовать лично при дальнейших событиях, чтобы догадаться, что случится в следующую минуту. Саурон, несомненно, вцепится мёртвой хваткой в своего визави и как следует поиграет на его нервах. Ничего более серьёзного на глазах десятков свидетелей в центре дворцовой площади, да ещё посреди белого дня произойти не сможет. А нервный шок, который наверняка получит надоедливый гость от общения с майа, послужит лишь частичной компенсацией за все те треволнения, которые испытала сама владычица по вине белокурого засранца. Галадриэль величественно кивнула Саурону головой на прощание. Правда, как ей показалось, тот не заметил её жеста, всецело поглощённый разглядыванием Трандуила, который, наклонившись, всё ещё тянул наружу тяжёлый чемодан, очевидно зацепившийся за что-то в багажнике. При этом взор чёрного властелина, как отчётливо рассмотрела Галадриэль, был направлен на оттопыренную задницу Мирквуда. Эльфийка презрительно фыркнула, но майа даже ухом не повёл в её сторону, увлечённо следя за соблазнительными движениями столь привлекавшей его части тела синда. Владычица окончательно почувствовала себя безмерно оскорблённой и решительными шагами направилась вверх по лестнице. В последнюю минуту, скрываясь за тяжеленной дверью, услужливо распахнутой перед ней привратником, она не удержалась и оглянулась с весьма простительным любопытством. Последнее, что она увидела за закрывающейся створкой, был Саурон, обнявший рукой синда за талию и что-то нашёптывающий тому на ухо.

Галадриэль не на шутку разозлилась. Кошмарный Мирквуд, как обычно, испортил её приподнятое настроение. Всё так хорошо начиналось, и вот появился он! Точно так же, как Эру знает сколько тысяч лет назад, в злополучный день их первого знакомства, когда одним лишь нелепым жестом лихолесский синда с лёгкостью затмил её великолепие. С того самого дня ей стало казаться, что когда Трандуил находится где-то поблизости, то все взоры направляются исключительно на него, а сама владычица отходит на второй план. А самое обидное, что представители мужского пола, включая её собственного мужа, теряют голову в присутствии этого смазливого блондинчика. И она, великомудрая и прекраснейшая нолдо, проигрывает в их глазах какому-то бестолковому и бесстыдному синда, который только и умеет, что бездумно крутить задницей! Галадриэль шумно выдохнула воздух сквозь зубы и неожиданно поняла, что ей срочно необходимо, чтобы её кто-нибудь также грубо схватил за задницу, как эту жалкую шлюшку, по поводу которой беспокоился ещё собственный папаша, разумно полагая, что в сынке заложен врождённый талант к беспробудному блядству. 

Она ускорила шаг и вихрем понеслась по коридору, направляясь к кабинету мужа. К своему собственному ужасу эльфийка почувствовала, что не стала бы возражать, если бы Саурон ласково приобнял за талию не Мирквуда, а её. И даже в случае того, если бы то же самое действие проделало само лихолесское недоразумение. Всё-таки и у него наверняка что-то да и имеется в штанах. Или, к примеру, Халдир. Оказалось, что сию секунду ей было принципиально не важно, кого она собирается трахнуть. Главное, поскорее приступить к процессу. Но от осознания того, что подобные мысли могли зародиться в её голове, Галадриэль так разозлилась, что ворвалась к Келеборну почти в невменяемом состоянии. Самый простой выход для того, чтобы упокоить бушующую внутри неё бурю находился прямо перед ней: законный супруг являлся очевидным объектом для удовлетворения её страстей.

Сам объект сидел, ничего не подозревая, за своим рабочим столом, мирно уткнувшись носом в какие-то бумажки. От громкого стука резко распахнувшейся двери он вздрогнул и поднял на супругу недоуменный взор. Келеборн был так погружён в свои мысли, что не сразу заметил признаки необычайной ажитации на лице у супруги. Это было также на руку Галадриэль, потому что жертва теряла малейший шанс на спасение, упуская возможность уклониться от выполнения супружеского долга, ссылаясь на неотложные дела, как делала обычно. Владычица в секунду пересекла кабинет и, развернув крутящееся кресло мужа так, что он оказался развёрнут лицом к ней, поцеловала его так страстно, что владыка чуть не задохнулся от её напора. Воздух на некоторое время перестал поступать в лёгкие Келеборна, благодаря тому, что его губы были полностью втянуты в рот супруги, а её язык настойчиво переплетался с языком мужа.

Когда безумно долгий поцелуй, наконец, закончился, выяснилось, что Галадриэль уже сидит на коленях вдавленного спиной в кресло супруга и неистово стаскивает с него пиджак и расстёгивает рубашку. При этом, царапая нежную кожу его плеч до крови. Келеборн, понимая, что безнадёжно пропал, попытался как-то отсрочить неминуемое. Он легонько чуть отстранил жену от себя, на самом деле не сдвинув её на миллиметр, и задал вопрос, который ему подсказало смятённое сознание, в попытке отвлечь Галадриэль, или хотя бы немного сбить её пыл: - Дорогая, а что, Трандуил уже приехал?  
\- Что ты сказал?! – потому, как затрепетали крылья носа супруги, Келеборн понял, что сделал смертельную ошибку. – Ты хочешь сказать, что в то время, как у тебя на коленях сидит законная жена, стремясь удовлетворить все твои низменные желания, ты думаешь об этой шлюхе, предоставляющей всему Средиземью свободный доступ к своей дырке?! Тогда тебе надо было жениться на нём!  
\- Милая, я совсем не это имел в виду, - Келеборн затрепетал, видя, как сузились глаза Галадриэль. Кроме того, в их бездонной серой глубине стали пробегать яркие зелёные сполохи. – Успокойся, я всегда хочу тебя, ты даже не представляешь как! – Он осторожно погладил упругую грудь жены под белой, шёлковой блузкой.  
\- О, ты такой похотливый, Келеборн, - мурлыкнула владычица, ловкой ручкой расстегивая молнию на брюках мужа и обхватывая его член. Её соски просто выпирали из-под дорогой ткани. Лифчик Галадриэль не носила принципиально.  
\- Да, я такой, - обречённо согласился владыка, тихонечко подаваясь вслед за мерными движениями цепкой, тёплой руки на своём стволе, невольно возбуждаясь всё сильнее. – Ты такая красивая, Галадриэль, гораздо красивее Трандуила, - Келеборн знал что, чтобы результат процесса оказался для него хотя бы терпимым, необходимо было повторить эту мантру несколько раз.   
Галадриэль мило улыбнулась, зелёный блеск в её глазах погас и она, окончательно сняв с мужа рубашку, очень нежно принялась ласкать языком его соски. Келеборн, подбодрённый успехом, решил усилить эффект заклинания и, склонившись, шепнул на ушко жены:  
\- Зачем мне Трандуил, если у меня есть ты? Да, и как я мог, как ты выражаешься, на нём жениться, если на тот момент мы с тобой уже состояли в законном браке?...Ох! – Владыка понял, что сморозил очередную глупость только тогда, когда приятные ощущения в районе груди сменились резкой болью от укуса. Галадриэль прокусила ему сосок до крови. В следующую секунду боль стала невыносимой, каменные пальцы жены со всей силы сжали ему мошонку. Келеборн застонал и прогнулся в спине на стуле.  
\- Ещё раз произнесешь его имя, тебе будет так больно, как не было никогда, - прошипела Галадриэль и стянула с владыки брюки до колен. – Мне нужно от тебя только одно, милый. И я надеюсь, что хоть с этим-то ты в состоянии справиться!

Она принялась неистово двигать рукой на члене Келеборна, пытаясь, как можно быстрей привести его в рабочее состояние. Её нетерпение достигло предела. Другой рукой она схватила мужа за волосы на затылке и со всего маху уткнула его лицом к себе в грудь. Владыка тихо засопел и начал расстёгивать пуговицы на блузке супруги. По мнению, Галадриэли он делал это недостаточно быстро, поэтому она резко дёрнула его за волосы. Келеборн опять содрогнулся от боли, но зато сразу справился с поставленной задачей и, взяв один сосок в рот, принялся старательно его сосать. Руки его скользили по бархату кожи великолепной супруги.

Через некоторое время Галадриэль, с удовлетворением отметив, что её старания не прошли даром, и Келеборн уже совсем готов, мгновенно взвилась с колен супруга, стянула с себя изящные трусики, и также мгновенно ловко насадилась на возбужденный член мужа. При этом на лице её на секунду отразилась лёгкая досада. По мнению владычицы, размер её сиятельного супруга был несколько маловат для удовлетворения её потребностей. Но в тот памятный момент, когда вопрос замужества для неё достиг критического значения, при дворе Тингола не оказалось больше никого из более-менее подходящих кандидатов, кроме её синда. Пришлось довольствоваться малым. 

Однако, со временем оказалось, что во всём прочем, если не касаться размера, Галадриэль совсем не прогадала. Келеборн, как будто был специально предназначен Эру для брака с ней. Честолюбивая нолдо подозревала, что другие эльфийские владыки давно бы сбежали от неё через пару сотен лет. И это не было лишь её домыслами: однажды она стала невольным свидетелем разговора Орофера с Келеборном по её поводу. Этот лихолесский правитель ничтожного королевства посмел посочувствовать её мужу по поводу совершенной им роковой ошибки. Роковая ошибка, как немедленно догадалась Галадриэль, заключилась в женитьбе на ней дориатского синда. Орофер с умным видом вещал, что связываться с нолдор для синдар себе дороже, и что Келеборн сглупил, выбрав себе в супруги самую стервозную эльфийку из всего этого задиристого и надменного племени. Самое досадное в происходящем заключалось в присутствии при разговоре двух владык третьего лица, а именно назойливого Трандуила, тогда ещё совсем юного сынка Орофера, который с наслаждением внимал разговору взрослых, от любопытства приоткрыв свой порочный рот.

Вновь столкнувшись в своих воспоминаниях с проклятым Мирквудом, Галадриэль, до этого размеренно покачивающаяся на бёдрах закусившего губу Келеборна, дёрнулась от ненависти и стала резко наращивать темп. Владыка тяжело засопел, стараясь подстроиться под её неистовые движения. Он откинул голову на спинку кресла, которое нещадно скрипело под их разгоряченными телами, грозя вот-вот развалиться. Внезапно Галадриэль легко соскочила с колен Келеборна и, обняв его рукой за шею, властно потянула его к себе, заставляя подняться. Синда, уже догадывающейся, что за этим последует, попробовал поупираться, но снова вцепившаяся в волосы рука, и дикий взгляд жены, тут же пресекли его попытку на сопротивление происходящему. Галадриэль протащила его за собой к стене кабинета, прижав к ней спиной, и заставив поднять её на руках, обхватив за ягодицы. Ноги жены тут же обвились вокруг его бедёр, и Келеборну ничего не оставалось делать дальше, как начать двигаться в ней в такой позиции. Галадриэль же, сотрясаясь от удовольствия, бешено извивалась в его объятиях, оставляя на шее чувствительные метки, и синда стоило большого труда, чтобы не выронить её из рук. 

Владычица громко постанывала, царапая ему плечи, и сбивала мужа с ритма, в неистовстве пытаясь перехватить инициативу в движении, из-за чего им то и дело приходилось останавливаться, чтобы определиться, кто кого должен в данный момент трахать. Келеборн при всем своём немалом возбуждении от происходящего, чувствовал, что, если Галадриэль немедленно не кончит, то долго он так продолжать не сможет. Он развернулся, оперев теперь жену спиной на стену, и принялся двигаться в ней бешеными толчками, с облегчением замечая, что любимая находиться почти у самой цели. Её губа была прикушена, а глаза, заволокшиеся мечтательным туманом, бездумно смотрели из-под опущенных ресниц. Ещё одно усилие, и Галадриэль издала протяжный стон и, обхватив супруга за шею руками, наградила его ещё одним засосом. 

Келеборн постоял ещё минуту с женой на руках и своим членом внутри неё, а потом сделал попытку освободиться и от того, и от другого. Галадриэль недовольно поморщилась, но ослабила хватку ног на его бёдрах, встав на пол и выпустив его из себя. Однако, кольцо рук вокруг шеи не разомкнула, задумчиво глядя мужу в глаза бездонным взглядом. Лориэнский владыка отчаянно надеялся, что справился с поставленной задачей хорошо, и супруга отпустит его назад, к его уютным занятиям. Но пробежавшая по губам Галадриэли шаловливая улыбка тут же повергла его в уныние. Спокойная жизнь откладывалась ещё на неопределённое время, и синда был совсем не уверен, что проведёт его с приятностью для себя.

Владычица нежно поцеловала распухшие от поцелуев губы мужа и почти пропела сладким голоском:  
\- Ты был великолепен, милый! Но я чувствовала бы себя ещё лучше, если доставила тебе такое же удовольствие, какое ты принёс мне. Ведь, ты не кончил, мой мальчик? Надо это обязательно исправить.  
\- Не стоит переживать по этому поводу, котик, - залепетал Келеборн, цепляясь за слабую надежду избежать обещаемой награды.  
\- Как это не стоит? – владычица взглянула на него с некоторым недоумением. – Я же знаю, что ты любишь, когда я это делаю.

Она опять запустила свою ручку в густую копну платиновых волос синда и, крепко вцепившись в них, потянула его за собой к столу. Келеборн покорно последовал вслед за нею, смирившись со своей участью. Порывистым жестом Галадриэль смела с рабочей поверхности бумаги и книги, освобождая место для владыки и заставляя того приникнуть всей грудью к прохладному дереву. Проведя ладонью по бархатистой коже спины сверху вниз, она ласково погладила напряженные ягодицы супруга, а потом легонькими шлепками по внутренней поверхности бедер заставила его шире расставить ноги. Келеборн начал тяжело дышать. Галадриэль победоносно улыбнулась и, склонившись, зашептала ему прямо в ухо:  
\- Я же знаю, что ты хочешь этого, малыш. Жаль, что мы сейчас не у себя в спальне и с нами нет наших игрушек. Но одеваться, чтобы перейти туда, я думаю, не следует. Это собьёт наш настрой. Я сделаю всё сама, стараясь доставить тебе максимальное удовольствие.  
Она, не удержавшись, укусила супруга за плечо и быстро облизала себе два пальца на руке. Удобно устроившись позади Келеборна, владычица не сильно озабочиваясь, как там он, сразу до упора засунула длинный, изящный палец в отверстие супруга. Келеборн весь задрожал мелкой дрожью. Галадриэль стала двигать пальцем у него внутри, стараясь задеть нужную точку, но часто попадая не туда. Синда начал тихонько стонать и двигать задницей, стараясь подставиться правильно, чтобы палец с острым ногтем приносил, как можно меньше неприятных ощущений. Владчица интерпретировала его действия по-своему.  
\- О, тебе мало, проказник? Ты хочешь ещё? – и не успел Келеборн произнести хоть слово в ответ, как пальцев внутри него стало два. Владыка простонал сильнее и схватил себя рукой за член. Единственным способом избежать засовывания в себя всей руки жены, было как можно быстрее кончить. Тогда, возможно, игры на сегодня закончатся.  
\- Я вижу, как сильно тебе нравится, любимый, - Галадриэль, вцепившись длинными ногтями свободной руки в аппетитную ягодицу мужа, нещадно двигала уже тремя пальцами в тугом отверстии. Келеборн старался ей подмахивать и бешено водил рукой по своему члену. Наконец, через несколько минут болезннено-приятные ощущения слились в одно целое, и позволили владыке сотрясти стол под ним в желанном оргазме. Галадриэль по инерции ещё потрахала его, но, видя, что муж расслабленно убрал руку с члена, нехотя закончила процесс, перед этим для надёжности проведя ладонью по его животу. Задумчиво облизав пальчик, запачканный в сперме, она сильно шлёпнула Келеборна по заднице, оставляя красный след.

\- Что-то ты сегодня быстро, родной. Куда-то торопишься? Уж не на встречу ли с лихолесским товарищем? – глаза Галадриэль опять хищно сверкнули. Келеборн, который только позволил себе распрямиться и намеривался переместиться в кресло, вопросительно уставился на жену, в некотором волнении.  
\- Ты не представляешь, с каким наслаждением я бы сейчас отодрала эту шлюху-Мирквуда, чтобы он раз и навсегда забыл к нам дорогу! И для него я не пожалела бы самой здоровенной игрушки, размером орочий макси! Хотя, думаю, ему бы только понравилось.  
\- Галадриэль, прекрати, - Келеборн слабо поморщился.  
\- Ты, кажется, интересовался, приехал ли твой драгоценный распутник? - Галадриэль уже застегнула блузку на груди, поправила юбку и теперь заделывала волосы в густой пучок. – Представь, да. Он прибыл. И тут же наткнулся на Саурона. Мне было некогда с ними возиться, разруливать очередную неприятную ситуацию, в которую твой Мирквуд попадает с завидной регулярностью. Думаю, ничего страшного не произошло, там было полно народа, да и наш друг уже давно большой мальчик. Надеюсь, он справился.

Владычица ослепительно улыбнулась и покинула кабинет, громко хлопнув на прощанье дверью. Келеборн растерянно поглядев ей вслед, бросился к окну, которое выходило на площадь перед дворцом, мгновенно забыв про свою саднившую задницу. Он чуть не упал, на ходу натягивая на себя брюки и запутавшись в штанинах. На вип-стоянке невдалеке от главного хода, владыка разглядел знакомый серебристый седан. Рядом с ним оказался вплотную припаркован чёрный «Бугатти» Саурона. Но ни эльфа, ни майа нигде не было видно. 

Понимая умом, что соседство двух машин чистая случайность, произошедшая по прихоти парковщика, Келеборн всё равно не на шутку взволновался. Он быстро вернулся к столу, подобрал с пола пиджак и нашарил телефон во внутреннем кармане. Включил, и присел на стул, не в силах справиться с дрожью в ногах. На экране высветились двадцать пропущенных звонков от Трандуила. Лориэнский владыка тут же нажал на вызов абонента, который был занесён в его телефонную книгу под именем «малыш». Он привык так называть своего друга ещё с давних времён, когда был жив Орофер. В трубке послышались длинные гудки. Келеборн с замиранием сердца слушал их в течение долгих восьми минут, а потом принялся названивать ещё и ещё. Всё было бесполезно. Трандуил трубку не брал.


	3. Неожиданный союз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В конце главы автор не удержался о того, чтобы не покивать на самого себя.) История знакомства владычицы Галадриэль и Мелькора содержится тут: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4044913/chapters/9099820

Трандуил прибыл в Лориэн в совершенно растрёпанных чувствах. Когда Келеборн позвонил ему утром в субботу и попросил приехать к нему на пару-тройку дней, пока не закончится утомительное мероприятие, он заколебался. Синда понимал, что Бард совсем не обрадуется, если он уедет на все выходные в гости к лориэнскому владыке, учитывая, что с другом он расстался всего лишь на прошлой неделе. Кроме того, Келеборн предупредил, что там будет Саурон. В первый момент, услышав это известие, Трандуил сильно напрягся, в красках припомнив историю восьмилетней давности, но потом успокоился, выслушав заверения Келеборна в том, что майа будет всё время на виду и постоянно загружен делами экологического мероприятия. Кроме того, Келеборн предложил Трандуилу вообще не показываться на официальных церемониях, а провести все дни тихо и спокойно во внутренних покоях дворца, как частное лицо и друг хозяина. Из этого следовало, что чёрный властелин никоим образом не сможет пересечься с лихолесским эльфом, и угроза, исходящая от него, сводится к минимуму. Трандуил решил, что Келеборн знает, о чём говорит и на него можно положиться: он привык доверять своему старшему другу, сильно не рассуждая. Но вот Бард ... Как быть с ним?

Но и по поводу любовника синда также долго не заморачивался. Он припомнил многочисленные выходные дни, проведенные в полном одиночестве, и справедливо рассудил, что больше так продолжаться не может. Человеку будет только полезно подумать о своём поведении, когда вечером он окажется в постели один. С такими мыслями Трандуил начал собирать вещи, намереваясь просто оставить Барду записку на кухне, чтобы любовник на собственном опыте убедился, каково это, узнавать, что тебя опять оставили в одиночестве и даже не побеспокоились нормально сообщить об этом. Правда, положив в чемодан пару вещей, Трандуил решил всё-таки оповестить о своем отъезде Барда лично. Разговор в воспитательных целях, следовало вести твёрдо и решительно, доходчиво объяснив мотивы своего отъезда накопившейся обидой. Короче, эльф приготовился закатить грандиозную истерику. Но, увидев на экране монитора счастливое, улыбающееся лицо человека, вдруг растерял весь свой запал и для чего-то начал жалко врать, неожиданно для самого себя, приплетя в разговор Галадриэль. Естественно, что Бард ни слову не поверил и только излишне напрягся по поводу предстоящего отъезда. А вот дальше началось что-то необъяснимое. Трандуил никогда не видел любовника в таком состоянии, Бард всегда был спокоен и выдержан. Но то, что синда выслушал в последние минуты разговора, повергло его в настоящий шок. Эльф был не просто обижен, он был взбешён всем тем, что наговорил ему человек. 

Выходило, что всё это время любовник подозревал его в изменах или, в лучшем случае, легко допускал такую возможность. Проще сказать, Бард, как и многие остальные прочие, считал его шлюхой. Трандуил дрожащими от ярости руками засовывал вещи без разбору в вместительный чемодан. Он, который вёл образцово-показательный уединённый образ жизни в угоду человеку, отказывая себе во многих невинных удовольствиях, оказывается, всё равно не заслужил в глазах Барда полного доверия. Тот так и не смог забыть эту проклятую историю с Сауроном и Элрондом! Синда еле закрыл молнию на чемодане, прощальным взглядом окинув спальню, в которой было пережито много счастливых минут, и начал быстро спускаться по лестнице вниз. У чемодана, нещадно подпрыгивавшего на ступеньках за ним следом, по окончании столь экстремального спуска с треском отвалилось колесо. Трандуил со злостью поднял его с пола за ручку и с грохотом захлопнул за собой входную дверь. Решительным шагом направился в гараж, не глядя закинул чемодан в багажник и вскочил за руль своего старенького «Ситроена», повернув ключ в замке зажигания. Эльф, который мог легко позволить себе роскошные машины лучших марок, не торопился покупать себе новую, потому что Бард считал, что им незачем иметь в пользовании дорогие авто, дабы лишний раз не раздражать местную публику. Хотя сам Бард, между тем, катался по Дейлу на новеньком «Хаммере». 

Выруливая с подъездной дорожки, Трандуил заметил, что на него с соседней лужайки во все глаза пялится Торин. Гном, уютно расположившийся в шезлонге под зонтиком на краю небольшого бассейна, видимо,собирался порелаксировать в выходной день, потягивая пивко, пока Бильбо был призван в строй суровым начальством департамента статистики. Но, увидев, что эльф весьма эмоционально грузит багаж в машину, экс-секретарь немедленно озаботился и тут же оставил свои приятные занятия. Он решительным шагом направился к Мирквуду, очевидно желая в мельчайших подробностях узнать причины его волнения и пункт назначения, в который синда направляется. Трандуил подозревал, что Торин не удержится от вынесения сурового приговора по поводу принятых эльфом решений. Поэтому, когда короткая, сильная рука гнома приветственно взметнулась в почти повелительном жесте, требуя остановки движения, синда с наслаждением показал ему в чуть опущенное окно машины характерный жест с яростно поднятым средним пальцем. Несколько следующих кварталов Дейла Трандуил проехал с мстительной улыбкой на губах, вспоминая непередаваемое выражение, которое появилось на лице настырного гнома.

Однако постепенно улыбка сползла с его лица. Эльф опять начал накручивать себя по поводу чёрной неблагодарности, которую проявил Бард в ответ на все его безграничные уступки. Он же искренне любил человека, и ему было наплевать на всё вокруг, лишь бы любовник был рядом с ним счастлив. А теперь, оказывается, что Бард считал, что эльф только и делал, что мечтал, как трахнуться с кем-нибудь на стороне. Вот только с кем?! Трандуил почти никуда не выезжал, кроме как себе во владения или к Келеборну. Неужели, Бард дошёл до того, что стал считать, что Трандуил способен переспать со своим старым другом? Синда задохнулся от этой мысли и еле вписался в поворот дороги, ведущий в Лориэн. Начал накрапывать меленький, но частый дождик, и асфальт полотна шоссе становился опасно мокрым. Следовало взять себя в руки, чтобы не попасть в переделку. Трандуил решил отрешиться от происходящего, и перестать думать о перенесенном оскорблении. 

Он включил музыку на полную громкость и полностью опустил боковое стекло, бездумно управляя автомобилем. Ветер приятно холодил пылающее лицо. Вскоре волосы его намокли, а на матовых щеках заблестели маленькие капельки влаги. Глянув на себя в зеркало, синда с горечью подумал, что выглядит сейчас так, как будто он только что плакал. Он тряхнул волосами и закрыл окно. Меньше всего, Трандуил собирался рыдать в такой ситуации. Пусть Бард думает про него, что хочет, ему на это абсолютно наплевать. Он собирается прекрасно провести время в гостях у Келеборна, а уж только потом решить, куда ему возвращаться: к себе в Мирквуд или в тихий дом в пригороде Дейла. От этой мысли синда немного заерзал на сиденье. Всё-таки, его связывали с человеком сильные чувства, от которых трудно было легко отрешиться. Оскорбление, нанесенное Бардом, было тяжело, но всерьёз о разрыве с ним Трандуил был не в состоянии даже подумать. Эльф опять мысленно пометался между жгучей обидой и не менее жгучей любовью и решил, что непременно даст Барду шанс, если тот, как следует извиниться и пообещает, что впредь все нелепые подозрения любовником будут отброшены. 

Обычно человек названивал эльфу по несколько раз на дню, и синда был уверен, что тот не удержится и скоро наберёт его номер. Разговор, конечно, должен состояться максимально серьёзный, но примирение было вполне возможно. Слава Эру они же всё-таки разумные существа, которые любят друг друга и столько пережили вместе! Успокаивая, а может быть, накручивая себя (Трандуил так и не сумел определиться в этом вопросе), эльф плавно мчался по безупречному шоссе. И чем ближе он оказывался к своей цели, тем менее спокойно становилось у него на душе. Время шло, а Бард не звонил. Это было совершенно на него не похоже! Остановившись, чтобы перекусить в придорожном кафе, когда большая часть дороги была позади, Трандуил даже проверил, не разрядился ли, чего доброго, его мобильник. Но нет, телефон был в полном порядке. Синда задумчиво посмотрел на девственно чистый экран, без всяких пропущенных звонков, не замечая, что начал нервно постукивать тонкими пальцами по гладкой поверхности кафешного столика. 

Только официант принёс заказ эльфа, как раздался звонок. Но по мелодии вызова Трандуил понял, что звонит Элронд. С некоторым недоумением он принял вызов, и тут же из трубки на него обрушился целый ливень упрёков и поток нравоучений. Синда потерял дар речи. Он никак не мог предположить, что Бард вместо того, чтобы прямо поговорить с ним, попытавшись извиниться, натравит на него ривенделльского владыку. Элронд долго читал ему лекцию на тему необдуманного безрассудства, с которым синда, по словам министра, ищет приключения на свою прекрасную задницу. Мирквуд даже слова не мог вставить в тираду своего серьёзного друга. Но после того как Элронд посоветовал ему немедленно возвращаться домой, к Барду, Трандуил издал какой-то неопределенный звук и начал возмущённо сыпать такой скороговоркой фраз, что министр удивлённо замолчал в трубке. Синда, высказав всё свое негодование, внезапно осознал, что Элронд, скорее всего, не понял и половины из всего им сказанного. Но продолжать этот глупый и бесполезный разговор показалось Трандуилу совершенно излишним, и он просто отключил телефон. Оставшийся отрезок пути он проделал в абсолютной тишине, которая ещё больше усугубляла мрачное состояние его духа.

Когда седан Трандуила остановился на парковке в нескольких метрах от входа в резиденцию лориэнских владык, единственным желанием в голове водителя было как можно быстрее и незаметнее попасть в покои Келеборна, чтобы обнять хозяина, поделиться с ним всеми своими неприятностями и увидеть в ответ сочувствие в ласковых серых глазах. Главное, было не наткнуться по дороге на Галадриэль. Меньше всего в настоящую минуту, Трандуил был настроен вступать в ядовитую полемику с великолепной нолдорской правительницей. Душевных сил оставалась так мало, что любая фраза язвительной дамы могла спровоцировать синда на равноценные действия, а начинать свой визит в гостеприимный дом с горячей схватки с хозяйкой, стало бы непоправимым нарушением правил хорошего тона. Поэтому, выйдя из машины, он рассеяно обвёл глазами площадку перед дворцовой лестницей, но никакой видимой опасности для себя не обнаружил.

Открыв багажник, Трандуил потянул тяжелый чемодан за ручку, но не смог сдвинуть его с места. Проклятый обломок крепления колеса прочно зацепился за что-то в тёмной глубине внутренностей машины и никак не давал достигнуть желаемой цели. Безуспешно подёргав поклажу, примериваясь к ней с разных положений, эльф понял, что придётся применить больше усилий и запачкать руки. Вздохнув, он почти с головой занырнул в пыльную темноту, стремясь нашарить досадную помеху рукой. Синда так увлёкся процессом, что не сразу почувствовал нежное поглаживание по ягодицам тяжёлой, горячей руки. На секунду замерев и осознав, что ему не померещилось, и кто-то реально вцепился в его задницу всей пятернёй, Трандуил так резко попытался выпрямиться, что если бы сильная рука незнакомца не защитила его макушку, то он наверняка разбил бы голову в кровь о дверцу багажника. Та же рука через секунду обвила талию и до жути знакомый насмешливый голос мурлыкнул в заострённое ухо, мгновенно затрясшегося в нервной дрожи эльфа:  
\- Ну, здравствуй, любовь моя! Давненько мы не виделись.

Трандуил повернул голову и встретился своим прозрачным взглядом с ярко пылающими жёлтым огнём глазами своего давнего поклонника. Майа радостно улыбался ему, но в улыбке проскальзывало что-то настолько хищное, что эльф неожиданно сам для себя ловко вывернулся из крепких объятий Саурона и мгновенно оказался за рулём своего авто, закрыв замки всех дверей изнутри и подняв боковое стекло со стороны водителя. Только тогда он сумел втянуть воздух в лёгкие. Сердце бешено билось в груди, а руки вцепились в руль с такой силой, что костяшки тонких пальцев побелели. Первым порывом синда было завести мотор и умчаться куда подальше, но в следующую секунду он сообразил, что Саурон способен тут же броситься за ним в погоню, а в своём старом «Ситроене» эльф был совсем не уверен. По всему выходило, что, как бы глупо это не выглядело со стороны, безопасней отсидеться внутри салона, на оживлённой дворцовой площади. Он прикрыл глаза и откинулся головой на подголовник кресла. Не собирается же майа торчать на солнцепёке вечно.

Сказать, что Саурон был раздосадован, было ничего не сказать. Он никак не ожидал, что его синда, застигнутый врасплох, проявит такую прыть и ловко выскользнет из крепких, дружеских объятий бывшего коллеги. Майа задумчиво почесал висок острым ногтем с идеальным маникюром, следя взглядом за трепыханиями эльфа внутри салона. Если бы Мирквуд вздумал ударить по газам, то майа легко нагнал бы его в своём «Бугатти» где-нибудь возле пустынной лесной опушки, покрытой василёчками, и тогда их разговор мог принять весьма интересный оборот. Саурон с надеждой подождал пару минут, но хитрый синда видимо догадался, что в гонке скоростей ему ничего не светит, и решил тупо затаиться внутри салона. Тёмный властелин вздохнул и направился неторопливым шагом к водительской двери седана. Заглянул сквозь слегка затонированное стекло и легонько постучал по нему пальцами, ловя взгляд лихолесского чуда. В глазах эльфа страх явственно перемешивался с ненавистью. Синда строптиво дёрнул подбородком в ответ на недвусмысленный призыв Саурона вступить в мирные переговоры, но стекло чуть-чуть приспустил.

\- Очень невежливо, владыка Мирквуд, не отвечать на приветствие другого официального лица. Может, кончишь изображать оскорблённое достоинство и вылезешь из этой консервной банки?  
Трандуил сжал губы в узкую полоску и скривил их в презрительной усмешке. Видимо, внутри машины он наивно полагал себя в полной безопасности. Майа начинал помимо острого возбуждения чувствовать и не менее острое раздражение. Он потемнел лицом и вновь нестерпимо просиял волосами, из-за чего синда пришлось прикрыть бирюзовые глаза шелковистыми ресницами.  
\- Знаешь, как глупо ты сейчас выглядишь со стороны?! Может ты не в курсе, но я могу одним лёгким усилием сорвать дверь твоей машины с петель ко всем барлогам. Так что, сделай милость, не усугубляй ситуацию: выйди сам, - последнюю фразу Саурон, склонившись, выдохнул в маленькую щёлку приоткрытого стекла с настоящим шипением, как огромный хищник из семейства кошачьих. Трандуил моргнул, быстро вытащив из кармана мобильник. Набрал номер и приложил телефон к уху, не сводя загипнотизированного взгляда с тёмного властелина.  
\- Ну, и кому ты сейчас звонишь? Папочке, мамочке или мужу?- майа, насмешливо скривив губы, следил за действиями эльфа. Мирквуд растерянно покосился на Саурона, затем с досадой глянул на экран мобильника, и опять начал названивать, явно поменяв вызываемого абонента. Данного собеседника он буквально затерроризировал звонками, набирая его, по крайней мере, раз двадцать. Но результат получился столь же плачевным, как и в первом случае. Никто Трандуилу не ответил.   
Глаза Саурона сощурились в лукавые кошачьи щелочки. Сейчас он действительно был похож на хитрого кота, играющего с маленькой, беленькой мышкой:  
\- Так. Смотри и восхищайся моей прозорливостью. Хотя чему тут удивляться, я же всё-таки могущественный майа. Первым был папочка Элронд, правда? И он не снял трубочку на вызов от своей любимой малышки? Невероятная вещь! Но легко объяснимая: славный владыка отключил все аппараты, так как находится на высоте десять тысяч метров над Ардой, летя навстречу своей белокурой любви. Раз! – Майа звонко щёлкнул пальцами, словно фокусник в цирке, исполнивший невероятный трюк: – Теперь, два. Вторым, несомненно, был мамочка Келеборн. Он для меня не представляет никакой опасности, в отличие от папочки, с которым мне пока приходится считаться. Поэтому ты позвонил ему вслед за Элрондом. Но всё же твоя мамочка - хозяин этого лесного Манвэугодного великолепия. Мне вроде не с руки с ним ссориться, находясь у него в гостях, весьма разумно рассудил ты. Но, к несчастью для тебя, Келеборн тоже не берет трубку, Мелькор знает по какой причине! И вот тут напрашивается третий вариант. Любимый муж. Кстати, почему это он не вместе с тобой? Очень опрометчиво с его стороны! Ну же, крошка, набери его. Он примчится на крыльях любви вместе с армией гномов и хоббитов Дейла. Может ещё и славного губернатора с собой прихватит. Как старик, жив ещё?   
Саурон вдруг внимательно всмотрелся в побледневшее лицо Мирквуда, который нервным жестом перекинул волосы на одну сторону плеча и отбросил телефон на пустое сиденье рядом с собой.  
\- Ого! Не будем звонить Барду? Гроза в раю? Какая прелесть, вы поругались! Наконец-то! Вылазь оттуда, дрянь такая! – и майа довольно ощутимо сотряс дверь бедного «Ситроена», дёрнув в нетерпении за ручку.  
Синда отрицательно помотал головой и начал заплетать волосы в косу.  
\- Ну, хорошо, сиди пока не надоест, - Саурон презрительно усмехнулся. – Самое смешное, что я не уйду. Я ещё упёртей тебя, маленькая лесная шлюшка. Если ты думаешь, что я утомлюсь, то на это не рассчитывай. У меня есть прекрасный тенёк, в этом теньке расположены удобные ступенечки, сейчас пойду, присяду прямо на них, и мне абсолютно наплевать, что будут думать шастающие туда-сюда делегаты насчёт столь милого зрелища: великий правитель подкарауливает в антисанитарных условиях правителя не столь великого. … Не смеши народ, Мирквуд! Выходи! Я хочу только поздороваться, вот и всё. От этого ты точно не рассыплешься.

Трандуил взял телефон с сиденья, попробовал ещё раз дозвониться до Келеборна, но тот трубку снова не взял. Синда чувствовал, что попал в ловушку, но эта ловушка ставила его в нестерпимо глупое положение. Владыка Мирквуд при свете яркого солнца дрожит как осиновый лист на сиденье своего авто прямо посреди Лориэна! Чего действительно он опасается? Что может сделать ему Саурон, если в огромной резиденции кругом кипит повседневная оживлённая деятельность? Трандуил при визитах к Келеборну останавливался всегда в одних и тех же гостевых комнатах. Дорогу к ним он прекрасно знал и с самого начала намеривался проследовать туда, не привлекая ничьего внимания. Конечно, если он сейчас выйдет из авто, то Саурон непременно потащится за ним следом. Но коридоры дворца просто кишели слугами, и нужно было быть последним трусом, чтобы продолжать глупо дожидаться в машине посторонней помощи. В конце концов, ещё будучи юным принцем, Трандуил привык принимать участие в великих сражениях с тёмными силами, да и в последствии никогда не уступал злу. Эльф решительно выдохнул воздух из лёгких и резко распахнул водительскую дверь, чуть хорошо не приложив ею Саурона. Майа с присущей ему кошачьей грацией в последний миг увернулся от удара.

Щёки синда немного горели, но соболиные брови были решительно сдвинуты на переносице. Он уверенно направился к открытому багажнику и опять уцепился за ручку упрямого чемодана. Вновь безрезультатно подёргав за неё несколько секунд, Трандуил в отчаянии встал столбом, чувствуя себя последним идиотом под направленным на него, пристальным взглядом майа. Для того чтобы выиграть схватку с собственным багажом, необходимо было вновь наклониться, подставляя свой тыл опасному поклоннику. Можно, конечно, остановить любого слугу и поручить ему доставку чемодана в свои комнаты, но синда вдруг осознал насколько сложившаяся нелепая ситуация его раздражает. Весь сегодняшний день с самого утра напоминал один большой кошмарный сон, от которого он всё никак не мог пробудиться.  
\- Блядь! – Трандуил со всей дури пнул носком дорого ботинка по колесу «Ситроена». Ему стало немного легче.  
\- Ого, какие выражения! Я краснею за вас, достопочтенный владыка! Такое ругательство из столь прекрасных уст. А ещё говорят, что эльфы – нежнейшие создания, - Саурон радостно заулыбался и мощной рукой легко освободил строптивый предмет из машинного плена. – Я всегда рад прийти на помощь старинному другу.  
Трандуил потрясённо уставился на майа, чувствуя необходимость что-то сказать.  
\- Благодарю, - еле выдавил из себя синда и протянул руку за чемоданом.  
\- Не стоит утруждать себя, я сам донесу куда нужно. Веди же меня, прекрасное создание! – Саурон завёл руку с багажом себе за спину.  
\- Послушай, прекрати! Может, ты считаешь себя очень остроумным, но всё это совсем не смешно. После того, как ты поступил со мной, я не намерен вести с тобой милые беседы. Да и никакие вообще беседы вести не намерен! Так что отдай мои вещи, Саурон, и на этом закончим наше общение, - Трандуил вновь протянул руку, но майа сделал отрицательный жест.  
\- Тогда оставь их себе, - синда презрительно усмехнулся и повернулся, чтобы уйти, но железная рука тут же крепко прихватила его за руку чуть повыше локтя.  
\- Не спеши, красавчик! – в голосе Саурона зазвенела сталь. – Давай не будем обострять наши дружеские отношения. Может быть, ты не заметил, но мы беседуем с тобой вот уже двадцать минут, и никто из окружающих не обращает на нас абсолютно никакого внимания. Ещё минута, и мы оказываемся в моём «Бугатти», что очень удачно стоит буквально в пяти метрах от твоей развалюхи. Ещё двадцать минут и мы в Дол Гулдуре, а там всего лишь час лёту до Барад-Дура. И поверь, пока твои эльфийские дружки очнутся и обнаружат твою пропажу, мы вдоволь насладимся общением друг с другом в очень милой обстановке моей спальни. Я верну им тебя, не скажу, что по первому требованию (потянуть время при переговорах святое дело), но по десятому верну. Из-за одной эльфийской шлюхи начинать войну не рационально. Хотя в каком ты будешь состоянии, по возвращении в объятия твоих могущественных покровителей Моргот знает. Я в родных стенах сдерживаться не привык. Поэтому, надеюсь, сейчас ты оценишь всю опасность сложившейся для тебя ситуации, и позволишь мне несколько невинных шалостей, вроде этой, - горячая рука майа бесцеремонно забралась под ремень брюк Трандуила и по-хозяйски смяла несколько раз упругую ягодицу.   
Синда слушал речь Саурона заворожено и даже никак не отреагировал на его сомнительные действия. Рот эльфа неосознанно полуоткрылся.  
\- Моргот! Ты специально это делаешь?! – чёрный владыка еле сдерживал себя, чтобы окончательно не стащить с Трандуила мешающую часть гардероба и не отодрать его прямо на капоте машины. – Закрой рот! И когда ты уже начнешь носить нижнее белье? Бард, наверно, негодует на такой разврат! Быстро пошли, найдём для продолжения более удобное место. На нас уже начинают пялиться! 

Действительно несколько лесных эльфов из охраны дворца настороженно посматривая на странную пару, тихо переговаривались между собой. Трандуил разумно рассудив, что чем дальше он окажется от опасной близости к машине Саурона, тем легче ему будет избавиться от домогательств настырного майа, молча повернулся и направился во внутренние покои дворца. Саурон, как приклеенный двинул за ним следом, возбуждённо посапывая у синда над ухом. Он и не подумал убирать руку со сводящих с ума, бархатных на ощупь ягодиц Трандуила, страстно сминая их своими сильными пальцами и наверняка оставляя на нежной коже явственные отметки. Другая рука у него была занята поклажей эльфа, и майа весело помахивал тяжеленным чемоданом на ходу. Они быстро поднялись по мраморным ступеням лестницы и прошествовали дальше в замысловатое хитросплетение переходов монументального дворца.  
\- Посмотри, какая мы с тобой идеальная пара! – Саурон кивком головы показал на огромное настенное зеркало в коридоре, мимо которого они проходили. – Не понимаю, почему ты так отчаянно упираешься? Тебе же понравилось тогда со мной! Не могу смириться с мыслью, что ты кончаешь от сюсюканий жалкого Барда. Спорим, что ты симулируешь оргазм?  
Трандуил в ответ только презрительно усмехнулся и тут же сморщился от боли, ощутив на своей измученной пятой точке злой щипок.  
\- Не беси меня, детка! Ещё раз выкажешь своё неудовольствие от общения со мной, и я по-настоящему обижусь. И ещё: мы слишком долго идём неизвестно куда. Давай остановимся, наконец. Мне кажется, что вот в той нише справа по коридору достаточно уютно для привала. Сейчас по-быстрому перепихнёмся, а когда дойдём до места назначения я полностью удовлетворю все малейшие твои прихоти. Ну и себя не забуду, конечно.

Только Саурон предпринял попытку потянуть эльфа в указанное место, как коридор огласился шумом шагов, и из-за поворота показалась многочисленная процессия с Келеборном во главе. За ним следовали десять эльфов-охранников ведомых Халдиром. При виде целого и невредимого Трандуила, лицо лориэнского владыки озарилось искренней радостью и облегчением, которое тут же сменилось раздражением, как только он понял, кто сопровождает Мирквуда. Несколько секунд Келеборн недоуменно взирал на руку чёрного властелина, находящуюся в совсем непредназначенном для неё месте на теле синда, а потом его охватила волна праведного негодования.  
\- Что здесь происходит?! – голос лориэнца звенел от ярости.  
Трандуил дёрнулся к нему навстречу, но цепкая рука майа вцепилась в его многострадальную задницу острыми ногтями, явно проткнув кожу до крови, и синда, скривившись, застыл на месте.  
\- Владыка Келеборн! Как я рад вас видеть! Простите, что не могу прижать вас к груди в дружеском приветствии по причине занятости обеих рук. Как видите, я сопровождаю владыку Мирквуда в его комнаты, помогая доставить багаж до места назначения. Слуги в вашем дворце слишком заняты хлопотами по подготовке к конгрессу, - майа просто излучал доброжелательность.  
\- Келеборн, где ты был?! Я тебе звонил сто раз! – у Трандуила, наконец, прорезался голос. – Он прицепился ко мне ещё у машины, как только я подъехал, и вот …- лихолесский синда оглянулся назад на проклятую руку, палец которой в данную секунду бесцеремонно прошелся по его отверстию.  
\- Благодарю вас, владыка Саурон, за оказанную владыке Мирквуду помощь, - голос Келеборна был предельно сух. – Дальше я сам позабочусь о комфорте моего доброго друга.

Он подал знак лесным эльфам, и трое здоровых молодцов ловко перехватили из руки майа чемодан. Остальные тем временем взяли Саурона в кольцо. Волосы майа пылали, но на губах играла сладкая улыбка. Он наклонился к уху Трандуила и еле слышно прошелестел:   
\- Я и не рассчитывал, что смогу получить тебя сразу, сию минуту. Но прелюдия была хороша. И поверь мне, ты не уедешь из Лориэна, без того, чтобы в твоей заднице побывал не только мой палец, но и мой член!   
При этих словах майа со всей силы засадил длинный средний палец в дырку эльфа, так что тот от боли прикусил губу, чтобы не вскрикнуть. В ту же минуту Халдир потянулся к Саурону с явным намерением прийти на помощь Трандуилу, но чёрный владыка бросил на охранника такой взгляд, что тот невольно отступил на пол шага назад. Майа демонстративно нехотя вытащил руку из брюк синда и со всего маху отвесил ему резкий, весьма болезненный шлепок по заднице, придав ускорение в движении навстречу Келеборну. Присутствующие шокировано ахнули, но смолчали. Трандуил, невольно держась за горящее место удара, надёжно устроился за спиной друга. Больше десятка разноцветных глаз смотрели со всех сторон на Саурона со скрытой угрозой. Тёмный повелитель обворожительно улыбнулся, небрежно кивнул хозяину дома, развернулся на каблуках и направился назад по коридору с гордо поднятой пылающей головой.

Тем временем, Келеборн, бережно обняв Мирквуда за плечо, увлёк его за собой, в беседку прекрасного парка, разбитого прямо под окнами их с Галадриэль внутренних покоев, велев доставить туда две бутылочки марочного вина и всё необходимое, чтобы восстановить потерянные при столкновении с Сауроном силы дорогого друга.  
\- Так почему ты не брал трубку, когда я тебе звонил? – губы Трандуила обиженно надулись. – Ты обещал, что я гарантировано не встречусь с этим извращенцем в Лориэне, а получилось так, что ещё минута, и он меня с лёгкостью выебал бы прямо в коридоре твоего дворца!   
\- Прости, малыш, что так получилось! Меня отвлекла Галадриэль, - при этих словах Келеборн слегка покраснел. - Ты же знаешь, что сопротивляться её напору бесполезно. Больше такое не повториться: твои покои возьмут под усиленную охрану, и я большую часть дня буду при тебе.  
\- А Галадриэль будет при тебе большую часть ночи. Мне совсем не улыбается перспектива обслуживать в это время суток твоего самого отвратного посетителя! Он грозился похитить меня и увезти в Мордор! – теперь губы Трандуила начали трястись от жалости к себе.  
Келеборн выглядел так, как будто ещё секунда, и он тоже заплачет вместе со своим гостем: - Бедный, ты так настрадался сегодня! Выпей немножко холодненького вина, и всё пройдет! – он протянул приятелю бокал, в котором искрился благородный напиток.  
\- Не хочу я вина! Я хочу в душ! У меня вся задница в синяках от его щипков. И он весьма болезненно засунул в меня свой палец! – Трандуил чуть не сорвался на крик. Келеборн глянул на него с сочувствием и пониманием.   
\- Хорошо, пойдём к тебе. Я подожду, пока ты освежишься и немного успокоишься. А после этого мы тихо перекусим вместе. У меня есть целебная мазь, если хочешь, давай намажем ей все твои пострадавшие места, - лориэнский владыка ласково провёл по волосам друга. – Только не волнуйся так, прошу. Теперь ты в полной безопасности, и всё уже позади.

\- Ничего не позади, … - вдруг еле слышно прошептал Трандуил, склонив голову Келеборну на плечо. – Мне так плохо!   
\- Я понимаю, милый! Успокойся. Это всё из-за Барда, да? Из-за того, что ты с ним поссорился?  
\- Только ты всегда понимаешь, что у меня на душе, Келеборн! Палец чёрного властелина в моей заднице, вещь очень неприятная, но она не стоит того, чтобы так уж переживать по этому поводу. А вот Бард! Он так обидел меня, ты не представляешь, как сильно! – Трандуил тонкими пальцами сильно сжал плечо Келеборна.  
\- Успокойся, успокойся, родной, - друг ещё сильнее прижал к себе, сотрясающееся хрупкое тело. – И по поводу Барда так переживать тоже не стоит. Вы помиритесь, я уверен. Эта первая крупная ссора за восемь лет на моей памяти. Всё когда-нибудь случается в первый раз, тебе ли не знать об этом?  
\- Не стоит переживать по поводу того, что человек, которого я люблю, считает меня шлюхой?! – глаза Трандуила гневно сузились в узкие щёлки. – Не стоит переживать, что после всех оскорблений, он даже не соизволил позвонить, зато по его милости на меня набросился Элронд со своими вечными нравоучениями? Не стоит переживать, из-за того, что Бард считает, что мы с тобой спим?!  
\- Манвэ! – Келеборн так дёрнулся, как будто ему дали оплеуху. – Что ты говоришь?! Опомнись! Не может быть, чтобы Бард додумался до подобной чепухи!  
\- Не волнуйся за его фантазию: великолепно додумался и похоже в красках представил! И вообще он, оказывается, считает, что для меня нет никакой принципиальной разницы, кому из вас троих дать: тебе, Элронду или Саурону! А может и всем вместе, - прозрачная слеза скатилась по матовой щеке Трандуила. Келеборн стёр её осторожными прикосновениями горячих губ.  
\- Какая гадость! Но ты абсолютно в этом уверен, малыш? Может быть, ты немного преувеличиваешь сказанное им? Весьма вероятно, что в тебе говорит обида.  
\- Ты не веришь мне?! – в расширенных прозрачных глазах плескалось настоящее отчаяние.  
\- Что ты! Как ты можешь так думать. Я всегда с тобой и на твоей стороне, - рука Келеборна осторожно переместилась с плеча на шею лихолесского друга, а потом нежно поползла вниз по спине, пока не остановилась, тихо поглаживая, чуть пониже поясницы. Тёплые губы лориэнского владыки ласково коснулись лба Трандуила в отеческом поцелуе.

\- Ах, какая прелесть! Вы только посмотрите на это! – Саурон наблюдал за разворачивающейся в беседке сценой с высоты балкона изысканной гостиной владычицы Галадриэль. Майа обратил пылающий взор на хозяйку дома, которая, гневно сжав побелевшие губы, стояла рядом с ним. – Вижу, что двух благородных правителей связывает такая нежная дружба, что владыка Келеборн не устаёт доказывать верность этому чувству весьма разнообразными способами. Жаль, что отсюда не слышна их высокоморальная беседа, а то бы я, несомненно, почерпнул из чистого источника нравственности много познавательного для себя.  
Чёрный властелин попал в гостиную хозяйки по чистой случайности. После того, как первая схватка за обладание прекрасным эльфом была отбита превосходящими силами противника, майа отступив, немного заплутал в хитрых переплетениях коридоров лориэнского дворца, на стенах которого для удобства прибывших гостей были развешаны указатели. Правда, стоило доверчивому мордорскому путнику отдаться на волю хитрых табличек, как в скором времени он обнаружил, что явно ходит по кругу, уткнувшись взглядом в ту самую нишу в стене, которая четверть часа назад была сочтена им походящей для минут страсти. 

Саурон плюнул на таблички и пошёл наугад. Скоро от обилия витых колонн в резных листьях и виноградных лозах у него стало рябить в глазах, а в груди зародилось что-то похожее, разумеется, не на панику, нет, но определённо напоминающее чувство тревоги. Как назло навстречу перестали попадаться слуги, у которых до сего момента спрашивать дорогу майа считал ниже своего достоинства. Наконец, увидев в конце очередного блядского коридора чуть приоткрытую дверь, из которой лился поток яркого солнечного света, Саурон решительным шагом направился туда и распахнул её пинком. Солнечные лучи ударили ему в глаза, он на миг зажмурился и услышал тихое: «Ах!». Голос был явно женский. Когда глаза майа привыкли к солнечному свету, разливающемуся по просторному помещению, он разглядел хозяйку дворца, которая, расположившись в удобном, мягком кресле и положив ноги на пуфик, до вторжения непрошенного гостя явно была с головой поглощена происходящим в её ноутбуке. 

Саурон галантно рассыпавшись в извинениях за столь бесцеремонное вторжение, объяснил его причину, слегка пройдясь по замысловатой внутренней планировке дворца. Галадриэль в ответ, в свою очередь, колко пошутила над рассеянностью сильных мира сего и вежливо пригласила гостя присесть, предложив чашечку кофе. Для того чтобы в полной мере насладиться прекрасным напитком, хозяйка гостеприимно предложила перейти на огромный балкон, выходящий в благоухающий тонкими ароматами сад. Именно там, усевшись на лёгкие плетеные кресла перед низким столиком, изящно сервированным вышколенным слугой, необычная пара с изумлением пронаблюдала за появлением на сцене Трандуила и Келеборна. Как только двое синдар застыли у беседки, лицо Галадриэль разительно изменилось. Великая владычица с трудно скрываемым негодованием смотрела вниз. Трандуил, часто и торопясь, говорил что-то лориэнскому владыке, который в ответ явно утешал лихолесского синда. В момент, когда Мирквуд пустил слезу, Галадриль не выдержала и вскочила с кресла, метнувшись к перилам. Майа с любопытством последовал за ней. 

Приятели переместились внутрь беседки, но сквозь опутавшую легкое резное дерево листву дикого винограда всё было довольно хорошо видно. Особенное впечатление на ревнивых наблюдателей произвели нежные поглаживания пониже спины и поцелуи. Саурону тут же захотелось оторвать голову Келеборну, а Галадриэль – Трандуилу. Вот тогда-то майа и разразился своей ядовитой тирадой, пройдясь насчёт отеческой заботы проявляемой некоторыми верными друзьями по отношению к своим младшим товарищам. И тут же понял, в какую благодатную почву попало это семя. Галадриэль смотрела на него в упор яростным взглядом, а её губы вытянулись в бескровную, узкую полоску. 

Чёрный властелин внезапно взглянул на неё с нескрываемым интересом. В голове смутно начала созревать одна интересная идея. Необходимо было тщательно прозондировать настроение этой ослеплённой ревностью, властной эльфийской стервы.  
\- Послушайте, владычица Галадриэль, - на лице Саурона читалось настоящее участие. – Мне кажется, владыка Мирквуд немного злоупотребляет гостеприимством, которое вы так любезно предоставляете ему под своим кровом. Я с болью в сердце вынужден констатировать сей факт.  
\- Почему вы сделали такой вывод? – Галадриэль надменно покосилась на майа, но чуть подрагивающие от ярости тонкие пальцы выдавали её истинное настроение. Внизу как раз откупорили бутылочку и начали разливать вино по бокалам.  
\- Это видно невооружённым взглядом. Великий владыка Келеборн через час … - Саурон небрежно взглянул на свой эксклюзивный «Бреге» на запястье, - должен открывать важнейшее мероприятие, которое проводится в стенах вашего великолепного дворца. Но он тратит свое драгоценное время на нелепые проблемы эгоистичного друга. Я знаю Трандуила, поэтому говорю так безапелляционно, извините, если хоть в чём-то позволил задеть ваши чувства.  
\- Что вы, вам совершенно не за что извиняться. Всё, к сожалению, обстоит именно так, как вы только что метко подметили, - Галадриэль даже на секунду прикрыла глаза, стараясь справиться с обуревавшим её возмущением. Меньше всего она хотела показать свою слабость перед лицом врага. – Но владыки так давно дружат, что мой муж всегда находит минутку, чтобы наставить своего легкомысленного друга на путь истинный.   
«Поглаживая его по заднице!», - мысленно добавил Саурон, а вслух произнес: - Я всегда восхищался мудростью и добрым сердцем вашего супруга. Но знаете ли вы, какое мнение с недавних пор начало распространяться по всему Средиземью? Мне печально его повторять, так что я применю поговорку: «Скажи мне, кто твой друг, и я скажу, кто ты», - майа приложил руку к груди, глядя на безмолвно задохнувшуюся от негодования эльфийку. – Да-да, именно так, к сожалению. Конечно, все разумные головы Арды понимают, что вся вина владыки Келеборна состоит лишь в том, что он от чистого сердца опекает владыку Мирквуда. Но вы прекрасно осведомлены сколько в этой же Арде голов неразумных. А репутация самого опекаемого оставляет желать лучшего. Да что там! Всем известно, какая шлюха, простите за столь грубое слово, но только оно способно передать печальное положение дел, этот Мирквуд. И вот уже начинают плодиться многочисленные слухи, что опека эта, в общем-то, не столь чиста. Что двух владык связывают общие пороки, в частности, кроме всего прочего упоминается пристрастие к алкоголю. А особо циничные успевают договориться до того, что не столь давняя, печально известная связь Мирквуда с министром Элрондом случилась чуть ли не с благословения вашего сиятельного супруга. Возможно, я слишком дерзок и излишне раню ваши чувства? 

Майа вопросительно взглянул на побледневшую Галадриэль. Та стиснула зубы и отрицательно помотала головой:  
\- Нет-нет! Продолжайте, я должна знать, о чём шушукаются в грязных закоулках Средиземья.   
\- Ну что ж! – Саурон тонко усмехнулся, оценив шпильку, пущенную в его адрес Галадриэль. - Говорят, якобы именно владыка Келеборн свёл Мирквуда со своим зятем для того, чтобы синдар было удобней предаваться низменным страстям. Ведь это было так затруднительно сделать под вашим бдительным оком. Но вскоре обман вскрылся, Элронд расстался с Мирквудом, а вы с терпением, достойным Эру Илуватара, продолжаете принимать разлучника в своём доме. Жалеют вас, жалеют Элронда, даже Мирквуда, представьте, жалеют некоторые. Многие готовы ему простить всё за его порочную красоту. А вот вашего супруга не очень жалеют, и, даже, напротив, осуждают. Но вы, я вижу, так побледнели! Вам дурно! Позвольте, я помогу вам присесть. Не принимайте близко к сердцу мои рассказы. Я пересказал вам всего лишь глупые слухи.  
«Половину из которых ты только что сочинил сам», - владычица, естественно, была в курсе личной заинтересованности майа в вопросе с Трандуилом. Но сердце сжигала тревога. Если хотя бы малая толика грязи, поведанной ей Сауроном (хотя бы про алкоголь), действительно смаковалась в Средиземье, надо было принимать немедленные меры по удалению из жизни Келеборна запятнанного всевозможными пороками соседа. Но вот только, как?! Сказать, что она не пыталась сделать это и раньше, было ничего не сказать. А воз, (она опять бросила раздражённый взгляд вниз, на беседку, где покончили с первой бутылкой и открыли вторую) и ныне там! 

\- Весьма прискорбно, владыка Саурон, что вы прислушиваетесь к подобным выдумкам, - вслух произнесла Галадриэль. И величественно добавила: - Прошу простить, меня влекут многочисленные заботы. Было приятно перекинуться с вами парой слов. Я велю слуге проводить вас, чтобы вы наверняка нашли дорогу к себе.  
\- Послушайте, Галадриэль! – Саурон как-то странно смотрел на эльфийку. В его глазах, как, впрочем, и в волосах, бушевал настоящий огненный вихрь. – А хотите, я избавлю вас от Мирквуда раз и навсегда?!  
\- Что?! Вы забываетесь! – владычица была так потрясена, что даже не стала зацикливаться на том, что майа позволил себе фамильярность, никак не протитуловав ее в обращении. – С чего вы взяли, что я способна потакать вашим грязным намерениям по отношению к этому, пусть такому отвратительному, но всё же, эльфу?! Не хватало ещё, чтобы у меня в доме совершилось похищение владыки соседней державы, который потом окажется в Мордоре, в качестве вашей сексуальной игрушки! Да по всей Арде пойдут такие слухи, что по сравнению с ними те, которые вы пересказали мне сейчас, покажутся детскими шалостями! Я потом век от них не отмоюсь. К тому же Элронд тут же кинется его освобождать, это не подлежит никакому сомнению! Начнётся бессмысленная бойня, с многочисленными жертвами, и всё из-за какой-то, как вы точно подметили ранее, смазливой шлюхи! Феанор меня побери, но неужели вы реально хотите воевать из-за Мирквуда?! Это несерьёзно!

Саурон невозмутимо переждал разразившуюся бурю эмоций эльфийки. Недовольно поморщившись, когда Галадриэль, охваченная праведным гневом, рубанула рукой воздух прямо у него перед носом, он спокойно сказал:  
\- Любезная владычица, позвольте начистоту. Я никогда не был дураком, способным бессмысленно растрачивать кучу ресурсов ради удовлетворения собственных желаний. Власть над миром, которой я добиваюсь, разумеется, не в счёт. Вы, я думаю, и сами бы от неё не отказались. Мелькор, в своё время, мне рассказывал о вашем удивительном честолюбии, с которым он ознакомился, находясь в плену у валар в Валиноре. – Галадриэль сильно покраснела. – Не смущайтесь, я сам честолюбец, и в этом нет ничего постыдного. Так вот, возвращаясь к проблеме Мирквуда, я гарантирую вам, что решу её тихо и полюбовно, без всяких потрясений престолов и войн. Мне нужен только свободный доступ к его покоям в ночное время суток. А ещё лучше во время открытия конференции, когда все делегаты будут собраны в зале, и почти вся обслуга будет занята там же.   
Саурон что-то обдумал про себя и удовлетворённо кивнул своим мыслям: - Да. Церемония открытия для моих целей подойдёт идеально. А на следующий день Мирквуд предстанет перед всеми присутствующими целый и невредимый. И по самое не могу влюблённый в вашего покорного слугу, - майа усмехнулся. – И никакой министр Элронд не сможет свернуть его с этой прекрасной мысли. И ваш достопочтенный супруг не избавит его от похвального желания быть исключительно со мной. А Бард,…Моргот с ним. Он выбыл из игры, как только поссорился с синда. Да вы удивитесь, увидев, как Мирквуд начнёт лизаться со мной прямо перед потрясённой публикой по собственной воле и без всякого видимого принуждения! ... Извините, меня одолели эмоции, и я употребил непозволительное выражение в присутствии дамы, - Галадриэль сделала небрежный жест рукой. – И для достижения такого блестящего результата от вас требуется всего лишь закрыть ваши прекрасные глаза и спокойно наблюдать за происходящим со стороны, не пачкая нежные руки вмешательством в это мероприятие. Нужен только ключ от дверей комнаты Мирквуда, на случай, если он вздумает запереться и пустынный служебный выход, который ведёт в глухой закоулок перед дворцом. Решайтесь! 

Галадриэль потрясённо смотрела на чёрного искусителя. В душе её надежда боролась со стыдом, а желания с моралью. Отдать сородича в лапы зла! А с другой стороны, если Мирквуд вернётся с сомнительного свидания почти не изменившимся, но зато без памяти влюбленным в майа, это избавит от вечного кошмара, который преследовал её долгие тысячелетия! Саурон внимательно всматривался в лицо владычицы, словно читая её мысли. Он склонил голову и серьёзно добавил:  
\- Да, я увезу его в Мордор. Думаю, через некоторое время Элронд передаст управление Мирквудом вам с Келеборном. Так что Трандуилу просто будет некуда возвращаться. Вы будете свободны отныне и навсегда.  
\- Но как? – еле слышно выдохнула Галадриэль. – Как вы влюбите в себя Трандуила за столь короткий срок? Это будет какой-то гипноз, наркотики, внушение? Я не желаю, чтобы его здоровье пострадало хоть в малейшей степени.  
\- Значит, в принципе вы согласны? Прекрасно, я с удовольствием поведаю все малейшие детали моего гениального плана по превращению лихолесской шлюшки в гражданина Мордора, но только по дороге, умоляю! Осталось не так уж много времени до открытия, а мне нужно согласовать кое-какие детали с моим помощником, - Саурон обвил рукой талию ошеломлённой владычицы, увлекая её на выход. Галадриэль, удивляясь самой себе, послушно двинулась за ним следом. – А что касается здоровья нашего милого эльфа, то уж, простите, я его немножко накажу за столь долгое и терпеливое ожидание. Мирквуд это заслужил. Получит трёпку, но для него самого это будет полезно. Клянусь, я буду преследовать чисто педагогические цели, чтобы немножко подправить не столь идеальный характер милашки-синда. Но от этого ещё никто не умирал, уверяю вас, вам не о чём беспокоиться.

Голос майа постепенно растворялся в путаных лабиринтах дворца. Солнце ослепительно освещало опустевший балкон и недопитые чашки кофе. В беседке Трандуил и Келеборн мирно обсуждали планы на вечер, когда стихнут овации торжественного открытия, и синдар смогут вновь остаться наедине.


	4. Заговор и его исполнение. Часть I.

Бард стоял на козырьке крыши над входом в департамент, где когда-то Трандуил выращивал цветы и молча смотрел на далёкое озеро. С хмурого неба накрапывал мелкий, частый дождик, а от тёмной громады водной глади тянуло холодным ветром. Настроение человека было подстать погоде. После разговора с Элрондом он смог плодотворно поработать лишь два часа, но трудовой энтузиазм с каждой минутой заметно убывал. Вскоре Бард поймал себя на том, что бесцельно разглядывает лежащий перед ним бланк статистической отчётности, мыслями находясь безумно далеко. Он вздохнул, связался с Бильбо по внутренней связи и разрешил отпустить всех работников по домам. Разумеется, не удержавшись от того, чтобы ядовито добавить предложение остаться на рабочих местах желающим ещё потрудиться, точно зная, что через десять минут все кабинеты опустеют. 

Вздохнув, директор направился к окну полюбоваться на то, как служащие, весело переговариваясь между собой, счастливым ручейком потянулись на выход. Субботний день каждый из них стремился провести с близкими и родными. Последним в кабинет начальства заглянул Бэггинс:  
\- Я, пожалуй, тоже пойду. Ты не возражаешь? – оставшись наедине с шефом, Бильбо отбросил официоз.  
\- Да, конечно. Иди, - рассеяно произнёс Бард в ответ.  
\- А ты? Остаёшься? Может быть, тебе лучше тоже домой?  
\- И что я буду там делать? Сидеть один в кресле, уставившись в телевизор? Проваливай уже. Тебя Торин заждался, наверное, - Бард застыл на пороге кабинета, задумчиво разглядывая кольцо у себя на пальце, которое ему подарил эльф в прошлом году на очередную годовщину совместной жизни.

Бэггинс потоптался на месте, тяжело сопя, явно раздираемый любопытством. Бард вопросительно взглянул на него: - Что?   
\- А из-за чего вы поругались с Трандуилом? Поди, херня какая-нибудь. Он психанул и уехал? Ерунда, скоро вернётся!  
\- Ты снова подслушивал под моей дверью? Какого балрога! Я тебя тысячу раз предупреждал, что уволю, если вновь поймаю за этим занятием!  
\- Больно надо подслушивать! Ты так громко орал! Наверное, весь этаж теперь в курсе событий. Я никогда не слышал, чтобы ты так повышал голос на босса, - хоббит по привычке иногда именовал так эльфа. – Это было круто! Давно надо было на него рявкнуть!  
\- Вот скажи мне, маленькое чудовище, какое тебе дело до того, как мне стоит вести себя с моим парнем?! Вы с Торином слишком активно вмешиваетесь в наши дела, и это начинает реально напрягать.   
\- Давай, ещё с нами поругайся до кучи! А мы, между прочим, всегда на твоей стороне. Больно уж назойливые дружки у босса. И его сбивают с толку. Вот скажи, чего ему не хватает? Да если бы Торин был хотя бы на четверть такой терпеливый, как ты, я бы Эру Илуватара благодарил каждый день! А босс это совершенно не ценит: я видел, как они с Келеборном с языками целовались!  
\- Что?! Когда это было? Что ты мелешь!  
\- Было, - упрямо сжал губы хоббит. – На прошлой неделе босс вышел провожать владыку Келеборна. Я стоял на газоне и отлично разглядел, как они прощались. Келеборн при этом его ещё и за задницу держал. Нам с Торином ужасно не нравится этот лориэнский хлыщ. Прикидывается одуванчиком, а сам способен у тебя босса увести, если уже не увёл!  
Бард резко повернулся к хоббиту спиной и захлопнул дверь в кабинет прямо у него перед носом. Вновь заглянуть к нему Бильбо не посмел, явно смекнув, что перегнул палку со своими красочными откровениями.

Щёки Барда горели, и он выскочил на козырёк, подставляя лицо холодному ветру. Он был уверен, что Трандуил не изменял ему с лориэнским синда, но не сомневался в том, что эльф был способен позволить своему закадычному приятелю зайти слишком далеко в выражениях дружеской привязанности. И ладно ещё, когда эти двое обжимались у него в гостиной, Бард терпел, стиснув зубы. Но теперь выясняется, что то же самое они начали вытворять прямо перед домом, на глазах у соседей! Подобное обстоятельство могло вывести из себя самого терпеливого человека. 

Бард шумно втянул в лёгкие прохладный воздух. Рука непроизвольно потянулась к мобильнику во внутреннем кармане пиджака, но задержалась, так и не достигнув цели. Вполне возможно, что в эту самую секунду Трандуил как раз целуется со своим ненаглядным эльфийским другом. Меньше всего сейчас Бард был расположен вмешиваться в этот процесс. Пусть синда катится ко всем балрогам, если ему так приспичило. Он даже пальцем не шевельнёт, чтобы вернуть его обратно. Нет, конечно, если Трандуил сам позвонит и попросит прощения, то человек не будет сильно упираться. Бард вдруг внезапно осознал, как плохо ему без эльфа. Передёрнув плечами, он понуро возвратился к себе в кабинет, медленно собрал свои вещи и поплёлся на выход. Желание работать покинуло директора напрочь, как и все остальные желания. Бард твёрдо решил, что по приезде домой залезет в горячую ванну и основательно в ней полежит. Его немного лихорадило, кажется, даже повысилась температура. Для полного счастья не хватало ещё заболеть.

Директор медленно спустился по лестнице, сдал ключи от кабинета вахтёру, вежливо с ним попрощавшись, и через минуту сидел за рулём своего джипа. По дороге он заскочил в аптеку, попросив дать ему что-нибудь от простуды. С полным пакетом лекарств, которыми его щедро одарил ушлый фармацевт, на соседнем сиденье он подрулил к своему дому и, ещё паркуясь, разглядел, что из дверей особняка напротив тут же показалась коренастая фигура гнома. Бард мысленно застонал. Несомненно, разговор об эльфе, который они начали с Бэггинсом в департаменте, сейчас закрутится новой спиралью. Голова просто раскалывалась от боли. Поморщившись, он вышел из машины, прихватив лекарства, и остановился, поджидая Торина, который решительными шагами уже спешил к нему навстречу. Избежать беседы не было никакой возможности - Бард знал упёртость гнома во всём, что касалось эльфа.  
\- Привет, старик! – Торин протянул руку для рукопожатия и пристально вгляделся человеку в лицо: - Ты что? Заболел? Выглядишь отстойно. Надеюсь, это не из-за нашей цыпочки ты так раскис? Кстати, я как раз хотел с тобой обсудить этот вопрос.  
\- Я понял. И, кстати, это моя цыпочка, а не наша. Торин, я тебе тысячу раз говорил, чтобы ты не лез так плотно в мои с Трандуилом дела.  
\- Ладно. Если ты уверен, что она действительно твоя, то как скажешь! – гном хмыкнул и ещё раз внимательно всмотрелся в лицо человека. – Да у тебя жар, похоже! Пошли быстро в дом.

Бард молча открыл дверь ключом и пропустил Торина вперёд себя в прихожую. Спорить с гномом он был не в состоянии. Просто упал на диван в гостиной и замер на нём, откинув голову на сиденье и закрыв глаза. Алмазодобытчик постоял над ним несколько минут в раздумьях, а потом сказал:   
\- Выглядишь так, как будто и вправду заболел. От врача ты, конечно, откажешься … - он вопросительно помолчал несколько секунд, и, увидев на лице человека презрительную гримасу, удовлетворённо кивнул головой. – Тогда я сейчас быстро слетаю к себе за целебной настойкой. У Радагаста купил за бешеные деньги. Помогает от всего! И если с этим проблемы - тоже… - он заговорщицки подмигнул, указав глазами куда-то в область чуть ниже живота Барда.   
\- Тогда я, пожалуй, воздержусь, - человек недоумённо уставился на приятеля. – У меня обычная лёгкая простуда, а с этим проблем никогда не бывает. А у тебя что, случалось?  
\- Представь себе, да! И я не стесняюсь говорить тебе об этом открыто. Потому что ты мой друг, и потому что я трахаюсь восемь часов в сутки, а хочу все двенадцать. А некоторые трудоголики и сами забивают на этот увлекательный процесс, и у других в ногах болтаются, - гном сам фыркнул на свою сомнительную тираду. – Зачем ты заставляешь Бильбо работать по выходным? Приятель, ты настоящая заноза в заднице! Он, кстати, когда хочет увильнуть от траха, всегда на тебя ссылается: дескать, босс его так замучил на работе, что у него голова болит, и он не в состоянии.   
\- Торин, ты притащился за мной следом, чтобы поделиться откровениями о своей насыщенной сексуальной жизни? Прости, но я сейчас чувствую себя точно так же, как Бильбо из твоего рассказа, поэтому полностью разделить твои горести не смогу. И если ты действительно хочешь мне помочь, то будь добр, набери в ванну воды. А я пока приму таблетки.  
\- Хорошо, - недовольно пробурчал гном. – Но это должен был делать твой эльф, а не я. А где он в настоящую минуту? Набирает ванну Келеборну? Кстати, я попытался его перехватить во время отъезда, так он меня чуть не переехал. Ещё и средний палец в окно показал, - Торин неожиданно довольно усмехнулся. – Узнаю прежнего босса во всей его красе. Сразу вспомнились ривенделльские денёчки. Похоже, ты своим недотрахом довёл его до того милого состояния, в которое Элронд вводил своим перетрахом. Ты и министр, оба не смогли нащупать золотой середины. Ну, теперь за дело возьмётся Келеборн.

\- Торин! – Барду пришлось повысить голос, и из-за этого голова по ощущениям как будто взорвалась. – Если ты немедленно не заткнёшься, то лучше убирайся к Морготу! С чего, скажи мне, вы на пару с Бэггинсом взяли, что Келеборн вообще способен кого-то трахать? По-моему, скорее его трахнет Трандуил!  
\- А тебе будет от этого легче? – проклятый гном плеснул воды из графина и подал Барду, который трясущейся рукой открывал пузырек с таблетками. – От перемены мест слагаемых - ты знаешь, что бывает. В любом случае, ты не при делах.  
\- Иди открой воду хотя бы! И замолчи, у меня страшно болит голова.  
\- Ты Трандуилом так командуй, если он вернётся, - парировал Торин. – Я тебе сто раз говорил: с Мирквудом надо было быть жёстче, плюс постоянный и неусыпный контроль. А то ты разбаловал его своим покладистым характером и добрым нравом, и он сел тебе на голову. Ещё и спать с ним перестал. Когда вы последний раз трахались? Месяц назад? Вот босс и полез на стенку, вернее, начал вешаться на шею Келеборну. Подожди, ещё месяцок-другой - и твой Мирквуд засобирается в гости к Элронду. И поверь, все эти вещи он творит абсолютно неосознанно. Повторюсь, всё происходит от недотраха!  
\- Эру! – Бард развязал галстук и расслабил воротник рубашки. – Я дождусь свою ванну или нет? Как же, ответь мне, Трандуил терпел не знаю сколько тысяч лет от Элронда до меня? По твоей логике, он должен был за такой промежуток времени совокупиться со всем Средиземьем по кругу несколько раз! Или ты в этом вопросе солидарен с Сауроном?! – вспомнив о майа, человек весь передёрнулся от ненависти.  
\- Да причём здесь Саурон! – гном крикнул это уже из ванны, где активно крутил краны, пуская воду. – Это всё просто объясняется. В молодости он пробыл с Элрондом почти совсем чуть-чуть по их эльфийским меркам. Потом семья, ребёнок. Потом одиночество. Живёт себе, спокойно работает. Немного истерит по пустякам, но с кем не бывает. И вдруг появляешься ты! А потом вновь Элронд нарисовался на горизонте на пару с проклятым Сауроном. Жизнь определённо расцвела яркими красками. Такие страсти! Босс просто вошёл во вкус! А тебя он выбрал, потому что ты его трахал лучше всех, я так полагаю. Как иначе объяснить, что между эльфом-министром и человеком-статистиком наш прекрасный синда выбрал последнего? - гном вышел из ванны и задумчиво почесал бороду. 

\- Ну, спасибо тебе, друг, за такие милые откровения, - Бард начал стягивать рубашку. – Слава Манвэ, что пусть я, по твоему разумению, и ничтожный человечишка, но в сексе дам фору любому напыщенному политику-эльфу!   
\- А вот сейчас ты ведёшь себя точно так же, как Мирквуд в его лучшие истеричные минуты. Вы друг у друга многому научились, я погляжу! Так вот, возвращаясь к вашим потрахушкам, которых у вас не было уже месяц…  
\- Да откуда тебе с такой точностью известно, сколько мы не спали с Трандуилом? – Бард с внезапным изумлением уставился на Торина. – Он тебе что, лично докладывает про каждый наш раз?  
\- Да, и показывает, как вы это делали, - нагло парировал гном. – Списываю бред, который ты только что выдал, на температуру. А вообще, ваша спальня просматривается насквозь из моей кухни. Так что я в курсе всех подробностей, приятель.  
\- Ты что, за нами подглядываешь?! – Бард неверящим взглядом пялился на гнома в упор. – Ты совсем спятил?!  
\- Нет, посмотрите на него! Сами не задёргивают шторы в спальне и свет не гасят, а виноват Торин, который вышел на кухню попить водички!   
\- Всё! Закрыли тему, я не желаю обсуждать с тобой наши с Трандуилом интимные отношения, - человек решительно направился в ванную комнату, но вдруг остановился прямо напротив гнома, серьёзно взглянув другу в глаза: – Про Келеборна - чушь. Элронд его тоже до сих пор не привлекает в этом плане, поэтому всё было бы нормально с этой поездкой, если бы не одно "но"…В Лориэн приезжает Саурон.

\- Что?! – Торин чуть не подпрыгнул на месте от негодования. – И ты отпустил босса туда вот так просто?!  
\- Нихуя себе, просто! Думаешь, почему я сорвался и наорал на него? Но он от этого только ещё больше возжелал подарить свою задницу Саурону! Ты же знаешь это упёртое создание, как никто другой!  
\- Надо было ехать следом за ним, Бард! Звонить, не переставая! Чтобы Мирквуд чувствовал, что он тебе нужен. Ты и так на него почти внимания не обращал последнее время. Даже трахать перестал! Уж Саурон не преминёт воспользоваться твоими упущениями в этом плане! Я не сомневаюсь, что он тут же набросится на нашего роскошного синда. Болтают, что он кучу синдар в округе перепортил, трахая их налево и направо. Видать, пытался замену Трандуилу найти! Но разве босса кем-то заменишь! Вот ты балда! Сколько раз ты ему позвонил?  
\- Да нисколько! С какого хоббитона, как говорит Бильбо, я должен ему звонить после того, как он сделал свой выбор?! Если попадёт в переделку, сам позвонит.  
\- Ты окончательно свихнулся! Там Саурон, Бард! Давай, звони сейчас же! А то я тебе в глаз дам! По твоей милости босс, может, уже в Мордоре отсасывает у майа, а кругом ржут орки! И нечего кривиться: ты бы тоже отсосал, окажись на его месте, - Торин торопливо совал в руки ошеломлённому его напором Барду телефон.  
\- С чего ты взял, что Трандуил именно этим занимается сию минуту? – у Барда самого неприятно похолодело в груди, и он поспешно нажал на вызов. – Он, скорее всего, просто не пожелает со мной сейчас говорить.

Подождав минут семь и вздохнув, человек передал трубку гному. Тот послушал секунду, сбросил и принялся снова названивать по заветному номеру без остановки. Бард поплелся в ванную, а гном плюхнулся на диван в гостиной, с решительным видом продолжая свои попытки достучаться до разума эльфа с помощью сотовой связи. Телефон Трандуила должно быть разрывался от звонков, потому что не был отключён, и вызовы никто не сбрасывал. Гном сосредоточенно продолжал набирать синда, стараясь взять крепость измором. Упрямо сдвинув брови, Торин представлял, как в Лориэне владелец аппарата столь же упрямо не желает снимать трубку. Он взглянул на время: борьба продолжалась уже пятнадцать минут. Цифры в углу экрана показывали шестнадцать часов тридцать минут вечера.

Галадриэль нервно отвела взгляд от стрелок антикварных часов, стоящих на каминной полке в гостевой комнате Трандуила. Рядом с часами лежал его мобильник, который издавал пронзительные звуки, надрываясь без остановки с тех пор, как она зашла в опустевшее помещение. Владычица в негодовании сморщила нос: всё-таки даже хитроумный майа нуждается в постоянном контроле с её стороны! Никто не в состоянии справится с поставленной задачей идеально! Она брезгливо схватила телефон двумя тонкими пальцами, мельком скользнув взглядом по экрану (звонил Бард), и быстрыми шагами вышла из комнаты, направляясь к дальнему служебному подъезду дворца. Надо было спешить, пока майа и его бестолковый сподручный вместе с ценным грузом не покинули его территорию. Она торопливо пересекла пустынные коридоры и, распахнув невзрачную дверь служебного входа, встретилась с торжествующим огненным взглядом Саурона.

Всего лишь час назад владычица была посвящена в малейшие детали предстоящего преображения Трандуила. Узнав их, она искренне восхитилась умом и возможностями чёрного властелина. Небрежно улыбаясь, тот сообщил ей, что давно интересуется проблемами психики разных сущностей Арды и, в частности, эльфов.  
\- Понимаете, любезная Галадриэль, - после того, как Саурон получил согласие эльфийки на предстоящую операцию, он впал в игривое настроение, несмотря на то, что владычицу, видимо, коробил его фамильярный тон. – Я привык докапываться до самой сущности вещей. Я очень любопытен и пытлив. Обожаю искать истину опытным путём, иногда не жалея даже своего здоровья. Что уж говорить о каких-то орках, людях, да и, уж простите, эльфах заодно. Нет-нет! Вы меня не так поняли, я не собираюсь ставить опыты конкретно на Мирквуде. У меня было достаточно подопытного материала и до него. Все эти глупые, симпатичные особи легко покупаются на моё дорогое спортивное авто. Я просто предлагаю их подвезти - и раз, мы уже в Дол Гулдуре, в моей прекрасно оборудованной лаборатории.  
\- Послушайте, вам не кажется, что вся эта возмутительная информация о вашей противозаконной деятельности для меня абсолютна излишня?  
\- Нет, вы же сами добивались от меня мельчайших подробностей моего плана. Я просто рассказываю вам предысторию.  
\- Ах, давайте всё же пропустим описание ваших научных изысканий. Просто скажите, чего вам удалось достичь, в итоге?

\- Вы лишаете меня возможности блеснуть перед вами своими глубокими познаниями в области изучения головного мозга. Это очень обидно! Только вы, с вашим умом, способны оценить, какую власть я могу приобрести в Средиземье, поставив изобретённый мной аппарат на поток! Представьте себе: подопытный помещается в кабинку, к голове его присоединяются тоненькие проводочки; пара нажатий на пульт управления - и он готов для экспериментатора на что угодно! Например, броситься умирать за него на поле боя, ну или, как вариант, с таким же энтузиазмом удовлетворять его в постели, - Саурон деликатно хмыкнул. – Была одна проблема: действие внушения было ограничено временными рамками. Но буквально на прошлой неделе мне, похоже, удалось её преодолеть. Некий орк Азог, с которым вполне может быть шапочно знаком ваш супруг (не стоит морщиться, он мог встречать этого субъекта у Барда), измучил меня своими любовными домогательствами. Он закидывал меня нелепыми письмами, откровенно предлагаясь.  
\- Эру всемогущий! Вы можете избавить меня от грязных подробностей, ограничившись сухими фактами?!  
\- Вы слишком нетерпимы, дорогая! Орки тоже способны на чистое и светлое чувство. А для того, чтобы вы смогли проникнуться достигнутым мной успехом, я обязан довести до вас, насколько светло и назойливо оно было. Нормальными методами избавиться от этого поклонника мне никак не удавалось, а если бы я его развоплотил, то вся ваша прогрессивная эльфийская общественность подняла бы страшный вой. Но стоило пригласить Азога к себе в гости в Дол Гулдур и поместить в мою чудо-камеру, как результат превзошёл все ожидания. Я наблюдал за подопытным после эксперимента в течение месяца. Поначалу мне пришлось держать его в подвале, в цепях: такую ненависть он стал ко мне испытывать. Потом я немного подкорректировал эффект от эксперимента и получил ровное нейтральное чувство привязанности без всякого фанатизма. Которое держится и по сей день, - Саурон самодовольно взглянул на Галадриэль. Но та, судя по её виду, нисколько не впечатлилась.  
\- Это был всего лишь какой-то жалкий орк. А у нас речь идёт об эльфийском владыке королевских кровей. Поверьте, я общалась с Мирквудом в течение тысячелетий и скажу вам, что такого сложного и извращённого рассудка, как у этого яркого представителя своего племени, мне больше встречать не приходилось. Даже его собственный сын с младых лет был в тысячу раз серьёзней своего папаши. Вы уверены, что ваш аппарат справится со столь сложным объектом?  
\- Вы обижаете меня, сомневаясь в моих исследовательских способностях! И немного льстите Мирквуду, преувеличивая его уникальность. Если вдуматься, то он всего лишь обычный, типичный синда, только чуть более привлекательней, лживей и развратнее всех остальных. Причём он это отлично знает и активно пользуется. Однако трахать Мирквуда – это ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие, смею вас уверить.

\- К сожалению, не могу разделить ваш восторг! Всё время, пока я знакома с этим синда, именно он насиловал мне мозг. Только поэтому я сейчас с большой неохотой, но иду на сделку с вами и даю согласие на то, чтобы вы, образно выражаясь, отымели его не только в этот важный орган центральной нервной системы. Но запомните, Саурон, если что-то пойдёт не так, моё имя ни при каких обстоятельствах не должно всплыть в этой истории. Вы даёте мне слово? – волосы Галадриэль при этих словах начали развеваться за её спиной.  
\- Даю! – майа склонил голову в поклоне, пряча ехидную улыбку. – Поверьте мне, владычица, я способен хранить секреты вечно. И ещё раз повторюсь: неудачи не будет. Результат превзойдёт ваши ожидания.  
\- Хорошо. Что требуется от меня, кроме ключа от комнаты Мирквуда? –эльфийка перешла на деловой тон, внимательно глядя на майа.  
\- Ничего. Только потянуть время до завтрашнего утра, так как ваш муженёк и Элронд, несомненно, после заседания хватятся своей ненаглядной игрушки. Сделайте так, чтобы каждый из владык подумал друг на друга, что Трандуил проводит ночь именно с его дорогим родственничком. Не хмурьтесь, я не имею в виду ничего зазорного. Пусть зять думает, что тесть пьёт с Мирквудом минеральную воду, а Келеборн повздыхает о ветрености своего воспитанника, который променял его общество на возможность лишний раз перекинуться с великим министром в шахматишки. Да! Никакой охраны в коридорах во время следования моего верного слуги к выходу с телом объекта. У подъезда буду ожидать я в своём «Бугатти». Завтра, часам к десяти утра мы прибудем вместе с Трандуилом на заседание комитета. И он покажет мастер-класс в демонстрации своей трогательной привязанности к моей персоне. Потом мы поживём у вас в гостях ещё пару деньков, пока длится этот конгресс, для того, чтобы вся ваша семья убедилась в глубине чувств, испытываемых Мирквудом ко мне. После того, как Элронд и Келеборн плюнут и отрекутся от отщепенца, мы с ним сразу же отправляемся в Мордор. Конец. Не знаю, как все, но я счастлив. С этого момента играть с Трандуилом буду я, - по волосам майа струился золотой огонь. 

Галадриэль со смесью ненависти и восхищения смотрела на чёрного властелина.  
\- Не забудьте разобрать вашу ужасную машину по завершении этого эксперимента. Я не желаю, чтобы вы с помощью неё создали целую армию послушных зомби, с которой приступите к захвату мира.   
Саурон на минуту задумался, но потом задорно встряхнул волосами:   
\- Так и быть, мудрейшая! Первые двести лет с Мирквудом мне будет совсем не до завоеваний. Дальше заглядывать не будем, даже он может надоесть, и, вполне возможно, мне захочется отдохнуть от его общества, вернувшись к созидательным научным изысканиям и планам по захвату мира. Но для вас важнее, чтобы Мирквуд навсегда исчез из вашей жизни, верно? Это я вам устрою. А машина? Зачем нам сейчас зацикливаться на таких пустяках!

И майа вновь галантно поцеловал даме ручку.


	5. Заговор и его исполнение. Часть II. Полянка.

Буквально через полчаса после знаменательного разговора,предварительно передав Саурону ключ от гостевой комнаты, где остановился Трандуил, Галадриэль сидела по правую руку от председателя в президиуме почётного всеардовского комитета экологов под эгидой эльфийских правительств. С трудом сосредоточившись на приветственной речи супруга, который, кстати, как всегда, не подкачал и говорил, как и выглядел, весьма внушительно, владычица начала откровенно нервничать посредине длинного выступлении Радагаста. Истари, видимо, возжелал осветить зарождение экологии как науки со времён сотворения Йаванной растительного и животного мира и до наших дней. При этом напирал на непоследнюю роль, которую сам докладчик сыграл в этом знаменательном процессе. Галадриэль каждую секунду поглядывала на золотую стрелку изящных наручных часиков, мысленно представляя весь ход операции. Только сейчас она с ужасом осознала, в чём приняла участие. В случае если похищение Трандуила сорвётся по любой из тысяч возможных причин, судьба её безупречной репутации оказывалась под большим вопросом. Прокрутив в голове возможные последствия провала, эльфийка больше не смогла усидеть на месте и десяти секунд. Тихо извинившись перед мужем и сидевшим рядом зятем, она выскользнула в коридор. 

Элронд немного удивлённо посмотрел ей в след. Ривенделльский министр не мог припомнить за своей честолюбивой тёщей подобного невнимания к столь представительным собраниям. Политик еле успел к самому открытию из-за нелётной погоды, которая немного задержала его в аэропорту Серых Гаваней. В планах он наметил до начала заседания переговорить со своим лихолесским другом по поводу его эксцентричного появления в Лориэне одновременно с тёмным майа, но распорядители тут же увлекли его в тронный зал, где должна была состояться церемония открытия. Поневоле планы пришлось поменять и отложить разговор с Трандуилом до вечера. Правда, он попробовал поискать глазами платиновую макушку среди голов прочих делегатов, но не заметил никого похожего на свою мучительную любовь. Элронд разумно рассудил, что у синда хватило ума в настоящий момент хотя бы не появляться на глазах у Саурона. Который, кстати, уселся в самом дальнем конце стола президиума. Стоило министру, сверяясь с набросками своей речи перед выступлением, опустить на минуту глаза в бумажку, как, подняв их, он обнаружил лишь пустое кресло чёрного властелина. Но в тот самый момент Элронда уже пригласили на трибуну, и это событие мгновенно стёрлось у него из памяти.

Галадриэль же, пройдя анфиладами тайных переходов, мгновенно очутилась у дверей комнат Трандуила, с удовлетворением отметив, что отданный ей Халдиру полчаса назад приказ о снятии поста охраны с этого пункта выполнен, как всегда, безукоризненно. Халдир давно привык, что распоряжения владыки с легкостью изменяются его женой на прямо противоположные, что отнюдь не мешает Келеборну впоследствии с ними соглашаться. Поэтому начальник охраны совсем не удивился, выслушав повеление владычицы перевести приставленных к дверям лихолесского гостя трёх охранников в зал заседаний для усиления позиций на случай непредвиденных происшествий. Он и сам в душе считал, что охрана Мирквуда - излишняя предосторожность, на которую бесцельно отвлекаются ценные работники. Халдир был одним из немногих существ в Средиземье, на кого чары Трандуила не производили никакого впечатления. Он видел в лихолесском правителе типичного платиноволосого представителя синдар и никак не мог понять, что такого особенного находит в этом пафосном и истеричном блондине его хозяин. А мысль о том, что на Трандуила может совершиться нападение в самом сердце великолепного лориэнского дворца, казалась ему просто нелепой. С какой же целью предполагаемые злоумышленники стали бы нападать на Мирквуда, когда вокруг царит мир и покой?! Халдир искренне этого не понимал и поэтому только обрадовался разумным речам Галадриэль. 

Как бы то ни было, подходы к покоям гостя были очищены от эльфов, и сейчас владычица могла своими очами наблюдать последствия своих действий. Дверь стояла распахнутая настежь, а в комнате надрывался телефон Трандуила. Только благодаря своей обычной мудрой предусмотрительности, Галадриэль, вовремя вмешавшись, исправила непростительные ошибки звероподобного орка Углука, которому майа поручил техническую сторону дела похищения эльфа из его апартаментов. Но именно по этой причине в тот миг, когда она пулей вылетела из служебного входа, взор её гневно пылал. Подобные детали могли всполошить Келеборна и Элронда не на шутку. 

Раздражение только усилилось после того, как она увидела лицо ликующего майа, что с победоносной улыбкой наблюдал за Углуком, устраивающим на переднее сиденье «Бугатти» безвольное тело Мирквуда.  
\- Ваш слуга – полный болван! – не добавляя больше ни слова, эльфийка ткнула названивающим мобильником в лицо Саурона. – Он оставил на каминной полке его телефон! А дверь чуть не сорвал с петель!  
Черный властелин, очаровательно улыбаясь, выхватил из ручки владычицы беспокойный аппарат. Краем глаза взглянув на экран и поняв, кто домогается синда, он презрительно усмехнулся, небрежно засунув телефон себе в карман пиджака. И только затем обратил свой пламенный взор на сообщницу:   
\- Орки немного туповаты, я признаю. Хотя мой довольно сообразительный. Просто наша крошка, - он кивнул на Трандуила, который сидел с бледным лицом и закрытыми глазами на сиденье, заботливо пристёгнутый ремнём безопасности мощным громилой, - немного потрепыхалась. Углук совершенно не ожидал от него такой смелости. Но, к счастью, наркотик, который вколол ему орк, подействовал почти мгновенно. Досадно, что мой слуга в пылу борьбы забыл забрать его телефон, но всемогущий Эру послал вас, чтобы исправить нелепый промах, который вызвал бы много лишних вопросов, - и Саурон слегка прикоснулся губами к тонким пальцам Галадриэль.  
\- Скорее этому поспособствовал ваш несравненный Моргот! – владычица всё не могла успокоиться и с нервной дрожью косилась на мертвенное лицо Мирквуда. – Что вы ему вкололи? Он очень плохо выглядит. Вы же обещали, что он никак не пострадает! Кстати, Бард способен поднять тревогу раньше времени. Мы об этом не подумали, - Галадриэль недовольно вслушивалась в трели звонка, отчётливо доносящегося из кармана майа.  
\- О! Сколько вопросов! Касательно первого пункта: ничего с Мирквудом не случится, он сейчас даже в сознании, только его воля сильно подавлена, и физические функции организма достаточно хорошо заблокированы…  
\- Как в сознании?! – эльфийка аж подскочила на месте. – Вы хотите сказать, что он может меня слышать? И видеть?!  
\- Ну я же не просил вас выходить провожать его в новую жизнь, - Саурон насмешливо развёл руки в стороны. – Ну а теперь, какая уже разница? Завтра Мирквуд всё равно будет другим. А эпизод с похищением я постараюсь вообще стереть из его памяти.  
\- Уж постарайтесь…- Галадриэль вдруг подавилась словами, поймав на себе прозрачный взгляд синда, который глядел на неё весьма осмысленно. В его небесных глазах боль мешалась с возмущением. – Это невыносимо! Достаточно было его просто усыпить на время, вы не находите? Чтобы он ничего не чувствовал!  
\- Ну, это было бы слишком просто! Помните, я говорил, что Мирквуда необходимо немного наказать за многочисленные ошибки прошлого и, так сказать, преподнести урок? Вот это и есть его первое занятие на тему, как опасно ошибаться с выбором покровителей. А заодно он получил маленькую задачку и от вас: что будет, если сложить длинный язык, привлекательную внешность и неуёмную назойливость в стремлении как можно чаше посещать своего семейного друга? Надеюсь, теперь моя крошка знает ответ на этот вопрос? - Саурон не удержался и, склонившись над синда, провёл пальцем по его щеке. Эльф еле слышно вздохнул и опять закрыл глаза. – Правильно, золотце. В результате ты получаешь опасного и умного врага в лице его жены.

Галадриэль вся вспыхнула и развернулась, чтобы немедленно уйти.  
\- Как? Вы нас уже покидаете? А я думал, что раз уж вы всё равно здесь, то произнесёте нам на дорожку напутственное слово, - майа хищно улыбнулся, откровенно забавляясь смятением, которое бушевало в душе Галадриэль. – Да, насчёт Барда. Не беспокойтесь о нём: нет ничего страшного в том, что Трандуил не берёт трубку в ответ на его надоедливые домогательства. Они поругались, а всем известно, какой Мирквуд упёртый. Завтра лихолесский владыка сам перезвонит своему настойчивому другу и всё ему доходчиво разъяснит. Засим позвольте откланяться, нам с Мирквудом пора консумировать брак.   
Саурон легко поклонился Галадриэль и с силой захлопнул пассажирскую дверь «Бугатти». Затем занял место за рулём. Позади мягко заработал мотор «Порше» Углука. Оба авто тронулись почти одновременно, выруливая на скромную дорожку, что предназначалась для грузовиков, подвозящих во дворец провизию. Напоследок владычица ещё успела разглядеть копну платиновых волос разметавшихся по подголовнику сиденья роскошного авто.

Трандуил цеплялся взглядом за фигуру эльфийки в светлом, длинном платье из последних сил. Глаза застилал клубящийся чёрный туман, а звуки доносились приглушённо, как будто издалека. С тех пор, как проклятый орк воткнул в его шею шприц, наполненный какой-то гадостью, тело полностью отказалось подчиняться своему владельцу. Углук (эльф узнал верного слугу Саурона) возник буквально из ничего, когда синда, удобно расположившись на мягких подушках дивана и вытянув длинные босые ноги, положил на колени ноутбук, лениво водя пальцем по экрану. Он только что вышел из душа освежённый, и на нём была лишь светлая футболка, кое-где прилипшая к ещё влажному телу, и лёгкие бриджи. 

Мирквуд в достаточно хорошем настроении расстался с Келеборном, предвкушая вечернее продолжение дружеского общения с приятелем. К дверям владыкой Лориэна было приставлено три дюжих охранника, и синда выкинул из головы угрозы Саурона, неотступно возвращаясь мыслями к Барду. Поэтому, когда над ним неожиданно нависла мускулистая двухметровая фигура, эльф толком не сумел среагировать на подлое нападение. Он, правда, умудрился нанести сильный удар орку в нос, разбив его в кровь, но при этом чуть не сломал себе пальцы. Огромная лапища обхватила и сдавила горло с такой силой, что свет в глазах начал меркнуть, а потом синда почувствовал, как Углук что-то вкалывает ему в тонкую кожу под ухом. Сознание окончательно погасло и вернулось только тогда, когда здоровенный громила пристёгивал его ремнём безопасности в салоне неизвестной машины. Не нужно было иметь семь пядей во лбу, чтобы догадаться, чьё это авто. 

Синда попытался шевельнуться, но с ужасом понял, что собственное тело отказывается ему служить. Чувства, однако, наоборот обострились до предела. Саурон явно применил против него какую-то свою ядовитую наркотическую разработку. Трандуил кое-как сосредоточил взгляд, и тут же из его груди вырвался тихий звук похожий на стон: всё, на что было способно его бедное горло. Прямо перед ним, мило беседуя, стояли тёмный майа и владычица Галадриэль. Именно в эту секунду эльф понял, что окончательно пропал и вывернуться из лап Саурона на этот раз ему не суждено. Трандуил вслушивался в разговор, и отчаяние начинало окончательно завладевать его душой. Всё, о чём говорили собеседники, было настолько чудовищно нелепо и страшно, что чувство собственной беспомощности начало перемешиваться со жгучей волной обиды и стыда. Когда горячий палец майа дотронулся до его щеки, он попытался отклониться, но не смог, ощущая, как след от прикосновения запылал на коже, словно от ожога. Синда предпочёл снова закрыть глаза, пытаясь отрешиться от происходящего в благословенной темноте.

Но стоило машине Саурона, издав утробное рычание, тронуться с места рывком, Трандуил всё-таки открыл глаза, пытаясь как можно дольше удерживать свой взгляд на Галадриэль, предпочитая смотреть на эльфийку, а не на могущественного похитителя за рулём. Беспомощный эльф, к своему ужасу, ощущал, как от майа исходит страшный жар тёмных желаний. Они опутывали всё тело синда, который, отчётливо представив, через что ему предстоит пройти, не мог справиться с дрожью. Их единственный вынужденный раз с Сауроном теперь представлялся Трандуилу лёгкой сексуальной игрой. Он предполагал, что сейчас чёрный владыка настроен выместить на нём всю накопившуюся обиду, которую восемь лет назад нанёс ему Мирквуд, категорически отказавшись спать с майа.   
\- Боиишшься? – неожиданно наполовину прошипел, наполовину пропел Саурон, отчего Трандуил задрожал сильнее. Забавно, но тело, отказывающее своему хозяину в элементарном движении, чутко реагировало на эмоции, которые охватывали эльфа в тот или иной момент. Синда догадывался, что наркотик, который вколол ему Углук, имеет именно такой побочный эффект. – Кстати, правильно делаешь! Ты меня реально разозлил, эльфийский засранец, – в голосе майа отчётливо звучали яростные нотки. Он вдруг протянул руку и рывком задрал футболку Трандуилу почти до подбородка. Сильной руке тёмного владыки в этом действии не помешал даже ремень безопасности, которым синда был пристёгнут. – Я научу тебя, как чутко стоит прислушиваться к малейшим моим желаниям!

Крепкие пальцы вцепились в левый сосок эльфа и крутанули его с такой силой, что Трандуила обожгла яркая вспышка боли, многократно усиленная действием препарата. Он инстинктивно попытался как можно дальше отклониться от мучителя, но тело вновь предало его, отказав в подчинении. Синда даже не мог повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть в лицо майа. Правда, что он хотел там увидеть, Трандуил и сам не знал. Сейчас он мог только терпеть боль и жалко стонать, когда она становилась совсем невыносимой. Саурона такой вариант, очевидно, вполне устраивал. Майа с упоением водил свободной от управления машиной рукой по торсу эльфа, не стесняясь оставлять длинными ногтями кровавые отметины на нежной коже. Иногда его пальцы вновь начинали терзать маленькие аккуратные соски, безжалостно сминая их, оттягивая и выкручивая в разные стороны. Эльф стонал всё сильнее, и начал часто и глубоко дышать. 

В его бедной одурманенной голове огромные чёрные волны боли стали странным образом смешиваться с острыми, яркими вспышками мучительного удовольствия. Он прикрыл глаза, смотря несфокусированным взглядом в лобовое стекло на дорогу, что петляла среди прекрасных серебрянолистых мэллорнов, и невольно отмечая бешеную скорость, с которой «Бугатти» проносился мимо величественных деревьев. Солнце запуталось между их кронами, и благодаря безумной скорости движения вокруг авто то вспыхивали, то гасли потоки ярких лучей. Внезапно мельтешение света и тени перед глазами эльфа прекратилась, и машина с резким визгом тормозов остановилась на обочине дороги. Крепкие пальцы обхватили подбородок эльфа и повернули его голову так, что его затуманенный взор уткнулся в бездонные, пылающие глаза майа.   
Саурон был невыносимо прекрасен в ореоле рыжей короны пылающих волос. На его губах играла торжествующая усмешка, напоминающая оскал дикого зверя.

\- Ну как, тебе нравится быть со мной, надменная сволочь? Всё это время я ловил себя на том, что меня безумно раздражает то, что твоё тело остаётся недоступно для меня. Казалось бы, какой пустяк: очередной глупый красивенький синда! Знаешь, сколько я их выебал до тебя и сколько после?! Ничего особенного! Только ты, жалкая шлюха, что добровольно легла под человека, смог подарить мне такие ощущения, которые невозможно ни с чем сравнить. Как тебе это удаётся, не понимаю! Видимо, у тебя действительно врождённый талант, - майа намотал на руку волосы Трандуила и дёрнул его на себя, другой рукой щёлкая замком ремня безопасности. Эльф легко повалился на него, уткнувшись лицом в грудь Саурона. – Блядь, какой ты неловкий, милый! Прощаю только потому, что сам накачал тебя этой дрянью. В дальнейшем тебе придётся молниеносно подстраиваться, чтобы искусно исполнять мои прихоти.  
Саурон вновь приподнял подбородок Мирквуда пальцами и, прикусывая, начал целовать приоткрытые губы эльфа. Каждый укус-поцелуй отзывался в синда тягучей болью. Длинные ресницы Трандуила трепетали в такт с движением властного языка между его губ.  
\- Отныне ты будешь открывать свой волшебный рот только для меня, - шёпот Саурона заливался в уши эльфа и заполнял всё внутри. – И будешь делать это по собственному желанию. Это немного снизит остроту ощущений, но нужно произвести правильное впечатление на твоих эльфийских дружков, чтобы они уверились, что ты окончательно спятил, и отказались от тебя. Возможно, в дальнейшем, в Мордоре, я верну тебе прежнее сознание, надо подумать. Сравню своё удовольствие от тебя, пусть и мысленно сопротивляющегося, как сейчас, - Саурон усмехнулся, - и тебя, отдающегося добровольно. И выберу то, что мне покажется более приемлемым. Во всяком случае, прямо сейчас я тебя трахну последний раз в твоём нынешнем твёрдом уме и светлой памяти. Так что лови момент и наслаждайся, шлюха!

Он вдруг оттолкнул синда назад на его сиденье и мгновенно выскочил из машины. Углук, который давно покинул свой «Порше», внимательно всматривался в лицо хозяина. Тот задумчиво уставился на орка, легонечко поглаживая свой член, через ткань дорогих брюк, а потом произнёс:  
\- Видимо, спрашивать о том, есть ли у нас с собой какой-нибудь пледик,бесполезно. Я так давно представлял себе эту полянку и мой член в заднице эльфа на ней, что просто не могу не исполнить свою мечту. Однако напускать себе в штаны муравьёв было бы весьма нежелательно…  
Углук виновато моргнул и мгновенно сорвал себя чёрный форменный пиджак. Через секунду он уже протягивал его своему хозяину, заискивающе заглядывая ему в глаза. Саурон усмехнулся:   
\- Расстели вон там, прямо посреди ромашек. Думаю, моя лесная зверюшка это оценит, – он лениво скинул с плеч на сиденье машины свою собственную верхнюю часть костюма и расстегнул молнию на брюках, освобождая возбуждённую, налившуюся силой плоть. 

Углук в это время уже суетливо вил на залитой вечерним солнцем поляне гнёздышко любви. Воздух был пропитан ароматом цветущих трав, в которых пели свои песни цикады. Трандуил, застывший в неловкой позе после того, как майа отшвырнул его от себя, пытался унять выскакивающее из груди сердце, вдыхая запах милого леса. В Мордоре такая возможность ему вряд ли представится. Орк подлетел к пассажирскому сиденью «Бугатти», явно намереваясь в порыве рвения доставить жертву на выбранное для развлечения место.  
\- Эй, осади назад! – Саурон недовольно нахмурился, не прерывая своей работы рукой. – Думаю, я справлюсь с этой задачей сам. А то, глядя на тебя, можно подумать, что ты сейчас кинешься помогать мне засовывать в эльфа мой член. Погуляй пока!   
Углук немного разочарованно убрал свои протянутые лапы от Трандуила и поплёлся к своей машине. Майа неторопливо обошёл «Бугатти» и насмешливо поглядел на синда сверху вниз:  
\- Ну что ж, ложе любви готово и ждёт нас. Думаю, стоит перейти непосредственно к главному блюду, - Саурон легко подхватил безвольное тело эльфа и небрежно перекинул его через своё плечо, головой вниз, так что желанная задница оказалась практически у него перед лицом. Волосы Трандуила, свесившись платиновой волной, подметали землю позади майа.   
– Прекрасный вид, - Саурон, поддерживая одной рукой синда на плече, другой отвесил ему смачный шлепок по упругой ягодице. Трандуил издал тихий всхлип. – Эти звуки также не менее прекрасны. Они ласкают мой слух. Продолжай в том же духе, и я отдеру тебя на славу, детка!

Он бросил эльфа на спину на расстеленный орком пиджак. Руки Трандуила беспомощно раскинулись среди травы. Майа подхватил его за талию и быстро стянул с него футболку, закинув её не глядя себе за плечо. Потом настала очередь бриджей. Когда синда предстал перед глазами Саурона во всём своём обнажённом великолепии, член майа от желания стал безумно горячим и твёрдым. Темный властелин в нетерпении опустился на колени, сжав ими хрупкие плечи эльфа, прихватил волосы на затылке синда, чуть приподняв его голову от земли, и жадно толкнулся в манящую прохладу желанного рта. Ощущения были настолько восхитительны, что Саурон прикрыл свои огненные глаза, продолжая резкие движения в узком горле эльфа. Он остановился только тогда, когда заметил, что Трандуил начинает по-настоящему задыхаться. Из глаз синда струились прозрачные слёзы. Майа напоследок втолкнулся в рот эльфа так, что уткнул его носом себе в пах, и для усиления получаемого удовольствия, поводил бёдрами, желая посильнее насладиться роскошным горлом. Трандуил неожиданно слабо дёрнул головой, пытаясь освободиться от цепко держащей его волосы руки. Его пальцы слабо зашевелились, цепляясь за стебли густой травы солнечной поляны. 

Саурон вытащил член из измученного рта синда, который тут же жадно начал вдыхать воздух в горящие лёгкие, поводил им по его припухшим губам и легко соскользнул вниз по узкому телу, походя освобождаясь от уже расстёгнутой рубашки. Спущенные брюки путались где-то внизу в районе лодыжек, но возиться с ними Саурону было неохота. Подхватив правую ногу Трандуила под колено, он отвёл её как можно дальше от левой, освобождая себе пространство между ними. Удобно устроившись и крепко вцепившись в бёдра эльфа, майа резко придвинул его к себе таким образом, что сочащийся смазкой огромный член точно упёрся в маленькое, аккуратное отверстие. Задница синда оказалась оторванной от земли и теперь лежала непосредственно на коленях чёрного властелина, а его ноги были широко разведены по обеим сторонам от бёдер Саурона. Тот, продлевая наслаждение, сначала просто потёрся своим стволом о сводящую с ума дырку, одновременно пытаясь разглядеть выражение лица эльфа. Но голова Трандуила от жадного рывка майа оказалась откинутой назад, и всё, что смог увидеть Саурон, - это тонкий подбородок и прикушенная нижняя губа. Почему-то это обстоятельство сильно разозлило чёрного властелина, и он, склонившись вперёд, провёл рукой от шеи до живота синда, оставляя ногтями тонкие кровавые бороздки по пути её следования. 

Выступившие алые капельки свежих царапин на фоне других, уже покрывшихся тонкой коркой, мелкая дрожь тела под ним вкупе с явственным стоном, окончательно завели майа до такой степени, что он нисколько не заботясь о том, чтобы хоть немного приготовить эльфа к проникновению, пропихнул влажную от собственной смазки головку в туго сжатое отверстие. Трандуил сильно дёрнулся в каменных руках, вцепившихся в его бёдра, и сумел оторвать голову от земли, взглянув бездонным глазами на своего мучителя, но, встретившись с горящим алым огнём взглядом майа, опять опустил её на импровизированную подстилку. Боль окутала всё тело синда, пульсируя и накатывая обжигающими волнами по мере того, как майа прокладывал себе путь внутри него. Стоны, которые эльф теперь издавал почти без перерыва, были так жалобны, что Трандуил становился противен сам себе. Но, казалось, так было легче терпеть движение раскалённого члена Саурона, который терзал плоть.  
Майа, жадно ловя каждый звук, срывающийся с губ Мирквуда, короткими толчками проникнул внутрь эльфа предельно глубоко и остановился, прислушиваясь к тому, как сжимает его изнутри волшебное нутро.  
\- Ты идеально подходишь мне, шлюха, ты знаешь это? Просто удивительно, как ты умудряешься делать всё так правильно, чтобы мне было хорошо. И это учитывая, что ты ещё ничего не делаешь, - Саурон насмешливо приподнял бровь. – Нас ждут весёлые ночки в Дол Гулдуре! А теперь пристегни ремни, сейчас начнётся самое интересное.

Майа поудобнее обхватил нежные бёдра эльфа и резко задвигался внутри Мирквуда, всё ускоряя темп. Хотел было потянутся к плечу синда, чтобы привести его в вертикальное положение, удобно усадив к себе на колени, но передумал. Трандуил, несмотря на то, что наркотик явно прекращал своё действие, всё ещё был слишком обездвижен и напоминал живую куклу. А драть куклу было удобнее в том положении, в котором она сейчас находилась: лёжа на спине. Тратить усилия, чтобы удерживать вялое тело от неизбежных сползаний вниз по крепкому торсу майа, Саурону не хотелось. Он просто закинул ноги Мирквуда себе на плечи и принялся трахать так. 

От резких ритмичных движений тело чёрного владыки наливалось таким удовольствием, что ему вдруг привиделось, как он сидит в удобном шезлонге где-нибудь на берегу моря, в наушниках, из которых льётся приятная музычка, а Мирквуд, расположившись между его колен, умело ласкает своим шаловливым язычком головку его члена. Определённо, данную фантазию следовало воплотить в жизнь немедленно после того, как он вывезет свою преображённую королеву в эльфийский свет. Кажется, у Мирквуда имеется имущество в Серых Гаванях в виде роскошной виллы, полученной им от Элронда? Саурон представил морду высокомерного министерского индюка, когда синда сообщит ему, что решил провести со своим новым любовником пару деньков в этом южном раю. В восторге от представленного, майа даже провёл пару раз рукой по чуть возбуждённому члену эльфа, благосклонно решив дать шанс получить порцию удовольствия своему будущему другу, но добился от Мирквуда только нескольких тяжёлых вздохов, да лёгкого подрагивания нежной плоти в своих пальцах. Наркотик мешал телу эльфа реагировать нормально, и Саурон оставил свои обречённые на неудачу попытки. 

Чувствуя, что близок к тому, чтобы кончить, чёрный властелин встряхнул рыжими, влажными от пота прядями и неожиданно перехватил взор Углука. Орк жадно пялился на белоснежные ягодицы синда, жёстко сотрясаемые резкими толчками майа. Саурон возмущённо фыркнул, привлекая внимание излишне любопытного слуги. В принципе, он был не против наблюдателя, но ему не очень понравилось, на что именно взирает орк, и то, как похотливо-мечтательно были зажмурены его и без того раскосые глаза. Углук, увидев, что его застукали за тем, что он, непозволительно забывшись, возжелал собственность хозяина, испуганно попятился и скрылся в салоне «Порше». 

Трандуил понял, что Саурон сейчас кончит, и облегчённо вздохнул. Терпеть дольше подобную муку у него не хватало сил. После того, как мышцы немного расслабились, и член майа внутри него стал двигаться свободнее, постоянно задевая нужную точку, синда, помимо одной боли, начал ощущать вновь то нежеланное удовольствие, которое уже накатывало на него в машине. Оно становилось всё острее по мере того, как увеличивалась скорость и частота толчков Саурона. Трандуил часто дышал, пытаясь победить предававшее его тело, но справится со сладкой болью не мог. Проклятый наркотик не давал свободно излиться его возбуждению, сковывая члены и, одновременно, бешено разжигая страсти. А после того, как рука Саурона обхватила его член, эльфа чуть не закоротило от бури смешанных, диких эмоций, которые никак не могли найти выход. Он вцепился в нагретую за день землю, сминая её между пальцами. Голоса птиц и шум ветра в кронах, окружающих поляну мэллорнов, смешивался с хриплым дыханием Саурона, нависающего над ним, и его собственными протяжными стонами, которые Трандуил слышал как будто со стороны. Мозг практически отключился и перестал складывать мозаику мира в одно целое. Синда бездумно уставился вверх, в голубое небо пустыми прозрачными глазами. Когда его тело сильно сотряслось под рваными движениями майа и внутри разлился нестерпимый жар, Трандуил только тихо вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

Саурон бурно кончивший прямо внутрь своего эльфа, опустил его ноги со своих плеч и на секунду прилёг на него сверху, ласково проведя рукой по мокрой от слёз щеке. Потом легонько поцеловал в закусанные до крови губы и вышел из синда, бодро вскочив на ноги. Задумчиво посмотрев на свой влажный член, он поискал, чем бы его вытереть, в итоге не придумав ничего лучше, как использовать для этого футболку Трандуила. Потом натянул брюки и задумчиво стал застёгивать рубашку на груди, направив взгляд на «Порше» Углука. Тот поспешно выскочил из-за руля и быстро подбежал к своему господину.  
\- Ты вот что, - лениво пропел майа своему слуге, - сейчас вколи ему ещё дозу, а то он подозрительно начал копошиться. В Дол Гулдуре он должен быть в нужной кондиции, чтобы воздействие прошло идеально. – И ещё надень на него штаны. Футболку лучше не стоит, - он хихикнул. – И не вздумай распускать руки, Углук. Ты меня знаешь! 

Тёмный владыка проследовал к своей машине, плюхнулся на сиденье, не захлопывая за собой дверцу. Перебрав радиостанции в приёмнике, нашёл лёгкую музычку и принялся сквозь удовлетворённо прикрытые ресницы наблюдать за хлопотами огромного орка, склонившегося над хрупкой, полупрозрачной фигурой эльфа. Единственного эльфа, обладание которым было способно подарить столь незабываемое наслаждение. Высокородным синда, платиноволосым благородным владыкой Мирквудом.


	6. Укрощение строптивого

Вернувшись в зал заседаний, Галадриэль, в полном расстройстве чувств, передала Келеборну через распорядителя записку о том, что не сможет далее принимать участие в мероприятии по причине страшной головной боли. Там же она просила супруга немедленно по его окончании направиться прямиком в их семейные покои. Владычица после безмолвного, полного отчаяния взгляда Мирквуда в настоящую минуту была не столь категорично уверена в правильности принятого решения относительно судьбы беспокойного соседа. Внезапно она вспомнила Трандуила совсем молодым мальчиком, только что прибывшим ко двору владыки Диора в Менегрот. Он был так невозможно прекрасен, что Галадриэль немного увлеклась юным синда, несмотря на то, что уже была замужем. Правда, её увлечение длилось ровно до того момента, как недотёпа Мирквуд наступил на её платье во время торжественного приёма. С пунцовыми от смущения щеками, опустившись на одно колено, принц Лихолесья принялся приносить извинения, но, внезапно, из-под опущенных ресниц стрельнул таким взглядом в стоявшего рядом с Галадриэль Келеборна, что её целомудренный супруг и сам неожиданно покраснел.

Данный эпизод положил начало её мучениям: порочный мальчишка превратился в записного распутника, соблазнив Элронда, и после этого обстоятельства, несомненно, стал первым развратником Средиземья. Никакая жена и сын, которыми Трандуил обзавёлся впоследствии, не смогли разубедить категоричную нолдо. Однако, надо отдать должное Мирквуду среди массы отрицательных черт у него было некоторое количество положительных. Галадриэль вдруг с лёгкой ностальгией вспомнила весёлый смех синда, звучащий как быстрый родник в лесной чаще. Сама она совершенно не умела смеяться и делала это весьма неохотно, считая веселье напрасной потерей времени. Иногда вечерами было приятно услышать его звонкий голос, разносящийся под сводами лориэнского дворца. Вообще, если Мирквуд был в благостном состоянии духа, и это совпадало с настроением самой владычицы, сосед мог легко рассмешить её до слёз, рассказывая какую-нибудь очередную, свежую сплетню Средиземья. Кроме того, он обладал отличным вкусом, и к его мнению по поводу последних тенденций в мире моды, определённо, стоило прислушиваться. Ко всему прочему, несмотря на всё своё легкомыслие, лихолесский синда довольно искусно балансировал на грани, управляя опасной территорией, которая служила отличной буферной зоной между силами Саурона и Лориэном. Если Лихолесье отойдёт под её управление, Галадриэль окажется нос к носу с очень опасным врагом. Плюс нужно будет затратить кучу денежных средств на возрождение запущенной экономики соседнего государства. 

Владычица нахмурилась и досадливо потёрла переносицу. И какой феаноринг дёрнул Мирквуда проникнуться такой привязанностью к Келеборну?! И ко всей её семье? Видимо у синдар в крови стремление к таким трогательным дружеским связям. Если бы Трандуил поменьше обжимался с её мужем, Галадриэль, в принципе, могла бы и сама отлично подержаться за задницу лихолесского владыки … Прекрасная нолдо вся передёрнулась от последней мысли и поняла, что с чувством раскаяния за содеянное пора завязывать. Пока оно не завело её совсем уж в непролазные дебри альтернативной реальности.

Шум за спиной заставил эльфийку отвлечься от раздумий. Заседание закончилось, и делегаты потянулись на выход из зала. Галадриэль зажгла на лице очаровательную улыбку и принялась любезно раскланиваться с выходившими участниками конгресса, преимущественно выбирая самых видных в политических кругах Средиземья деятелей. Вскоре вокруг неё собрался оживлённый кружок из эльфов и людей, которые шумно благодарили хозяйку за безупречную организацию и чудесный приём. Больше всех восхищался Радагаст, что в отсутствии Гэндальфа наконец-то почувствовал себя особой первостепенной важности. Галадриэль, не переставая улыбаться, рассеянно слушала болтливого истари, с лёгкой неприязнью косясь на буйство, царящее на голове главного эколога Арды. Однако, сегодня в спутанных космах чудака хотя бы отсутствовал птичий помёт, который фанатичный натуралист цеплял, лазая по деревьям и наблюдая за исчезающими видами редких птиц.

Радагаст явно готовился к съезду в Лориэне, стремясь произвести благоприятное впечатление на влиятельную владычицу. Но великомудрая нолдо была отнюдь не в том настроении, чтобы слушать занудливые речи об уменьшении популяции ежей в пограничных с Мордором районах Итилиэна. Истари, горячась, негодовал на отсутствие Саурона, с которым он немедленно хотел вступить в дискуссию по данному вопросу, и в яростном порыве возмущения даже пару раз схватил Галадриэль за рукав, чем вызвал в её душе острое сожаление о том, что в Лориэн не смог прибыть лично Гэндальф. 

Главный мудрец и борец за мир во всей Арде, а по совместительству чуткий и нежный друг сиятельной нолдо в данный момент по её просьбе рылся в государственных архивах Гондора, тайно разыскивая документы, которые с неопровержимой ясностью доказали бы, что нынешний друг её внучки Арвен Элессар и есть законный наследник гондорского престола. Наместник с подозрением относился к изысканиям великого мага, чуя неладное, но отказать в доступе к документам не мог: Гэндальф ссылался на то, что беспечные гондорцы могли похоронить в неразобранных кучах наследия нуменорцев ценные чертежи мощного оружия, с помощью которого Гондор мог приобрести военное преимущество над опасным восточным соседом. Если бы в настоящий миг дорогой друг находился рядом с Галадриэль, владычица чувствовала себя гораздо лучше. Гэндальф одним ласковым прикосновением тёплой руки к её гордой голове смог бы заглушить приступы столь несвойственной ей неуверенности в своей правоте. И все страхи о том, что она жестоко и напрасно отдала Мирквуда на растерзание владыке Мордора, стёрлись бы из её измученной сомнениями души. 

Но, как назло, светлого майа не было рядом, и приходилось терпеть глупые речи, нервно прислушиваясь как к болезненным уколам совести, так и к возбуждённым голосам мужа и Элронда,которые, остановившись неподалёку и уединившись за колонной, беседовали друг с другом, оживлённо жестикулируя. Эльфы разговаривали вполголоса, но чуткий слух владычицы, обострённый понятными переживаниями, разбирал каждое слово, слетавшее с губ великих владык.  
\- Ты поступил очень необдуманно, пригласив Трандуила сюда, - голос ривенделльского министра хоть и звучал мягко, но в нём проскальзывали нотки раздражения. - К чему лишний раз провоцировать Саурона? Ты видел, что майа вёл себя очень подозрительно на этом заседании? Куда-то так торопился, что сбежал раньше времени!  
\- Элронд, я думаю, твои волнения совершенно излишни. Я не заслужил столь жестоких упрёков, - Келеборн удивлённо пожал плечами. - Трандуил мой гость, как и Саурон. Оба они живут под крышей моего дворца, и майа должен уважать законы дома, который посетил.   
\- Прости, но ты рассуждаешь словно малое дитя. Я не удивился бы, услышав подобные речи от Трандуила, но ты был всегда намного более разумен, чем наш легкомысленный друг. Когда это Саурона останавливали законы гостеприимства или вообще какие-либо законы?

Келеборн немного смутился, но старался не подавать виду, проведя рукой по своим серебряным волосам: - Соглашусь, что я не учёл все возможные последствия, и ты в чём-то прав. Сегодня днём, когда Трандуил приехал, у него произошло маленькое неприятное столкновение с майа. Но я сразу же принял меры и установил, на всякий случай, охрану у комнат нашего друга.  
\- Какое столкновение?! Я так и знал, что тут же случится какая-нибудь пакость! Хотя, чему я удивляюсь?! – Элронд крепко вцепился в локоть Келеборна. – С ним всё в порядке?  
\- Успокойся! Всё хорошо! Я должен был сам встретить Трандуила, но меня немного задержала Галадриэль, - Келеборн опустил глаза в пол, а Элронд чуть заметно поморщился. – Как назло Саурон оказался прямо на парковке. Но ты не волнуйся, ничего страшного не произошло. Майа просто чуть-чуть его потискал. Я подоспел вовремя, и предотвратил всё остальное.  
\- Эру, Келеборн! Что значит "остальное"?! – Элронд в негодовании потёр кончиками пальцев висок. – Где Трандуил? Я немедленно хочу его видеть!  
\- Ты опять его заведёшь, а он только что успокоился. Ты в курсе, что Трандуил поссорился с Бардом? – Элронд неопределённо кивнул в ответ. – Он страшно переживает по этому поводу, а тут ещё этот проклятый палец Саурона у него в заднице…  
\- Да это Моргот знает, что такое! И ты считаешь это маленьким инцидентом? У вас с Трандуилом как будто одно искажённое сознание на двоих! Я сейчас лично запихну это глупое синдарское недоразумение в машину и отвезу его обратно к Барду, потому что следующим небольшим пустяком, случившимся с его задницей, будет непосредственно член Саурона в ней!  
\- Никуда ты его не увезёшь, и прекрати так неуважительно отзываться о синдар! – щёки Келеборна пылали. – По-моему, Бард - не лучший выход из сложившегося положения! Я разочаровался в нём.  
\- Знаешь что, Келеборн, прости меня, но когда я попадаю из Ривенделла в ваши края, то мне тут же начинает казаться, что меня поместили в одну из палат образцово-показательного сумасшедшего дома! Объясни мне на милость, ты-то почему разочаровался в Барде?!  
\- Милый мой, ты можешь сколь угодно долго иронизировать по поводу моих слов, но факты остаются фактами. Бард оказался неподходящей парой для нашего друга. Он считает, что мы с Трандуилом состоим в интимных отношениях!  
Элронд пару секунд поражённо смотрел на своего сиятельного тестя, практически открыв рот, но вовремя опомнился и вернул прежнее деловое выражение лица.   
\- И, разумеется, тебе об этом поведал сам Трандуил? Узнаю его неповторимый стиль. Да он выдумал эту ересь на ходу, пока накручивал себя после их перепалки с Бардом! А перепалка эта случилась частично по твоей оплошности. Короче, Трандуил едет домой - и точка! С пальцем Саурона в заднице ему здесь совершенно нечего делать! Не хочет возвращаться к человеку - отвезу его в Мирквуд. Пусть посидит там и подумает о своём поведении, - и великолепный министр решительно развернулся на каблуках, чтобы немедленно исполнить свои намерения по отношению к ветреному синда. Но тут же чуть не наткнулся на стоявшую за его спиной тёщу. 

Галадриэль, тихо улыбаясь одними губами, спокойно смотрела в лицо Элронда: - Прости, милый друг, что я так неожиданно вмешиваюсь в ваш с Келеборном разговор, но я считаю, что мой супруг прав. Сейчас уже поздно, а утро вечера мудренее. Трандуил действительно сильно обижен на Барда. Пусть он спокойно отдохнёт этой ночью, а завтра утром ты с ним серьёзно обо всём поговоришь. К чему устраивать сию минуту скандал на глазах у всей Арды? Ведь ты же понимаешь, что Мирквуд не сдастся без боя, - она многозначительно подняла тонкую бровь. – Сейчас начнётся торжественный ужин, ты обязательно должен присутствовать на нём. Тебя ожидают Арвен с Эстелем. Они очень хотят тебя обнять.  
Элронд чуть смутился, но тут же просиял лицом при упоминании о любимой дочери. Келеборн немного удивлённо посмотрел на супругу, а потом, набравшись храбрости, произнёс:  
\- Раз нас ждёт такой милый семейный ужин, может, стоит пригласить за наш стол Трандуила? Зачем ему сидеть в одиночестве в гостевых комнатах? Учитывая его состояние, ему полезно будет немного развеяться. Тем более, мы договорились, что сначала я немного побуду с вами, а потом уйду к нему. Но если Арвен с Эстелем будут ужинать с нами, то я хотел бы провести время с моей милой внучкой.  
Галадриэль многозначительно взглянула на Элронда. Тот тяжело вздохнул и твёрдо произнёс, обращаясь к тестю:   
\- Думаю, присутствие Трандуила в нашем семейном кругу будет излишним. Особенно, учитывая его нынешнее состояние духа. Он раздражён и может наговорить лишнего. Галадриэль права: отложим все серьёзные разговоры до завтра.  
\- Я жду вас в банкетном зале, - владычица ослепительно улыбнулась министру и удовлетворённо проследовала в указанном направлении.

\- Она немного раздражена из-за хлопот, которые обрушились на её плечи, - с сочувствием, глядя вслед супруге произнёс Келеборн. – Но всё же оставлять Трандуила ужинать в одиночестве в таком состоянии - это … Я схожу, предупрежу его.  
\- Не стоит. Этим ты раздражишь Галадриэль ещё больше. Я сам всё сделаю. Трандуил остановился там же, где и всегда? Это займёт буквально пару мгновений. Я только поцелую его и … в смысле, поздороваюсь, - Элронд осёкся и кинул быстрый взгляд на тестя. Келеборн понимающим взглядом глядел в тёмные глаза министра Ривенделла. – Через десять минут буду за столом.  
\- Хорошо. Только, прошу, не дави на него, как ты умеешь. Трандуилу сейчас, действительно, очень плохо, - Келеборн похлопал зятя по плечу и отправился следом за женой.

Через пять минут Элронд оказался в глубине запутанных коридоров лориэнского дворца, приближаясь к апартаментам лихолесского синда. Министр чувствовал радостное возбуждение. Он не виделся с Трандуилом очень давно, ограничиваясь телефонными звонками, либо редко связываясь с ним по скайпу. Личная встреча с бывшим любовником сулила приятные минуты. Элронд внезапно понял, как он соскучился по Трандуилу, по его роскошному телу и травяному запаху платиновых волос. Прерывисто вздохнув, полуэльф твёрдо решил не ограничиваться одним приветственным поцелуем, а постараться как можно сильнее прижать синда к себе, чтобы ощутить под своими ладонями тёпло бархатной кожи. При этой волшебной мысли министр ощутил лёгкое возбуждение, и у него запылали кончики ушей. В голове мелькнула шальная мысль пропустить торжественный ужин и утешить своего обиженного Бардом друга одним весьма действенным способом. 

И в этот волнительный миг в кармане Элронда зазвонил телефон. Он рассеяно вытянул мобильник и, взглянув на экран, остановился, как вкопанный. Директор департамента статистики Дейла вновь желал вступить с министром в беседу. Нахмурившись и немного поразмыслив, эльф снял трубку:   
\- Слушаю. Добрый вечер, Бард.  
\- Здравствуйте, Элронд. Вы уже в Лориэне? Видели Трандуила лично? – в голосе человека проскакивало настоящее волнение.  
\- Да, я на месте, но Трандуила ещё не видел. В данный момент как раз собираюсь это сделать. Что случилось? – министру передалось волнение статистика.  
\- Он не отвечает на мои звонки. Казалось бы, ерунда, но мы вместе с Торином звоним Трандуилу с моего номера уже сорок минут. Торин пытался дозвониться со своего телефона с тем же результатом. Всё это очень странно.  
\- Ну-у, …- протянул министр несколько более успокоенным тоном, – то, что Трандуил не берёт трубку в ответ на ваши звонки, не так уж удивительно, он очень обижен на вас. Я сделал этот вывод после нашего с ним телефонного разговора, плюс недавно переговорил с Келеборном. Вы умудрились обидеть даже этого благодушного правителя…   
\- Простите, что перебиваю вас, но я позвонил не для того, чтобы выслушивать сетования о том, как тяжело оскорблён лориэнский министр! Просто скажите, что с Трандуилом всё в порядке. Сходите и убедитесь в этом лично!  
Элронд откровенно разозлился: - Я, конечно, понимаю, что вы расстроены, но советовал бы вам придерживаться элементарных правил приличия. Никто не давал вам право разговаривать со мной таким тоном!  
\- Послушай, заносчивый тупица, мне сейчас не до эльфийских политесов! С Трандуилом что-то случилось, понимаешь?! Он бы обязательно взял эту проклятую трубку, пусть и на двадцатый мой вызов. В крайнем случае, просто отключил телефон. А тут идут бесконечные гудки!

Министр, поначалу задохнувшийся от негодования, коротко выдохнул сквозь зубы, но решил сдержаться. В голосе человека звучало настоящее отчаяние. Эльф, ни слова не говоря, продолжил свой путь, не сбрасывая звонок, тем более что до комнат Трандуила было рукой подать. Элронд немного удивился, не обнаружив поблизости никакой охраны, про которую толковал Келеборн, и тихонечко стукнул костяшками пальцев по благородной дубовой поверхности двери. На его губах невольно заиграла улыбка, а свободная от телефона рука пригладила безупречно уложенные тёмные волосы. Министр внезапно твёрдо решил немедленно переспать с Трандуилом, как только тот откроет дверь. Уломать обиженного на Барда синда не составит особенного труда. Перед этим, правда, он намеревался сухо сообщить нахальному статистику, в качестве компенсации за секс с его любовником, что с тем всё в порядке, и гордо положить трубку. 

Ривенделльский владыка постоял перед закрытой дверью несколько секунд, но так и не услышал за ней знакомых лёгких шагов. Он неуверенно дотронулся до ручки и дёрнул за неё. Дверь легко поддалась его напору и свободно открылась. Элронд шагнул внутрь и осмотрелся. Помещение находилось в идеальном порядке. Темноволосый эльф быстро обошёл все пять комнат, выделенных Трандуилу, но его самого нигде не обнаружил. Он задумчиво заглянул в шкаф, где обнаружил кучу модных тряпок, которые синда притащил с собой, и поднял трубку к уху. Человек всё ещё был на связи и взволновано дышал в трубку.   
\- Послушайте, Бард, кажется, вы правы. Здесь творится что-то странное, - Элронд внезапно заметил, что его голос звучит немного хрипло. – Трандуила нигде нет. Возможно, он вышел прогуляться в парк, нужно уточнить данный вопрос…  
Бард глухо застонал в трубку.  
\- Не стоит паниковать раньше времени! Я сейчас приму все меры, чтобы разыскать его в самые короткие сроки.   
\- Я немедленно выезжаю в Лориэн, - Бард выдохнул эту фразу на одном дыхании.  
\- Возможно, это ложная тревога, но, несомненно, вы имеете на это полное право. Я со своей стороны приложу максимум усилий для обнаружения Трандуила. Будем надеется на то, что он просто дышит свежим воздухом.  
\- Держите меня в курсе событий, прошу. Даже если он сейчас найдётся где-нибудь под деревом с бутылкой в обнимку и пьяный в стельку, отзвонитесь мне. Я буду вам очень признателен. И, Элронд, извините меня за резкие выражения в ваш адрес. Просто я чувствую, что случилось что-то плохое. Вы видели Саурона?

Последний вопрос неожиданно кольнул министра в самое сердце. Он немного помолчал и произнёс в ответ:  
\- Видел. Саурон был на заседании, но весьма неожиданно покинул его почти в самом начале и больше не возвращался. Что очень подозрительно.  
\- Обязательно выясните, где он в настоящий момент находится. Это очень важно!  
\- Бард, может быть, вы перестанете отдавать мне распоряжения?! – министр опять разозлился. – Понимаю ваше нетерпение, но, будем честны друг перед другом: я люблю Трандуила не меньше вашего и так же переживаю за его судьбу. Позвольте мне самому руководить своими действиями в данном вопросе.  
\- Как вам будет угодно. Часа через четыре я буду на месте. А сейчас, прошу, не теряйте драгоценное время. Я жду вашего звонка, - по голосу Барда было слышно, что он еле сдерживается. Он помолчал и неожиданно добавил: - У вас есть телефон Саурона? Я нашёл его старый номер, но он отключен.  
\- Не вздумайте ему звонить! Это совершенно излишне. Если майа как-то причастен к исчезновению Трандуила, то пусть пребывает в уверенности, что мы до сих пор ни о чём не подозреваем, - Элронд уже походил к банкетному залу.  
\- Возможно, вы правы. Я не подумал об этом. Но Моргот видит, как мне хочется высказать этому мерзавцу всё, что я про него думаю!  
\- Аналогично. Но пока нам разумнее затаиться…

Между тем, мерзавец, о котором толковали невольные друзья по несчастью, в накинутом поверх одежды медицинском халате, колдовал над настройкой тонкой техники в своей великолепно оборудованной лаборатории Дол Гулдура. Внимательно вглядываясь в экран компа, Саурон краем глаза следил за Углуком. Огромный орк в форме медбрата осторожно готовил Трандуила к предстоящей процедуре. В данный момент он закреплял на его висках маленькие датчики, тонкие проводки которых тянулись прямиком к компу майа. Обнажённый эльф, разложенный на некоем подобии операционного стола, был уже и так весь обвит проводами - Саурону для достижения успешного результата требовался полный контроль как над физическими, так и над психическими реакциями жертвы. Покончив с датчиками, Углук повернул голову в сторону майа и преданно заглянул ему в глаза.

\- Закончил? Молодец! – у Саурона было отличное настроение, и он был готов немного поболтать со своим верным слугой. – У тебя сегодня был просто волшебный вечер, правда, Углук? Бьюсь об заклад, ты весь обкончался, пока его отмывал, - он кивнул на безвольное тело эльфа. – Наверняка, пощупал на славу! Надеюсь, ничего никуда не засовывал?  
\- Что вы, господин! – орк аж весь затрясся от обиды. - Я понял, что это ваша вещь, которую трогать нельзя! Я всегда точно исполняю ваши приказы!  
\- Нельзя трогать, говоришь? А как же ты его мыл без рук? Или на самом деле он давно захлебнулся, а ты мне тут бережно раскладываешь утопленника? То-то у него глаза закрыты. Углук, признайся по-хорошему; к сожалению, я пока не научился оживлять трупы.  
\- Господин, - орк неожиданно упал на колени и задрожал, - я всего лишь вымыл вашего эльфа, клянусь! Мне пришлось касаться его, и признаю, я испытал настоящий восторг, но ничего себе не позволил, уверяю вас! А глаза он не открывает из-за упрямства, я уверен. Разве вы не видите, что он очень своенравен и до сих пор пытается противиться вашей власти?!

\- Углук, ты, как всегда, прав! – майа навис над специфическим ложем Трандуила и скользнул рукой по беспомощному телу, пройдясь от шеи до живота. – Ты не представляешь, до чего упёрта эта дрянь! Придётся сделать определённый акцент именно на этом его недостатке. Хотя, если задуматься над особенностями психики данного экземпляра, то эти акценты замучаешься расставлять. … Я же вижу, что ты меня слышишь, малыш, - Саурон с насмешкой обратился непосредственно к синда, потрепав его за щёку двумя пальцами, - ну же, открой глазки и взгляни на папочку. Может, тогда я буду обходиться с тобой поласковее.  
На лице Трандуила не дрогнул не один мускул. Тёмные ресницы были, по-прежнему, крепко сомкнуты. Под глазами на светлой коже залегли глубокие тени. Майа несколько секунд вглядывался в лицо эльфа, а потом, широко размахнувшись, отвесил ему тяжёлую пощёчину. Трандуил зажмурился, невольно издав возглас боли. На нежной коже бархатной щеки запылала багровая отметина. Саурон со всей дури вновь ударил по той же щеке, добившись того, чтобы глаза эльфа широко распахнулись, и полный страдания и ненависти прозрачный взгляд устремился на майа.  
\- Ой, прости, не рассчитал! Наверняка останется синяк, - Саурон откровенно веселился. – Но, думаю, тебе только пойдёт, дорогой. Некоторым особям походить с назидательным фингалом под глазом несколько дней иногда бывает очень полезно. Они сразу понимают, что в этом мире не всё вертится исключительно вокруг их собственных желаний. Бывает, что приходиться выполнять желания других. Жаль только, что на тебе всё заживает слишком быстро. Даже не интересно с тобой играть. Я наградил тебя такими шикарными отметинами по всему телу всего лишь два часа назад, а погляди, что от них осталось? Только бледные следы от моих великолепных царапин! Нужно срочно это поправить! – и майа склонился над Трандуилом, жадно укусив его за шею и оставив на ней яркий засос. Обездвиженный эльф лишь тяжело вздохнул и опять закрыл глаза.  
\- Прекрасно, милый владыка, я вижу, что вы полностью готовы к процедуре. Так не будем зря терять время, Углук! Пациент осознал необходимость небольшой коррекции его беспокойного сознания. Приступим! – Саурон опять переместился за компьютер.

\- Ваше сиятельство, прикажете привязать? – орк вопросительно уставился на хозяина.  
\- Пожалуй, но ограничься руками. На всякий непредвиденный случай. Бережённого Манвэ бережёт, - экспериментатор насмешливо фыркнул, наблюдая, как слуга стягивает на запястьях эльфа фиксирующие ремни. Губы Трандуила сжались в узкую упрямую полоску. Майа внезапно полыхнул волосами.  
\- Прекрасно, Мирквуд, развлекайся, пока можешь, - голос Саурона вновь стал напоминать зловещее шипение. Он пару раз небрежно ударил по клавиатуре. – У тебя остаётся ровно две минуты на то, чтобы демонстрировать мне свой стервозный характер. Но я сделал определённые выводы из нашей содержательной беседы. Не сомневайся, сейчас программа настроена идеально, и весь твой огромный потенциал строптивости будет направлен в мирное русло. Прощай, сейчас ты ненадолго вырубишься, а очнёшься уже милой, послушной лапочкой, - и майа щёлкнул клавишей ввода.

Тело эльфа слегка дёрнулось, глаза широко распахнулись, но взгляд Мирквуда оказался абсолютно пуст и совершенно ничего не выражал. Саурон вальяжно откинулся на спинку рабочего кресла, наблюдая, как на экране монитора переливаются разноцветные индикаторы и диаграммы, поступающие от датчиков, расположенных на теле синда. Углук тихонько замер возле Трандуила, уставившись на него немигающим взглядом и от удовольствия даже высунув кончик языка изо рта. Майа пальцем одной руки тихонечко постукивал по столу, а другой лениво накручивал на палец огненную прядь. Через некоторое время ему стало скучно: он легко вскочил с кресла и подошёл к столу, на котором лежал эльф, отодвинув Углука плечом. Молча приложил пальцы к шее синда, проверяя пульс, и удовлетворённо прикрыл глаза. Преображение Мирквуда проходило успешно, согласно намеченному плану. Саурон усмехнулся и погладил синда по мертвенно-бледной щеке.

\- Углук, а организуй-ка мне кофейку, - кинул он через плечо слуге. Орк немедленно метнулся исполнять распоряжение босса, подлетев к кофемашине. Рука тёмного майа продолжила своё путешествие по телу Трандуила. Задумчиво прикрыв огненные глаза ресницами, Саурон легонечко прошёлся кончиками пальцев по ключице синда, поласкал бусинки сосков, скользнул по плоскому животу и спустился ниже. Раздвинув в разные стороны несильным толчком длинные ноги эльфа, майа принялся поглаживать нежную кожу внутренней стороны бедёр долгожданной игрушки.  
\- Определённо, совершенно другие ощущения, - исследователь согласно кивнул головой своим мыслям. – Ничего подобного среди синдар больше не встретишь, и промолчим про воинственных, грубых нолдор. Разве только ваниар? С ними я не пробовал: в Валиноре меня занимали немного другие проблемы, а они, как назло, Арду не очень уважают. Но не думаю, что святоши, которые только и делают, что играют целыми днями на арфах у подножия трона лицемера-Манвэ, способны меня завести. Они, наверно, просто сразу скончаются от одного вида моего члена. Одна зелёная тоска. Ни тебе истерики не закатят, ни напиздят с три короба, потому как врать им Эру Илуватар запрещает. А, кстати, насчёт пиздежа! Как я мог это упустить? Надо немножко подрезать крылья воображения моего ветреного создания. Не хватало, чтобы он начал водить за нос меня.

Саурон резко развернулся к пульту управления и размашисто устремился к компу. Навстречу ему, не разбирая от усердия дороги, летел Углук с большой чашкой кофе в огромных лапах. Двое пересеклись чётко у рабочего стола изобретателя и, сложив свои кинетические энергии, мощно воткнулись друг в друга. Орк в последнюю секунду попытался уклониться от фронтального столкновения со своим хозяином, но сделал только хуже. От сильного соприкосновения с мускулистым телом Саурона отнюдь не маленький слуга сотрясся, как тростинка, и, широко махнув рукой, отскочил от майа, как мячик. Ароматный напиток из чашки весело, по дуге окатил ценную аппаратуру, попав в самые разнообразные места. В клубке переплетающихся проводов, выходящих из-под стола с компом что-то громко закоротило: посыпались искры, потянуло дымком, и язычки пламени радостно заиграли на разноцветной обмотке. Всё происшествие заняло буквально несколько секунд.

Углук, широко раскрыв рот, застыл столбом, с ужасом взирая на последствия своей неуклюжести. Майа сильным движением оттолкнул его с дороги, мгновенно переместился в угол лаборатории и, схватив огнетушитель, молниеносно принялся сбивать огонь порошковой струёй. Когда очаг возгорания был ликвидирован, Саурон, резко развернувшись, запустил использованным огнетушителем в орка с такой силой, что, если бы Углук, ловко отклонившись, не увернулся от просвистевшего в сантиметре от виска тяжёлого предмета, то черепно-мозговой травмы ему избежать вряд ли бы удалось. Огнетушитель за спиной бестолкового слуги влетел в самый центр стеллажа, заставленного какими-то хитрыми колбочками и другой хрупкой лабораторной посудой. С диким звоном стеклянное великолепие осыпалось на пол, переливаясь в призрачном свете ламп дневного света подобно брильянтам. Углук громко сглотнул и вдруг, развернувшись, бросился бежать из лаборатории. Саурон, безумно пылая волосами, не оглядываясь, слепо шарил по столу в поисках ещё какого-нибудь предмета потяжелее, которым можно было бы запустить вслед ретировавшемуся орку. Так и не найдя ничего подходящего, он рявкнул вслед захлопывающейся лабораторной двери:  
\- Блядь, ты – покойник, Углук! Если синда сдох или сделался растением, я скормлю тебя варгам! Молись Морготу, чтобы всё прошло нормально! – он тяжело выдохнул и глянул на экран монитора. Тот был чёрен, питание из-за пожара вырубилось. Саурон подошёл к эльфу, и, прощупывая еле слышный пульс, зашептал себе под нос: - Может, всё не так уж и плохо. До конца процесса оставалось всего пара минут. Во всяком случае, сердце бьётся, на вид он выглядит относительно нормально … Эй! – майа легонько похлопал Трандуила по щеке: - Подъём, красотка! Тебе пора вставать.… Ну же, шлюшка, открой глазки и посмотри на своего хозяина! Не разочаровывай меня, - он подсунул ладонь под платиновый затылок синда и слегка приподнял его голову, внимательно вглядываясь в прекрасное лицо.

Трандуил никак не реагировал ни на слова, ни на действия тёмного владыки. Лицо, сохраняющее бесстрастное выражение, тёмные тени под глазами, плотно сомкнутые ресницы и свежий синяк на бледной коже скулы. Майа охватила бессильная злоба. Способность проклятого эльфа бесконечно уворачиваться от обслуживания жизненных потребностей Саурона казалась безграничной. Синда даже в патовой ситуации смог воспротивиться неизбежному. Предпочёл сделаться безмозглой тряпичной куклой, лишь бы его манящий зад не достался майа. Так не должно было случиться! Всесильный владыка Мордора, сузив горящие глаза, неожиданно с бешеной силой ущипнул вечно ускользающую от него часть тела Трандуила.  
\- Ох! – прозрачные глаза уставились на Саурона в упор. Синда попытался потереть пострадавшую ягодицу рукой, но ему помешали ремни, крепко удерживающие запястья пристёгнутыми к стальным поручням.  
\- Блядь, Мирквуд, как ты меня напугал! – майа облегчённо выдохнул сквозь зубы. – Но сейчас, вроде, всё нормально? По крайней мере, смотришь ты вполне осмысленно, да и на внешние раздражители реагируешь, как надо, - он не удержался и насмешливо фыркнул. – А чего сразу-то глаза не открыл? Опять упрямишься? ... Эй, дружок, тебе лучше заговорить! – Саурон навис над эльфом, расположив руки по обеим сторонам его лица. 

Трандуил на мгновение закрыл глаза, а потом, вновь широко распахнув их, скривил губы в насмешливой улыбке:  
\- Ты думаешь, у меня есть желание мило болтать с тобой, будучи привязанным к этой дурацкой штуке? И, эй! Кажется, я немного голый! Что отнюдь не способствует нормальной беседе, не находишь? – и Трандуил нагло уставился на Саурона.  
\- Так, - майа был явно обескуражен. – Я сейчас немного не понял, что это только что было. Ты мне хамить пытаешься? Или я немного оглох на оба уха?!  
\- Видимо, ты не только оглох, но и отупел. Что это, блядь, за связывание, нахуй?! Знаешь, что за это с тобой сделает Элронд? – синда попытался вновь освободить руки, при этом сильно сотрясая металлическую поверхность под собой.  
\- Эй, полегче, детка! – Саурон прижал голову эльфа к столу мощной ладонью, удерживая её на лбу Трандуила, пока тот строптиво пытался сбросить руку майа со своего лица. - Что за херня? Если это побочный эффект после промывки мозгов, то придётся, видимо, сильно шлёпать тебя по губам каждый раз, когда ты употребляешь подобные выражения. И причём тут Элронд?  
\- А притом, что ты подписал конвенцию! В которой обязался сидеть тише воды и ниже травы, а не вытворять подобные экзерсисы над мирным населением Арды. Я - владыка суверенного государства, а ты своими действиями нарушаешь всё, что можно нарушить в подписанных тобой бумажках. Саурон, освободи меня немедленно, я не шучу! – Трандуил вдруг, изловчившись, сильно укусил майа за палец.   
\- Вот дрянь! – чёрный повелитель засунул пострадавшую конечность в рот, слизывая выступившие капельки крови. – Неужели ничего не получилось? – задумчиво пробормотал он себе под нос, вновь вглядываясь в нахально пялящегося на него эльфа. Мирквуд радостно улыбался. – Не может быть. На себя прежнего он точно не похож. Раньше сразу трястись начинал и слова выговорить не мог, а теперь просто Моргот знает, что творит.

Майа опять навис над синда.  
\- Ты мне угрожать пытаешься, Мирквуд? Я на ваши конвенции плевать хотел, - Саурон схватил эльфа за горло и сильно сдавил, оставляя на шее следы от пальцев. Подождал, пока наглая ухмылочка не сползла с манящих губ, а синда не стал явственно задыхаться, и только потом разжал каменные пальцы. – А теперь подумай хорошенько сто раз и озвучь свои мысли в приличествующей между двумя владыками форме. Я умолкаю и внимаю.  
\- Хорошо, - воздух всё ещё с трудом поступал в легкие Трандуила, он никак не мог отдышаться и говорил немного хрипло. – Вы, великий владыка, обязаны немедленно освободить меня от пут и, извинившись, предоставить мне полную свободу передвижений. И вернуть мне мои одеяния, чтобы я смог прикрыть свою наготу. В противном случае, вам придётся отвечать за ваши действия перед советом объединённых эльфийских правительств и лично перед моим старым другом Элро… - закончить фразу он не сумел, потому что Саурон с диким рычанием мгновенно оказался верхом на теле синда, одновременно расстёгивая молнию своих брюк. Металлический стол под ними жалобно задребезжал всеми своими сочленениями. 

\- Прекрасно! Я понял, что всё осталось, как было, только ты, в дополнение ко всей хуйне, которая забивает твою голову, к тому же, преисполнился необыкновенной наглости! Скажи спасибо Углуку! Правда, я не уверен, что ты застанешь его в добром здравии, когда мы тут с тобой закончим и улетим в Мордор. Из-за его скудоумия сорвался мой великолепный план «А»! Он должен заплатить за это. Теперь придётся прибегнуть к плану «Б» и торговаться с твоим личным трахальщиком Элрондом до посинения по поводу твоей передачи этим ебучим эльфийским правительствам! Думаю, что полгодика я протяну и за это время поимею тебя со всей моей охотой туда, куда ты даже представить себе не можешь! Ну, так как, Мирквуд, ты сейчас просто заткнёшься или мне засунуть кое-что тебе в рот, чтобы помочь в этом начинании?  
\- Заткнусь, - синда вдруг стал удивительно покорен. Хотя напуганным не выглядел. Он немного закусил губу и еле слышно промурчал: - Только освободи мне руки, пожалуйста!  
\- Забавно, как быстро меняется твоё настроение, - Саурон удивлённо всматривался в лицо эльфа, пытаясь прочитать на нём его настоящие мысли. – Хорошо, детка. Мне нравится, когда ты не изображаешь из себя святую невинность, а ведёшь себя естественно, вот как сейчас. Как настоящая, прирождённая, прекрасная шлюха, которая быстро ориентируется в ситуации и получает от неё все возможные выгоды. Думаю, что ты ломаешься для виду. На самом деле тебе нравится, когда с тобой обращаются так жёстко, как я на той поляне. Скажи хоть раз правду, тебе понравилось?  
Одновременно с этими словами Саурон приспустил брюки и, поуютней расположившись на эльфе, потянулся к одному из ремней, удерживающих руки синда.  
\- Да, - тёмные ресницы затрепетали, прикрывая голубые глаза, а брови сошлись на переносице в страдальческом изломе. Голос Трандуила был еле слышен. – Мне понравилось, Саурон, очень. Я хочу ещё. Освободи меня, прошу, я смогу тебя порадовать. Дай мне шанс показать тебе, на что я способен по собственной воле, - шаловливый язычок маняще облизал приоткрытые губы.

\- Ничего не понимаю, - майа был в явном замешательстве. – Или подействовало? Какой-то ты странный, Мирквуд. Что у тебя твориться в голове на самом деле? Ты же только что пугал меня Элрондом.  
\- Ох! Элронд! – насмешливо протянул Трандуил и попытался поелозить под весом тела Саурона, оторвав голову от поверхности стола и стараясь пронзить майа неотразимым взглядом. – Он и близко не стоял с тобой, любимый. У тебя такой большой и горячий член, какой и не снился этому высокопоставленному бюрократу. Только ты смог заполнить меня полностью, удовлетворив мою безмерную жажду. Так позволь же дотронуться до тебя рукой, поласкать тебя, сделать тебе безумно приятно. Прошу тебя, Саурон, прошу… - и он так изогнулся под возбуждённым майа, что тот чуть не кончил от одного вида лихолесского соблазнителя.  
\- Предупреждаю, что я настороже и понимаю, что сейчас включился чистый развод для дурачков, - Саурон принялся расстёгивать ремень, который впился в нежное запястье, оставив на нём красную полосу. – То, что ты начал себя вести, как дешёвая шлюха не собьёт меня с толку. Посмотрим, как ты будешь выполнять свои обещания.

Как только рука синда оказалась на свободе, Трандуил изящно извернулся под майа. Ему почти удалось принять сидячее положение, чем он не преминул тут же воспользоваться. Сильная изящная ладонь лихолесского владыки тут же хлёстко соприкоснулась с щекой Саурона, оставив на ней внушительный отпечаток, а потом острые ноготки Мирквуда вцепились мёртвой хваткой в лицо майа, оставляя кровавые полоски от носа до подбородка. Трандуил даже тихонечко зашипел от удовольствия, увидев тут же выступившую кровь от царапин на лице Саурона.  
\- Вот ты - сука, - майа перехватил руку Мирквуда и жёстко вернул его в прежнее лежачее положение. – Так и знал, что выкинешь нечто подобное. Теперь пеняй на себя. Мой роскошный член, которому ты тут секунду назад пел дифирамбы, быстро наведёт порядок в твоём запутавшемся сознании!  
Без лишних экивоков Саурон перешёл к исполнению задуманного. Раздвинул ноги эльфа пошире и сразу же без всякой подготовки заехал в него чуть ли не наполовину. Трандуил болезненно вскрикнул и, отчаянно извиваясь, попытался не позволить тёмному владыке проникнуть дальше. Но Саурон, не давая синда не малейшего шанса на успех в его начинании, упорно вошёл в него на всю длину и начал равномерно двигаться внутри Мирквуда, одной рукой зажимая ему рот, а другой, преодолевая непрекращающееся сопротивление Трандуила. Эльф всё отчаянно пытался воспользоваться своей освободившейся конечностью, пытаясь с её помощью создать как можно больше помех для своего похитителя. 

Чем дольше майа трахал Мирквуда, тем сильнее жалел, что не освободил вторую руку синда от пут. Ему безумно хотелось резко перевернуть Трандуила, поставив его на четвереньки, но сейчас, из-за всё ещё зажатого ремнём запястья, приходилось довольствоваться строго установленными рамками обстоятельств. Непрекращающаяся между ним и эльфом борьба повышала уровень получаемого наслаждения до беспредельного. Саурон запустил два пальца в рот Трандуила, намертво вцепившись в подбородок эльфа, и не позволяя тому отвернуть в сторону лицо. Пальцы майа жёстко вталкивались в горло синда, так что тот вынужденно сосредоточился на том, чтобы справиться с этим обжигающим напором, не позволяющим воздуху свободно проникать в лёгкие, и на время позабыл об обороне своего тыла. Саурон имел эльфа с всё возрастающим чувством эйфории, как будто покачиваясь на волнах острого наслаждения. 

Переведя взгляд с лица Трандуила на его член, он заметил, как на самом деле возбуждён синда. Быстро вынув пальцы изо рта Мирквуда, майа ухватился за его аккуратный подрагивающий орган и принялся водить по нему горячей рукой. Лихолесский владыка вдруг издал восхитительный стон и начал подаваться навстречу движениям руки Саурона.  
\- Так тебе на самом деле нравится, лесная шлюха? – удивлённо-восторженно пропел майа и ускорился в своих действиях. Перестав ласкать эльфа, Саурон резко вышел из Трандуила и, неожиданно, увлёкая его за собой, соскочил со стола. Синда он развернул к себе задницей, расположив поперёк кушетки и заставив упереться в жёсткую поверхность животом. Майа безумно заводило то, как бессильно Мирквуд дёргал всё ещё пристёгнутой конечностью, пытаясь освободиться от пут. Эльф даже потянулся свободной рукой к хитрым переплетениям крепления, но Саурон тут же перехватил тонкую кисть и резко завёл её Трандуилу за спину. Синда опять вздрогнул от боли, одновременно ощутив, как твёрдый член майа вновь очутился в его отверстии.  
\- Ты – сволочь, - эльф выдохнул это прямо в расцарапанное лицо похитителя, с трудом повернув к нему голову. Щёки его пылали.  
\- Ты специально нарываешься?! – Саурон не верил своим ушам. – Желаешь накалить обстановку? Тебе не достаточно жарко, потаскуха? Хорошо, я сделаю всё для моей эльфийской детки. 

Майа намотал волосы Мирквуда на кулак и со всего маху стукнул его лбом о стол, вырвав сильный крик боли. Руку эльфа он продолжал удерживать за его спиной, ещё сильнее заламывая её вверх. Синда стонал от боли и извивался под бешеными толчками тёмного владыки внутри своей плоти. Металл начал больно впиваться в кожу живота, когда Саурон практически лёг на него сверху, придавив массой своего тела.  
\- Мне так хорошо с тобой, - выдохнул он в заострённое ухо рваным шёпотом. – Хочешь, я ещё немного увеличусь в размерах? Твои ощущения станут непередаваемыми, ты мне веришь, дрянь? – и он, схватив синда за подбородок и чуть развернув лицом к себе, прикусил нижнюю губу эльфа. – Не слышу ответа! Как думаешь, твоя дырка выдержит размер побольше?  
\- Нет, не надо, - Трандуил еле смог выдохнуть свою фразу сквозь жадные поцелуи майа. – Он и так слишком большой, мне больно, перестань!  
\- Расслабься посильнее и не ной. Был бы ты чуть посговорчивее, всё могло бы пойти по-другому. Если намерен продолжать в том же духе и в Мордоре, то увеличенный размер тебе обеспечен! … Ох, прости, придётся на время прервать нашу милую беседу.   
Саурон чувствовал, что сейчас кончит. Он быстро вышел из синда и перевернул его на лопатки, упираясь руками в плечи эльфа. Трандуил поморщился, когда твёрдый край стола впился в поясницу. Майа поместил его в крайне неудобную позу, так что синда пришлось почти изогнуться дугой, запрокинув голову. Саурон потёрся членом о плоский живот своего эльфа, одновременно ухватив в свою руку его возбуждённый орган.  
\- Из-за того, что ты меня так сильно радуешь, Мирквуд, я решил, что мы можем слиться в экстазе одновременно, - даже в такую секунду майа не смог удержаться от шуток. – Будешь должен мне качественный минет.

К члену синда в своей ладони Саурон добавил свой собственный и несколько раз рвано провёл по ним рукой. Содрогаясь от восторга, он заметил, что Трандуил оторвал голову от поверхности стола и, опершись на локти, заворожено следит за его действиями. Эльф время от времени облизывал языком воспалённые губы и прикусывал их от сладкой неги. На его подбородке засохла тоненькая струйка крови. От одного вида потрёпанного лихолесского владыки, бесстыдно прекрасного, несмотря на многочисленные синяки и ссадины по всему телу, подающегося вперёд вслед за каждым движением сильной руки, Саурон бурно извергся на живот Трандуила. Эльф тихо содрогнулся и тоже кончил, закрыв глаза. Майа задумчиво лизнул пальцы, выпачканные в их общей сперме, попробовав её на вкус, а потом сунул их в рот синда, слегка поводив ему по губам. Трандуил, не открывая глаз, послушно их облизал. 

Эльф всё ещё возбуждённо дышал, тихо поглаживая пальчиком свободной руки сосок нависшего над ним майа. Тёмный владыка немного удивленно последил за действиями Мирквуда, а потом принялся расстёгивать застёжки ремня на перетянутом запястье Трандуила. Освободив связанную руку синда, с горящим на ней багровым следом, Саурон подхватил его под задницу и усадил на кушетку. Эльф из-под опущенных ресниц, молча наблюдал за его действиями с загадочной полуулыбкой на губах. Внезапно, он обвил шею могущественного майа руками и, трогательно прижавшись к его груди, нежно зашептал в ухо оторопевшему похитителю:  
\- Сау, всё было чудесно, но, может быть, в следующий раз ты выберешь для наших игр что-то более подходящее, чем эта металлическая рухлядь? Посмотри, каких синяков ты мне наставил! Я готов для тебя на многое, но больше такого терпеть не намерен, - синда немного отстранился от тёмного владыки, который застыл, сжимая в ладонях сладкие ягодицы и боясь проронить хоть слово, чтобы не спугнуть удачу. Трандуил потрогал ссадину на скуле и недовольно скривил губы:   
\- Ещё раз ударишь меня по лицу, и я тебе что-нибудь откушу, любимый. Ты меня понял? ... Какой-то ты странно молчаливый после секса: на тебя это не похоже. Ну, хоть кивни в знак согласия, что внял моим предупреждениям. И я, блядь, не шучу! Всё что угодно, только не лицо!  
\- Малыш, я понял тебя, не волнуйся. Значит, тебе понравилось, как папочка с тобой поиграл? – душа Саурона просто пела.  
\- Понравилось. Я же уже сказал это. Неужели необходимо повторить тысячу раз, чтобы до тебя дошло? Посмотри, тут кругом, разбитое стекло на полу, а я босой! Какого балрога ты здесь всё разгромил, папуля?! Как мне теперь прикажешь добираться до ванной? К тому же я не найду до неё дороги. Твой Дол Гулдур просто огромный лабиринт никому ненужных развалин. Только ты мог додуматься до того, чтобы приобрести эту музейную рухлядь! Сау, ты меня слышишь?! Мне холодно, и я весь в сперме! Зови своего громилу обратно, пусть донесёт меня на руках, чтобы я не порезался о стекло! – в голосе Трандуила приказные ноты начали смешиваться с истеричными.

\- Я тебя сам донесу, не переживай, - Саурон мрачно подхватил своё лихолесское приобретение на руки и вынес его из лаборатории. – И сбавь тон, Мирквуд, а то я не побоюсь твоих угроз и тресну тебя по губам!  
\- Не называй меня Мирквуд! Мы не за столом переговоров! – синда сделал серьёзную попытку вырваться из объятий майа. – Ты что, забыл моё имя? Может тебе стоит подольше поторчать в твоей лаборатории и изобрести себе какой-нибудь чудодейственный порошок для восстановления памяти? … Отпусти меня, теперь я могу идти сам!  
Саурон только крепче прижал к себе извивающееся в его руках сокровище и решил, что, возможно, пока можно сдержаться и не сразу топить Трандуила в ванне. Стоило надеяться, что мозг эльфа таким своеобразным образом отходил от перенесённого издевательства, ну а дальше всё пойдёт как нельзя лучше. Но задорный огонёк, горящий в прозрачных глазах синда, заставлял сердце великого владыки сжиматься от тревожных предчувствий.


	7. Тревожное утро

Сквозь раскалывающую голову боль Бард рассеянно следил за мельтешащими тенями за окном мчащейся в Лориэн машины. Свет фар еле справлялся с мрачным ночным сумраком леса. Только иногда сквозь густые кроны деревьев проглядывала луна, и дорога освещалась призрачным серебряным светом от листьев мэллорнов. Этим природным явлением определённо стоило полюбоваться, если бы так не ломило затылок и сердце не колотилось в груди с бешеной скоростью. Температура, несмотря на принятые лекарства, не спадала, а тревога и беспокойство за Трандуила только усиливали симптомы болезни. 

Человек оторвал взгляд от дороги и мельком глянул на водительское место, где за рулём восседал Торин. Сейчас Бард испытывал к гному настоящее чувство благодарности за то, что тот настоял на своём участии в поездке в Лориэн. Хотя два часа назад они чуть не подрались из-за этого обстоятельства. Директор департамента статистики с пеной у рта доказывал алмазодобытчику, что участие того в спасательной операции можно рассматривать как назойливое вмешательство в запутанные дела трещащей по швам пары. На что гном, рубя здоровенной рукой воздух, не менее эмоционально возражал, что он не намерен бросать своего подопечного синда на произвол судьбы и надеяться на неумелую помощь бестолковых эльфов и больного человека.   
\- Вы на пару с Келеборном уже просрали босса! И ты ещё говоришь мне, что я вмешиваюсь в ваши с Трандуилом дела?! Да мне, по ходу, надо было с вами третьим в койку ложиться. Ты же сильно уставал на работе и из-за этого с боссом не спал? Я бы тебя подменял в таких случаях с превеликим моим удовольствием, и все бы были счастливы! Тогда, скорее всего, Мирквуд не спятил бы и не сорвался, куда глаза глядят, Саурону на член! Осталась одна слабая надежда на Элронда, да и тот, по моему разумению, один, без меня, босса из беды не выручит!

Разговор проходил на фоне лихорадочных сборов человека в поездку. Бард кидал в спортивную сумку вещи, не сильно вдумываясь, что берёт с собой. Все шкафы в их с эльфом спальне были распахнуты настежь, и вокруг царил настоящий кавардак. Только что позвонил Элронд и сообщил, что поиски Трандуила никаких результатов не дали: скорее всего, его действительно похитил Саурон, которого тоже не оказалось во дворце. Пропал и его слуга, их машины на парковке также отсутствовали. Чтобы не поднимать ненужного шума среди делегатов, Элронд заперся у себя в комнатах с Келеборном, Галадриэль и немногими приближёнными с целью разработать план дальнейших действий. Приезд Барда политик считал нецелесообразным (человек в горячке мог сотворить кучу необдуманных поступков), но неизбежным злом. Это заключение ясно читалось между слов его сдержанной и продуманной до мелочей речи. 

После того, как директор положил трубку, закончив разговор с Элрондом, ярость и ревность в его душе смешались в один пылающий клубок. Напыщенный эльфийский павлин явно считал, что Трандуил до сих пор принадлежит только ему одному! А Бард словно арендовал синда у великого политика до той поры, пока … Человек болезненно дёрнулся от последующей мысли и бешено пнул дверь спальни. Та, в свою очередь, со всего маху влепилась Торину, которому приспичило в тот же самый момент пройти следом за Бардом, прямо в лоб. Это событие спровоцировало всю дальнейшую их перепалку, закончившуюся сомнительным умозаключением гнома про совместные ночи в одной постели втроём. Услышав последнюю фразу, Бард обессилено повалился на кровать и произнёс дрожащим, но не от слабости голосом:  
\- По всей видимости, мне сейчас придётся ударить тебя, Торин. Я не хочу драться с тобой, но ты переходишь все допустимые границы и нагло пользуешься нашими дружескими отношениями. Какая койка?! Какие замены? Что ты мелешь?!  
\- Именно эта койка, на которой ты сейчас валяешься в одиночестве, вместо того, чтобы кувыркаться с эльфом. И в которой ты весь предыдущий месяц тупо дрых, повернувшись к нему спиной! А я бы не сплоховал и так отодрал Мирквуда, что он потом неделю сидеть бы не смог на своей заднице, не говоря о том, чтобы укатить в Лориэн, ища на неё приключений!  
Бард стал медленно подниматься с кровати, сжав кулаки, а наглый гном сделал грудь колесом и приготовился отразить атаку.  
\- Так вот, значит, как обстоят дела! – немного визгливый голос заставил обоих друзей невольно вздрогнуть. – Я-то думаю, он вот уже три часа успокаивает друга, а он в это время нагло набивается трахнуть чужого парня, чтобы радостно мне изменить! Я так и знал, что ты спишь и видишь, как бы присунуть Мирквуду. Вот только он тебе не даст никогда! И правильно сделает!   
Бильбо, который стоял на пороге спальни, уперев руки в бока, неожиданно налетел на гнома с кулаками. Поднялась неимоверная суматоха. Барду пришлось растаскивать дерущихся; во время драки смели с комода на пол и разбили любимую вазу эльфа, а довершение всего трясущегося Бэггинса пришлось отпаивать на кухне валерьянкой. Не менее трясущийся от жара Бард сидел рядом с хоббитом и пил приготовленный для него Торином ромашковый чай. 

Результатом этих кухонных посиделок стало то, что в настоящее время вся троица летела по гладкому лориэнскому шоссе спасать Трандуила. Бильбо мирно посапывал на заднем сиденье. Бард не представлял, зачем им с Торином в Лориэне нужен хоббит, но Бэггинс вцепился мёртвой хваткой в гнома, так что отодрать его не представлялось возможным. Человек вновь вздохнул и закрыл красные от болезни глаза: ехать ещё оставалось часа два, и во владениях Келеборна они были должны оказаться рано утром. Мысли Барда неотступно крутились вокруг эльфа. Где он? Что с ним делает Саурон? Возможно, в настоящую минуту его друг испытывает настоящие муки! От подобных размышлений Барду хотелось стонать из-за невозможности немедленно помочь любимому существу. Губы сами привычно прошептали дорогое имя: - Трандуил…

\- Трандуил, Моргот тебя побери, слезь с меня немедленно! Ох! ... Ты понимаешь, что мы опоздаем к началу этого проклятого заседания, и Элронд забьётся в такой истерике, что мне придётся отражать атаку превосходящих сил противника? У меня тут из боеспособных один Углук и я. Я сейчас в Дол Гулдуре не держу орский десант: живу тихо и уединённо. Блядь, это просто охуенно, но…  
\- М-м-м… - синда, наконец, выпустил из губ головку огромного члена Саурона и поднял на него свой бирюзовый взгляд: - По-моему, ты забыл про меня, когда перечислял боеспособных бойцов Дол Гулдура.   
\- Тебя? – майа немного озадаченно посмотрел на прекрасного нагого эльфа, удобно расположившегося у него между ног. Тёмный властелин полулежал, раскинувшись на подушках огромной кровати, в то время как синда, положив руки ему на бедра и лёжа на животе, бодро отсасывал у него, иногда весело побалтывая ножкой. - Ты всерьёз хочешь воевать с Элрондом?

Трандуил немного подумал, беспечно улыбнулся и пару раз медленно провёл языком по стволу стоящего члена майа. Тот закинул голову на подушку и прикрыл глаза. Ощущения от ласковых прикосновений синда были просто сногсшибательные.  
\- Нет, с Элрондом не хочу, - эльф внезапно перебрался вверх по телу майа и лёг рядом с ним, устроившись головой у него на плече. – Помнится, я спал с ним. Он, кстати, очень ничего в постели. И даже весьма щедрый. Исполнял все мои малейшие капризы. Вот только занудливый до невозможности. С тобой гораздо веселей.  
Саурон недовольно поморщился и мгновенно оказался верхом на синда, склонив голову к самому лицу легкомысленного любовника: - И это всё, что ты можешь сказать про секс со мной? Веселей, чем с Элрондом? Ты ничего не забыл добавить, милый?  
\- А что ты хочешь ещё услышать? – Трандуил также недовольно упёрся ладонями в грудь майа, стараясь оттолкнуть его от себя подальше. - Элронд подарил мне кучу брюликов, машину и огромную шикарную виллу в Серых Гаванях. Я уж молчу про дом в Ривенделле, потому что он не очень удачно расположен. Там рядом здоровенный водопад, и от этого в комнатах такая сырость, что просто невозможно нормально жить. Но есть свой бассейн, что, конечно, несомненный плюс, и находится этот особняк в самом историческом центре города, что добавляет ему стоимости на рынке недвижимости. И если я надумаю его продать, то получу за него хорошую цену…

Саурон внезапно схватил Трандуила за подбородок, оставляя на бархатных щеках следы от сильных пальцев:  
\- Надеюсь, у твоей речи имеется логический конец, иначе мне придётся остановить этот поток бессмысленностей, отправив тебя доделывать начатое с моим членом. Там от твоего болтливого языка наблюдается хотя бы определённая польза.  
\- Ах, вот как?! – синда отчаянно старался вырваться из мёртвой хватки майа, пытаясь оторвать его руки от своего лица. – Тогда отдрочи-ка себе сам! Ты спросил про Элронда, я тебе ответил! Он мне дарил кучу подарков, а что подарил мне ты, а?! Напомни мне, милый, а то я что-то подзабыл твои безумно щедрые подношения моей красоте! – и он сильно ударил острой коленкой Саурона под дых. Майа от неожиданности ослабил стальной захват, и Трандуил, быстро выкатившись из-под него, спрыгнул с кровати, как ни в чём не бывало направляясь к выходу из спальни.  
\- Ты куда собрался, красавчик? Мы с тобой не закончили! – Саурон с негодованием смотрел ему в след.  
\- В ванную. Ты же сам сказал, что мы опаздываем. Пойду приведу себя в порядок перед поездкой.  
\- Ты ничего не забыл?  
\- Это ты свой член имеешь в виду? Помоги себе сам, любимый! Я сейчас немного занят. Мне нужно приготовиться к встрече с Элро-он-до-ом, - имя бывшего любовника Трандуил почти пропел и громко хлопнул дверью ванны.

\- Вот синдарская дрянь! – Саурон в негодовании откинулся на подушки. – Надо что-нибудь ему подарить, в самом деле. Что я, хуже Элронда? … Моргот, что я несу?! Я могу одним пальцем сорвать эту хлипкую дверь с петель и трахнуть его ещё раз совершенно бесплатно! Только визгу не оберёшься, - он с досадой поморщился, представляя, как его новое приобретение начнёт ломаться и набивать себе цену. За ночь, проведённую с новым, переделанным Трандуилом, майа уже успел ознакомиться с его неповторимым сволочным характером. – Можно, конечно, опять подключить эту шлюху к устройству, но у него оказался, действительно очень сложный мозг: Галадриэль была насчёт этого права. Ещё слетит с катушек окончательно! А так, в принципе, трахаться со мной любит. Ну, взбрыкивает иногда. Подарю ему чего-нибудь - сразу заткнётся. В общем, есть, что предъявить изумлённым эльфам. Предвкушаю морду ривенделльского владыки!  
В прекрасном настроении Саурон вскочил с постели и подлетел к двери ванной, которая оказалась запертой изнутри.  
\- Какого хуя ты там от меня закрылся, детка? – майа оглушительно подолбился в дверь ногой. – Открывай давай. Время стесняться ты уже упустил. Я всё видел!   
Дверь раскрылась, чуть не ударив в лоб всесильного владыку, и оттуда вывалился Трандуил, обёрнутый полотенцем.   
\- Сау, ты такой назойливый, просто ужас! Ты что-нибудь слышал про личное пространство? Мы трахались с тобой всю ночь - я когда-нибудь должен отдыхать от тебя, нет? Кстати, о личном пространстве: мне нужны отдельные комнаты в этом замке, чтобы я мог спокойно порелаксировать там без тебя. Потрудись выделить мне апартаменты. Не забудь, чтобы в отведённом мне помещении было много зелени, а то тут у тебя сплошной минимализм в отделке. И там должна быть отдельная ванная с джакузи. Ты всё запомнил?

Саурон старательно кивал головой во время монолога эльфа, а по его окончании со всей дури залепил ладонью по красивым губам, заодно намотав мокрые волосы синда на кулак и дёрнув за них так, что тот со стоном рухнул на колени.  
\- Вот теперь послушай меня, дрянь! Я тебе не Элронд, не стоит меня строить! Пространство моей спальни для тебя - самое подходящее пространство, иначе, на кой Манвэ ты мне сдался? И твоя нынешняя поза устраивает меня больше всего, усвоил? – он для верности ещё раз дёрнул за волосы Трандуила, уткнув его себе в пах носом.  
Тот возмущённо зашипел и в негодовании отстранился. Майа заметил, что по разбитой нижней губе синда заструилась кровь. В добавление к чуть поблёкшему синяку на скуле картина была впечатляющая. Придётся предъявлять эльфам немного подпорченный товар. Но что делать? Надо как-то приучать этого наглеца к покорности! Тем более, что лицо самого Саурона представляло такую же безрадостную картину: красочные царапины, оставленные минувшей ночью ногтями Мирквуда от носа до подбородка украшали физиономию майа. «Ну мы и парочка!» - у тёмного владыки пронеслась глумливая мысль: «Элронд упадёт замертво от наших морд, когда их узрит!» 

\- Ты можешь бить меня, сколько вздумается, но я всё равно буду требовать то, что вполне разумно. Подумаешь, я попросил скромную отдельную комнату с чахлой пальмой в углу, а он тут устроил настоящую кровавую расправу! Теперь я понимаю, почему тебя считают тираном, - не переставая, бубнил эльф, вытирая кровь с разбитой губы. – Элронд бы себе такого никогда не позволил…  
\- Ещё раз произнесёшь его имя, я тебя на цепь посажу в подвал и там буду трахать без всякого снисхождения в диких позах! - Саурон бешено затряс пальцем перед носом Трандуила. – Ты можешь думать о чём-нибудь ещё, кроме этого самодовольного индюка? ... А, кстати, дружок, - он легко дёрнул синда за руку, поднимая его с пола, и усадил на кровать, ласково поцеловав в лоб и примостившись рядом. – Скажи-ка мне, любовь моя, что ты думаешь о Барде?  
\- О Барде? – недоумённо повторил Трандуил, уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо. Саурон никак не мог привыкнуть к подобным нежностям со стороны синда и немного терялся от их проявлений. Вот и сейчас он неуверенно погладил Мирквуда по платиновой макушке, приобнимая его за талию. – А что я могу про него думать? Мы работали вместе - вот и всё, – Трандуил небрежно пожал плечами. – Такой был средненький статистик, потом занял моё место, возглавив этот глупый департамент. А что ты конкретно хотел услышать?  
\- Что я хотел, то и услышал, милый. Ничего, ты не расстраивайся. Будет тебе отдельное джакузи, я тебе обещаю. И оранжерея! Если будешь правильно себя вести: вот как сегодня ночью, например!  
\- Сау! Ты такой милый! Я так тебя люблю! – и Трандуил ловко просунул язык между губ майа, увлекая того в долгий затяжной поцелуй. – Ты только не забудь ещё про часы…  
\- Какие часы? – Саурон задыхался оттого, что вытворял языком при поцелуе его синда.  
\- Такие же, как у тебя. Эксклюзивный «Бреге». Мне бы очень подошло.  
\- Дарю, они твои, - майа бросил взгляд на стрелки, снимая часы со своего запястья и надевая их на руку эльфа. – Кстати, мы действительно безумно опаздываем. Давай поторопимся. Дойди до Углука, он предложит тебе одежду на выбор. Мы тут ремонт устроили, - сообщил Саурон в ответ на недоумённый взгляд Трандуила, - и я распорядился, чтобы твои вещи убрали подальше, чтобы не пропахли краской. Так что быстрей марш одеваться. Налево по коридору, третья дверь, если ты забыл.  
Мирквуд поднялся с постели, всё ещё с подозрением глядя на майа, но тот отвесил лёгкий шлепок по сладкой заднице, поторапливая: - Ну, что ты застыл? Давай, бегом!

Когда эльф бесшумно выскользнул из спальни, Саурон в отличном настроении принялся приводить себя в порядок. Предстать перед эльфийским советом в обнимку с Трандуилом необходимо было во всей красе. Облачившись в строгий деловой костюм и расчесав свои огненные пряди, майа довольным взглядом окинул своё отражение в зеркале. Правда, царапины в пол-лица немного портили общее впечатление, но волноваться об этом вряд ли стоило. В глазах высокопоставленных эльфов поведение лихолесского владыки на исторической встрече всё равно затмит собой хоть появление Манвэ собственной персоной, если тому вдруг неожиданно засвербит именно в эту минуту посетить Арду. А уж если Трандуил также трогательно, как двадцать минут назад, уткнётся носом в плечо майа, то Элронда точно должен хватить удар. 

Саурон машинально бросил взгляд на запястье, но обнаружил только бледную полоску на загорелой руке. Часы перекочевали в собственность сладкого синда, который явно начал проявлять безмерную заинтересованность в накопительстве материальных ценностей. Майа не представлял, как с этим делом обстояло в бытность обладания синда напыщенным полуэльфом, но нынешние дифирамбы, которые Мирквуд расточал щедрости ривенделльского владыки, заставляли задуматься. Что касается Барда, то от него Трандуил, конечно, мало, что мог получить, но, видимо, операция на мозге развратного эльфа разморозила сдерживающие умственные центры, отвечающие за стремление обирать своих любовников до последней нитки. Майа усмехнулся, но не сильно расстроился по этому поводу. Он был готов всячески ублажать свою игрушку, лишь бы только она пошире раздвигала ноги по первому его требованию. Однако даже и без часов было понятно, что они катастрофически опаздывают на открытие очередного дня экологического форума в Лориэне. И эльф застрял с выбором костюма для предстоящего мероприятия. Мирквуд мог заниматься подобной хуйнёй до бесконечности: Саурон полностью отдавал себе в этом отчёт. Требовалось дать ему хорошего пинка для скорости.

Тёмный владыка бесшумно заскользил по коридору, направляясь в комнату Углука, куда он отправил Трандуила для того, чтобы синда смог принарядиться для важного приёма. Ещё не дойдя до полуоткрытой двери, он застыл, услышав весьма странные звуки, которые явно издавало лесное создание. Эльф бубнил что-то неразборчивое, но с характерным придыханием. Саурон замедлил шаг и, негодуя сам на себя, но не в силах сдержаться, по-кошачьи подкрался к скромным апартаментам слуги, внимательно прислушиваясь.  
\- А вот ответь мне, Углук: у всех орков такой большой или только у тебя-я-я? – Трандуил, задохнувшись, до невозможности пошло растянул последнее слово. – Мне всегда нравились мощные парни. И если закрыть глаза на твоё уродливое лицо, причём в буквальном смысле, то на ощупь ты очень даже ничего, здоровяк!  
Орк так возбуждённо сопел в ответ на речь искусителя, что, казалось, за дверью закипали сто мощных электрических чайников одновременно. Тёмный владыка, сам закипая, как чайник, осторожно заглянул в каморку Углука и тут же понял, что можно было особо не таиться - так эльф и орк были увлечены разговором, если можно было обозначить именно этим словом разворачивающийся перед глазами потрясённого майа процесс. Совершенно голый Трандуил (полотенце, которое он обернул вокруг бёдер, выйдя из ванной, сейчас скомканное, валялось на полу) прильнул всем телом к торсу огромного орка, прижавшегося к дверце платяного шкафа. Руки Углук растопырил в стороны, видимо, опасаясь хоть пальцем притронуться к манящему телу эльфа. Одну стройную ногу синда уже закинул за спину неверному слуге, а изящной ручкой забрался ему под ремень форменных брюк и подозрительно копошился ей в штанах у орка. Углук блаженно зажмурил глаза и мелко дрожал, издавая те самые звуки, которые Саурон услышал ещё из конца коридора, в то время как Мирквуд, радостно улыбаясь, время от времени облизывал тонкие губы своего слегка полуоткрытого рта. 

\- Ты такой горячий! С тобой никогда не замёрзнешь, великан. Но как ты напряжён! Просто очень сильно! Так нельзя убиваться на службе, знаешь это? Давай я немного помогу тебе расслабиться! Мне очень любопытно: твой член действительно больше, чем у твоего хозяина? Просто безумно любопытно! Углук, я думаю, ты не будешь возражать, если я лишь взгляну на него одним глазком, правда-а-а? Всего лишь чисто научный интерес: смогу ли я поразвлечься с таким крутым парнем, в случае, если Сау вдруг будет сильно занят. Или вы орки вообще не совместимы с нами, эльфами…  
\- Думаю, что конкретно ты - сможешь, малыш, - Саурон прошипел эту фразу, одновременно засаживая в соблазнительно оттопыренную задницу сразу два пальца. Майа удалось спокойно подойти вплотную к увлечённой друг другом парочке, оставаясь незамеченным, и для верности он ещё и обхватил железной хваткой испуганно дёрнувшегося синда за талию. Углук же, заслышав голос хозяина, вообще сполз спиной вниз по шкафу и вцепился в ноги своего повелителя в умоляющем безмолвном жесте. – Может быть, конечно, треснешь по швам в нескольких местах, но это и не важно. Ты же удовлетворишь свой научный интерес! Я очень тебя понимаю, потому как сам учёный-естествоиспытатель. Хочешь поучаствовать в моём эксперименте? Десять орков-спецназовцев из отряда, которым когда-то командовал Углук, и ты? Как считаешь, результат превзойдёт твои ожидания?!

Эльф в ответ на эту тираду только бешено извивался в каменных объятиях майа, стараясь освободиться от пальцев Саурона во всех местах сразу. Через пару секунд Мирквуд осознал тщетность своих попыток, легонько вздохнул и повернул голову, лукаво посматривая на тёмного владыку.  
\- Милый, ты же не будешь устраивать трагедию из-за того, что я хотел чуть приободрить твоего упавшего духом слугу? Когда я зашёл к нему в комнату, то у него сделался такой напряжённый и несчастный вид, что мне стало его безмерно жаль. Оказывается, ты тиранишь не только меня, но и своих приближённых! Посмотри, как ты запугал несчастного! Боюсь, что мы сейчас не сможем тронуться с места, потому что просто кувырнёмся через него. Он так отчаянно обнимает твои ноги, стремясь вымолить прощение за это столь невинное происшествие, что даже перепутал одну твою конечность с моей! И очень больно сжимает мне щиколотку!  
Лихолесский владыка, не удержавшись, захихикал, проследив, как поражённый его словами Саурон опустил взгляд себе под ноги и убедился в правоте эльфа. Майа с досадой пнул Углука куда-то в бок и оттолкнул от себя Трандуила.

\- Так! Слушай мою команду! – Саурон хотел придать своему голосу максимальную грозность, но ещё раз оглядев скрючившегося от страха в углу орка и невозмутимого голого эльфа, не удержался и сам начал мелко трястись от смеха: - Ты! – он ткнул пальцем в Трандуила. – Быстро одеваешься и спускаешься вниз к машине! …А ты, – майа перевёл взгляд на Углука, – собирай манатки и катись в Мордор. У тебя неделя выходных. Развейся, походи по барам. Тьфу! ...Чуть было не сказал "по бабам"!  
Трандуил, что неторопливо облачался в выбранный им костюм за его спиной, захихикал ещё сильнее. Майа уже будучи не в состоянии сдерживать рвущийся наружу смех, перестал сохранять на своём лице выражение гневного негодования и закатился с Мирквудом на пару.   
\- Господин, прошу, не отсылайте меня от себя! – Углук протянул руки к Саурону, так и не встав с колен. – Клянусь, я ни в чём не виноват. Ваш эльф такой… - орк завис, не находя подходящих слов для определения качеств лихолесского владыки.  
\- Ох, Углук! Не надо, остановись! – из глаз Саурона покатились слёзы от смеха. Так комично в своей растерянности выглядел огромный слуга.  
\- Какой?! – вдруг взвился синда и кинулся к орку, но был вовремя перехвачен за локоть майа. – Нет, пусть скажет, какой я, по его слабоумному мнению!  
\- Шлюха!  
\- Урод!  
\- Заткнулись оба!  
Все трое выпалили эти фразы одновременно и в негодовании уставились друг на друга. Углук оказался на ногах, сжав стопудовые кулаки. Трандуил благоразумно оставался за спиной майа, но смотрел на орка с вызовом. Саурон, раздражённо нахмурившись, переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Потом развернулся и вытолкнул синда из комнаты, резко скомандовав: - Быстро пошёл и сел в машину!

\- Господин, я служил вам столько времени верой и правдой! И из-за этого…развратного эльфа, - орк смягчил формулировку, наткнувшись на предостерегающий взгляд хозяина, - вы прогоняете меня? Ведь вы же понимаете, что он первый начал ко мне приставать и …  
\- Да-да, Углук! Не продолжай, не стоит. Я всё прекрасно понимаю. Просто так будет лучше для всех. Я не сержусь на тебя. Отдохни, навести родственников, что-ли … Ну что ты как маленький? – майа заметил, что у орка от обиды начинают трястись губы.  
\- Ну не хочет он отдыхать, зачем насиловать столь преданное создание? – дверь приоткрылась, и назойливый Мирквуд опять сунул голову внутрь комнаты.   
\- Мне всё это, в конце концов, безумно надоело, - прорычал сквозь зубы Саурон и ринулся к эльфу. Намотав платиновые волосы на кулак, он безжалостно дёрнул за них, увлекая пискнувшего синда за собой, и потащил его по коридору к выходу, бросив слуге через плечо: - Чтобы когда я вернусь тебя здесь уже не было! Жду тебя ровно через неделю. Исполняй!

\- А кто будет выполнять работу по дому, ты подумал? – возмущенно начал нудеть Трандуил, что следовал за размашисто передвигающимся майа, болезненно морщась от сильных рывков за волосы, которыми чёрный владыка подгонял строптивое создание. – Сау! Отпусти мои волосы! Ты мне всю причёску испортишь! Как я предстану перед Элрондом?  
\- Я гляжу, ты ещё и на Элронда вознамерился залезть прямо с порога, милый? Попробуешь выкинуть что-либо подобное в Лориэне, я тебе голову оторву прямо за эти твои расчудесные пряди, понял?! Если приспичит, прыгай строго на мой член. Это только приветствуется!  
\- Ты ревнуешь? Забавно, - прозрачные глаза Трандуила сияли неподдельным весельем. – Так что насчёт слуги?  
\- Ничего. Наймём на неделю какую-нибудь покладистую человеческую старушку в Дейле, которая будет исполнять все малейшие твои капризы, малыш. И заодно свяжет тебе носки, - Саурон ответил ему таким же задорным взглядом.  
Трандуил немного подумал и решил обидеться.  
\- Но, Сау! – он возмущёно надул губы. – Я не хочу старушку, я хочу… - вдруг он замолчал, широко распахнув глаза и приоткрыв рот. Саурон обеспокоено проследил за взглядом эльфа, не понимая, что могло произвести на того подобное впечатление. Но сомневаться не приходилось: бирюзовый взгляд преображённого владыки Мирквуда был прикован к припаркованной во внутреннем дворе Дол Гулдура «Бугатти».   
– Я хочу эту машину! – прозрачный палец эльфа уткнулся в спорткар. – Ты же подаришь её мне, любимый? – и синда впился губами в губы тёмного властелина.

Саурон очнулся от обжиманий со своим эльфом только через десять минут.  
\- Моргот, Транд, мы дико опаздываем! Прыгай в машину, быстро!  
\- В мою машину, ты хочешь сказать, - синда мило улыбнулся и стрельнул глазами из-под опущенных ресниц. – Я за рулём!  
\- В твою, - обречённо повторил майа. – Но за рулём я! …Тихо-тихо, не начинай! Поведёшь, когда поедем обратно. Сейчас нужно добраться максимально быстро, чтобы старый друг Элронд, как любишь называть его ты, не высадил у нас во дворе эльфийский боевой десант. Да залезай уже! – и он с досадой запихал на пассажирское сиденье эльфа, который явно пытался вякнуть что-то ещё.

«Бугатти» с дикой пробуксовкой сорвалось с места, вылетело из подвесных ворот крепости и понеслось по ровному шоссе с предельной скоростью. Синда рассеяно пытался следить за дорогой, но ему быстро надоело это занятие, и он задремал, что было немудрено, учитывая бурные события предыдущей ночи. Саурон мельком кинув взгляд на спящего эльфа, сосредоточился на мысли, которая выносила ему мозг: стоит ли ещё раз подвергать полученный вариант Трандуила корректировке? Определённо, нынешняя его версия была очень приятна в использовании, но с кучей побочных дефектов. Похоже, в Мирквуде обострились все отрицательные черты его характера, которые, несомненно, ранее тщательно скрывались их обладателем. Но вынесет ли мозг синда подобное издевательство вновь, учитывая, что предыдущее вмешательство в психику эльфа было так грубо прервано? Саурон очень сильно в этом сомневался, и поэтому рисковать опасался. В конце концов, он всегда может просто врезать по наглым губам, если Трандуил начнёт впадать в какую-нибудь крайность! Силу Мирквуд, вроде, ещё признавал, а майа, слава Морготу, был куда сильнее своей желанной игрушки. Он снова бросил быстрый взгляд на лицо спящего эльфа и откинул выбившуюся прядку серебряных волос, упавшую на матовую щёку. Синда явно что-то снилось: его брови были сведены в трагическом изломе, а губы слабо шевелились, произнося какие-то слова. Тёмный владыка скинул скорость и склонился над манящими губами, вслушиваясь в еле слышный шёпот:  
\- Бард… Бард, любимый…Где ты? …Я так люблю тебя…  
Саурон со всего маху ударил по тормозам.

\- Послушайте, Бард! Мы все должны успокоиться. Эмоциями делу не поможешь. Вы предлагаете силовой метод решения проблемы. Но понимаете ли вы, какие последствия повлечёт за собой это самое применение силы?! – Элронд возмущённо всплеснул руками. – Мы играем с огнём! Вы готовы вновь повергнуть Арду в бессмысленную войну?!  
\- Жизнь Трандуила не имеет для вас никакого смысла?! – Бард задохнулся от негодования. – Он попал в эту переделку по вине вашего родственника! Человек метнул разгневанный взгляд на бледного Келеборна, который от этих слов статистика дёрнулся и, схватившись за голову, еле слышно застонал.  
\- Это Манвэ знает что такое! – Галадриэль с силой ударила ладошкой по столу. – Вы забываетесь! Трандуил попал в столь печальную ситуацию исключительно по свойственной ему беспечности. Мой супруг не имеет к этому досадному происшествию абсолютно никакого отношения!  
\- Разочарую вас, достопочтенная владычица, имеет, и ещё какое! Именно вы не смогли обеспечить минимальную безопасность своим гостям. В итоге под сводами вашего великолепного дворца смогло произойти возмутительное похищение! – Бард был готов обличать всех этих надутых эльфийских правителей, невзирая ни на какие титулы и былые заслуги перед населением Арды.  
\- Вы можете думать, как вам вздумается, но это далеко не истина в последней инстанции! – фыркнула эльфийка.  
\- Нет, Галадриэль, он прав:это я во всём виноват! – Келеборн, кажется, вот-вот собирался заплакать.   
\- Хватит! Махтан-кузнец вас всех побери! – Торин неожиданно взвился из своего угла, где до этого сидел молча, гневно раздувая ноздри и вслушиваясь в перепалку. Рядом испуганно моргал хоббит. – Мы будем босса вытаскивать или сопли жевать?! - и он выразительно посмотрел на безупречного владыку Элронда.

 

Вся троица прорвалась в комнату заседаний чрезвычайно тайного эльфийского комитета по спасению Трандуила практически с боем. Подъехав в шесть утра к центральному въезду во дворец, путешественники обнаружили опущенный шлагбаум и десяток лесных эльфов в полной боевой экипировке и с оружием на изготовку. Барду, превозмогая болезненную слабость, пришлось пятнадцать минут препираться с главным караульным, чтобы он связался с Халдиром для удостоверения личности вновь прибывших, одновременно практически оттаскивая от несговорчивого вояки выведенного из себя Торина, что готов был в любую минуту начать новую гномо-эльфийскую войну при поддержке минимальных хоббитанских сил. 

Вплоть до прибытия начальника охраны задорный алмазодобытчик сыпал такими отборно-изысканными ругательствами, что двое или трое из особо впечатлительных здоровяков-нандор покрылись весьма заметным алым румянцем, а остальные пооткрывали рты, видимо поражённые необыкновенно богатым словарным запасом сурового потомка Дурина. Только когда появился невозмутимый Халдир, Торин замолчал и гордо последовал за ним по коридорам лориэнского дворца вплоть до комнаты, в которой совещались высокопоставленные эльфы. Там гном, церемонно раскланявшись с гордыми владыками, плюхнулся в глубокое кресло, расположенное в углу помещения, и до момента своей бешеной тирады сохранял напряжённое молчание. 

После того, как Торин выдал своё возмущённое замечание, среди участников воцарилось тягостное молчание. Слышно было лишь тяжёлое пыхтение экс-секретаря Трандуила, да прерывистое дыхание Келеборна, который всё ещё не мог справиться к подступающими к горлу рыданиями под негодующим взглядом супруги, что просто испепеляла глазами незадачливого лориэнского владыку.  
\- Хорошо! Давайте все возьмём себя в руки и начнём обсуждение наших действий сначала, тем более, мы спорим уже столько часов! - один Элронд сохранил хладнокровие, а скорее всего просто удачно скрывал чувства под маской деловой сосредоточенности. – Я всё-таки предлагаю подождать прибытия Саурона. Он совершенно определённо сообщил мне сегодня рано утром по телефону, что они с Трандуилом приедут к открытию заседания. Признаться, я немного поразился, какой уверенностью и спокойствием веяло от каждого его слова. Предлагаю дождаться озвученного похитителем срока. Тем более, осталось… - он взглянул на свои часы, - всего каких-то полчаса.  
\- Вы ему верите? – скривил губы Бард. - Необходимо как можно быстрее выдвигаться и отбить Трандуила! У Саурона в Дол Гулдуре сейчас совершенно нет военных подразделений! Мы бы давно освободили его, если бы не теряли столько времени на сомнения!  
\- Я согласен с Бардом! – решительно подал голос Торин. – Ни хрена никто никого не привезёт. Почему мы должны вестись на очередной пиздёж этого злобного пижона?!  
\- Это импровизированное голосование? Ну что ж… - Элронд склонил голову в знак согласия. – Трое уже высказались. Что думает владыка Келеборн?  
\- Я не знаю, - Келеборн слабо отмахнулся от зятя и закрыл лицо руками. – Просто сделайте так, чтобы он вернулся живой и здоровый домой! … Мой бедный малыш! – лориэнский владыка прерывисто вздохнул.  
\- Мы – подождём, - Галадриэль с белыми от ярости губами вцепилась острыми ногтями в плечо упавшего в кресло супруга.  
\- Получается, трое против двоих, - Элронд взглянул на Барда. – Мнение уважаемого хоббита, думаю, узнавать нет необходимости. Потому что и так понятно, что оно совпадёт с мнением достопочтенного гнома. Однако, так мы опять зайдём в тупик.

Бильбо, который сидел на маленьком пуфике рядом с Торином, втянул голову в плечи и мелко закивал. Он вообще чувствовал себя очень неуютно в компании столь высокородных господ и мечтал поскорее убраться с этого совета как можно подальше. Но если бы его мнение действительно спросили, то он высказался бы против всяких боевых наскоков. Ему нравился босс Мирквуд, но ходить в атаку на столь опасного противника, как правитель Мордора, хоббит желанием не горел. Да и к чему, если до десяти осталось каких-то пятнадцать минут? Бэггинс беспокойно заерзал от любопытства - так вдруг ему неожиданно захотелось узнать, как тёмный майа собирается вывернуться из сложившейся ситуации. Заявление Саурона о том, что он прибудет вместе с боссом Мирквудом, захватило сознание скромного клерка. Что скрывается за этим весьма смелым утверждением всесильного чёрного владыки: ведь не на верёвке же он притащит за собой лихолесского эльфа? Домыслы, один другого фантастичней, налезали друг на друга в богатом воображении хоббита.

\- Прекрасно! – Бард сжал кулаки так, что костяшки пальцев побелели. – Я поеду в Дол Гулдур один! – он резко развернулся и вышел из комнаты, хлопнув дверью.  
Владычица Галадриэль презрительно пожала плечами. Торин, было, рванулся следом за человеком, но в него вцепился мёртвой хваткой побледневший Бильбо. Да и Элронд, заметив порывистое движение гнома, сделал предостерегающий жест рукой и быстро вышел следом за человеком. Ривенделльский владыка нагнал статистика в коридоре и легонько перехватил за локоть:  
\- Послушайте, Бард. Я не желал афишировать это при всех. Да и вам не хотел показывать, честно говоря, но учитывая, что вы сейчас способны на любую безрассудную глупость …  
\- Показывать что? – нетерпеливо перебил его Бард. – Если вы тянете время, владыка Элронд, это бесполезно. Я всё равно сделаю по-своему.  
\- Саурон не ограничился звонком, - лицо Элронда странно осунулось за эту ночь. Под глазами лежали тёмные тени. – Он прислал фотографию сразу же после того, как положил трубку, - эльф просто протянул ему свой дорогой аппарат. Руки Барда странно задрожали, когда он взял из рук эльфа телефон.  
\- Я не знаю, что и подумать! Это какой-то бред! Но не фотошоп – совершенно точно. Пришлось привлечь одного надёжного эксперта, – слова ривенделльского владыки звучали где-то очень далеко. 

Человек поражённым взглядом смотрел на фото Трандуила. Вернее на селфи Саурона, которое тот сделал в постели в обнимку с дорогим сердцу Барда существом. Самый прекрасный эльф Средиземья, будучи обнажённым и мило улыбаясь, прижимался к мускулистому боку тёмного владыки, положив ему ладонь на грудь. Саурон свободной от аппарата рукой хозяйски зарылся в платиновые волосы синда, притягивая за них его голову поближе к своему лицу. Бард заметил синяк на скуле, а также ссадины и засосы, щедро цветущие на теле Трандуила. Но, глядя на лицо лихолесского владыки, ни у кого не осталось бы ни малейших сомнений: эльф был счастлив и доволен, пребывая в прекрасном расположении духа. Телефон выпал из рук Барда и с громким стуком ударился о мраморный пол коридора. На экране поверх изображения синда появилась тонкая извилистая трещина.


	8. Старый друг

В просторном и залитом утренним солнцем кабинете Келеборна, куда их с Трандуилом проводил молчаливый Халдир, было пусто и тихо. Саурон неожиданно почувствовал, что немного волнуется. Давно забытое ощущение неприятно поразило его. Для того чтобы заглушить это чувство, он вознамерился со всего маху плюхнуться в рабочее кресло хозяина за его шикарный огромный стол, но тут же передумал и свалился в мягкое кресло, что стояло в углу. Майа решил, что глупых эльфийских владык, мнящих себя нынешними повелителями Арды, в данный момент очень сильно будет раздражать именно его непривычная скромность и загадочная молчаливость. Пусть Элронд с Келеборном покудахчут на славу, воинственно размахивая крыльями - тёмный властелин вознамерился лишь смотреть на них недоумённым взглядом, изредка кидая в ответ пару фраз. Гораздо эффектнее будет, если большую сцену он полностью уступит в распоряжение преображённого Трандуила, что рассеяно присел на стул рядом с ним. На лице эльфа играла лёгкая улыбка, но вид у него был озадаченный. Синда немного удивился, когда поймал на себе изучающие взгляды телохранителя Келеборна и ещё двоих охранников, которые вели их по запутанным коридорам дворца. Он даже, было, открыл рот, намереваясь что-то спросить у Халдира, но тут же закрыл его, так и не издав ни звука, будто уловив тяжёлое недовольство Саурона. Видимо, вспомнил разговор на пустынной лесной дороге, который произошёл у них за двадцать минут до прибытия в лориэнский дворец.

После того, как майа услышал произнесённое сладкими губами ненавистное имя человека, он так разозлился, что вспыхнули не только его длинные, цвета меди волосы, но и алые глаза. Резко остановив машину, Саурон железной хваткой вцепился в подборок эльфа и так яростно повернул его голову к своему лицу, что у синда что-то чуть слышно хрустнуло в позвоночнике. Трандуил задавленно пискнул и широко распахнул испуганные глаза. Он определённо не мог сообразить, где находится, и почему майа так больно сжимает ему пальцами подбородок.  
\- Что ты сейчас только что сказал? – от шипения Саурона Трандуил непроизвольно зажмурился. – Только не вздумай мне врать, сволочь!  
\- Ничего, - голос синда был еле слышен, он даже боялся моргнуть, смотря на майа несчастным взглядом. – Я спал… Я что, говорил во сне?  
\- Спал? И что тебе снилось, вернее, кто?! – майа отпустил подбородок эльфа и той же мёртвой хваткой вцепился в волосы на платиновом затылке, больно дёрнув за них раза три. – Не поведаете ли мне свой сон, милый владыка?  
\- Я не помню … Мне ничего не снилось … Сау, что с тобой? Ты меня пугаешь, перестань! – Трандуил кривился от боли в волосах и был, похоже, действительно серьёзно напуган.   
\- Если ты, эльфийская шлюха, вздумал дурить меня, то у тебя будут большие неприятности, обещаю! Я очень не люблю тех, кто желает самоутвердиться за мой счёт. Что тебе снилось, выкладывай живо! – Саурон никак не мог успокоиться от мысли, что, возможно, всё это время синда искусно притворялся, выигрывая время. Тогда вести его в Лориэн было крайне опасно. Трандуил мог, в подобном случае, в первые же секунды после прибытия спрятаться за спиной своего самого серьёзного покровителя – Элронда, причём, в самом прямом смысле.   
\- Мне ничего не снилось! – по щеке синда скатилась слеза, и он ощутимо затрясся. – Ты спятил! Я всегда знал, что с айнур лучше не связываться, потому что вы – непредсказуемые! И всё равно влез в это дело по самые гланды. Мне показалось, что с тобой можно отлично провести время, что мы сможем доставить друг другу много приятных минут, но.… А ведь достаточно было взглянуть на Гэндальфа, чтобы понять, что собой представляют майар и обходить вас всех моим лесом!  
\- Чего-о?! – обалдело протянул Саурон. – С кем ты меня только что сравнил?! Я что, по твоему мнению, чем-то похож на приторно-занудливого бородатого благодетеля всея Арды? В каком месте?!  
\- В месте головы! Ты такой же чокнутый, как и он! – вдруг запальчиво выкрикнул Трандуил. – Один занудливые стихи строчит десятипудовыми томами, заставляя всех вокруг их читать и трахая ими мозг, другой сначала засовывает свой член тебе во все места, просто трахая, а потом вдруг слетает с катушек и тоже начинает трахать тебе мозг. И ты заявляешь, что вы не похожи?!

Саурон вдруг не сдержался и фыркнул от смеха. Потом опять сделал страшное лицо, потом опять фыркнул и выпустил волосы Трандуила из пальцев: - Просто скажи, что тебе снилось? – он пытался говорить максимально серьёзно, но перед глазами непрошенно встал образ бородатого истари, нараспев декламирующего свои вирши на каком-то благотворительном мероприятии, на котором майа присутствовал вместе с Трандуилом ещё в бытность их службы в департаменте статистики. Ему всё сложнее становилось оставаться серьёзным.  
\- У тебя заело, что ли? – эльф явно пришёл в себя и начинал наглеть на глазах, чувствуя изменение в настроении любовника. – Мне ничего не снилось! У меня что, от этих слов на языке мозоль должна образоваться, чтобы до тебя дошло?  
\- Ты смотри, чтобы мозоль на твоём длинном языке не образовалась от чего-нибудь другого, потвёрже! – Саурон усмехнулся и вдруг быстро и серьёзно добавил: - Имей в виду, если ты сейчас на полную катушку используешь свой артистический дар, то я одарю тебя такими горячими аплодисментами в Лориэне, что, боюсь, Барду ничего не останется сделать, как умереть. Он тоже припёрся туда: мне Элронд по телефону сообщил. Так что одно твоё неверное движение, и этот глупый статистик расстанется со своей никчемной жизнью. Я тебя предупредил: его смерть будет на твоей совести. И я, блядь, не шучу. Мне похуй, что будут потом визжать твои дружки эльфы.

Синда, открыв рот, смотрел на майа, его длинные чёрные ресницы слегка подрагивали.  
\- Сау, - выдавил, наконец, он из себя почти шёпотом. – Может, мы лучше вернёмся в Дол Гулдур? С тобой всё в порядке? Зачем ты хочешь убить Барда, и почему я буду в этом виноват? Мне страшно. Давай развернем машину и … - он на мгновение задумался, а потом продолжил: - А может, просто потрахаемся прямо в ней, прямо сейчас? Зачем нам этот Лориэн и этот форум? Нам так хорошо вдвоём. Я знаю наизусть, что там будет. Элронд будет злиться на меня за то, что я с тобой, Келеборн расстраиваться из-за того, что я с тобой, а Галадриэль язвить по поводу того, что я с тобой. И к тому же ты ненароком можешь убить человека, а мы, в итоге, получим хуеву тучу проблем. К чему нам это всё?  
Саурон внимательно вглядывался в взволнованное лицо Трандуила, ища и не находя в нём ни малейших признаков фальши, а потом медленно притянул к себе своего синда и поцеловал его долгим поцелуем:  
\- Ох, Трандуил, ты не представляешь, с какой радостью я бы трахал и трахал тебя вместо того, чтобы изощряться в словесных поединках с твоими надоедливыми друзьями! Но ты просто обязан продемонстрировать им свою решимость быть со мной. Ведь ты же избрал меня по своей воле, милый? – вкрадчиво спросил майа, понизив голос.  
\- Конечно, - синда недоумённо смотрел в пылающие глаза Саурона.   
\- Вот и не стесняйся в выражениях своих чувств в Лориэне. Пусть твои друзья поймут всю их серьёзность. И держись подальше от Барда! – последнюю фразу майа рявкнул таким тоном, что Трандуил опять непроизвольно вздрогнул.  
\- Да какого Моргота ты так дрочишь на этого Барда?! Может, ты раньше с ним спал, а я об этом ничего не знаю? – эльф вдруг подозрительно сощурился. – Точно, так всё и было! – синда ткнул пальцем в грудь потрясённого его словами Саурона. – Может, и сейчас продолжаешь это делать: вон, как взвиваешься от одной мысли, что я к нему просто подойду! Ты такой урод!  
\- А ты просто больная истеричка! – Саурон газанул, и «Бугатти» понёсся по прямому, как лента, шоссе. – Но это и к лучшему, любимый. Только помни, о чём я тебя предупредил.

Сейчас, в тишине кабинета Келеборна, Трандуил вдруг склонился к уху майа, вцепившись в его локоть мёртвой хваткой.  
\- Что происходит? – синда почему-то задал это вопрос шёпотом. – Я себя ужасно неуютно чувствую. Ты видел, как Халдир пялился на меня? Как будто у меня что-то с лицом. Со мной всё нормально?  
\- У тебя фингал под глазом, если ты забыл, и губа разбита, а в остальном, ты прекрасен, как солнце. Впрочем, как обычно.  
\- Я тебя серьёзно спрашиваю! Ну, синяк, да…Но он уже почти и незаметен. Нет, он как-то не так смотрел. Как будто ... - эльф мучительно подбирал слова. - Как будто я не в себе, вот! Как будто он считает, что я спятил.   
\- Эру! С каких это пор тебя стало так волновать мнение какого-то глупого солдафона? Он просто думал, как красиво в твоих глазах отражаются пуговицы его форменного пиджака. Успокойся!  
\- Не смешно! Что-то мне всё это не нравится. Я… Ты не поверишь, но мне не по себе. Я не хочу встречаться с Элрондом. И с Келеборном. Мне…стыдно. Поехали назад! – синда даже со стула вскочил, как будто намереваясь стремглав броситься к двери и бежать, куда глаза глядят.  
\- Немедленно сел на место! Ты что, дрянь, решил мне тут фортеля выкидывать?! – Саурон опять запылал волосами. – Ты подставляешь мне задницу, и тебе неожиданно стало стыдно из-за этого факта перед твоими эльфийскими приятелями? Я правильно расслышал?!   
\- Я люблю тебя! И поэтому подставляю тебе задницу, как ты элегантно выражаешься. Или ты предпочёл бы потыкать своим членом в Барда?!  
\- Моргот тебя побери, Трандуил! Задница Барда меня интересует в самую последнюю очередь, после задницы какого-нибудь кривого пещерного тролля, в отличие от твоей! Ты доволен?! – Саурон тоже вскочил со своего кресла, и теперь они с Трандуилом стояли нос к носу, выкрикивая фразы друг другу в лицо. Майа для верности ещё и вцепился в локоть синда.

Именно в эту секунду в кабинет вступила сиятельная комиссия из эльфийских владык и человека. Эльфы замерли на пороге, а вот Бард мгновенно просочился между Элрондом и Келеборном и ринулся прямо навстречу ссорящейся парочки:  
\- Немедленно убери от него руки, сволочь! – ривенделльский владыка в последний момент успел перехватить человека, и Бард, отчаянно вырываясь у него из рук, выкрикнул эту фразу Саурону.  
Майа и синда подскочили от этого вопля, а Трандуил, метнувшись за спину тёмного владыки, торопливо зашептал ему на ухо: - Это он мне или тебе? Имей в виду, если он приревновал тебя ко мне и жаждет крови, то я сам помогу тебя убивать!  
\- Давайте все успокоимся! – начал Элронд, но всё равно все загалдели разом.  
\- Трандуил, это же я, Бард!  
\- Как мило встречают в ваших стенах владыку могущественного государства! Настоящее эльфийское гостеприимство!   
\- Саурон, что нужно от меня этому человеку?  
-Трандуил, тебе бы действительно стоило перед нами всеми объясниться! Когда я вылетал из Ривенделла, ничто не предсказывало подобного поворота событий…

Но всех перекрыл голос Келеборна. Он, как только оказался на пороге собственного кабинета, приковался взглядом к Трандуилу, но сдерживал рвущиеся наружу слова. Теперь, в общем гомоне, он не выдержал, быстро пересёк кабинет и вцепился в Трандуила мёртвой хваткой, громко восклицая:  
\- Мальчик мой! Что он с тобой сделал?! Посмотри на себя. Почему ты весь в синяках?! – при этом лориэнский владыка не стеснялся ощупывать своего младшего друга во многих местах сразу, а напоследок поцеловал в припухшую от удара губу.   
Трандуил вдруг с необычайным интересом взглянул на Келеборна и в ответ нежно чмокнул его в щёчку, осторожно оглянувшись на Саурона, но тот был занят перепалкой с Бардом.  
\- Всё хорошо, Келеборн. Просто мы с Сау вчера ночью немного увлеклись, но я не остался перед ним в долгу, ты же видишь?  
\- Как ты его назвал? – Келеборн поражённо уставился на Трандуила. – И что значит "вы увлеклись"?  
\- Я тебе сейчас всё объясню, милый, - голос Галадриэль просто сочился ядом. – Наш друг хочет сказать, что провёл, прости меня Манвэ за это выражение, ночь любви с владыкой Сауроном. Причём провёл её весьма бурно и, по всей видимости, по обоюдному согласию. Я права, дорогой владыка? – и она в упор воззрилась на синда.  
В кабинете воцарилась мёртвая тишина, все глаза устремились на лихолесского владыку.  
\- Я ... - он слегка запнулся, но, взглянув на чуть вздёрнувшего бровь Саурона, продолжил уже уверенно: - Я, действительно, был этой ночью в Дол Гулдуре. И я не понимаю, что в этом такого предосудительного, ведь мы с Сау любим друг друга!  
Галадриэль и майа обвели присутствующих одинаковым ликующим взглядом.

\- Трандуил, что ты говоришь! – голос Барда был полон отчаяния.  
\- И давно ты любишь владыку Саурона? – голос Элронда был наоборот предельно спокоен и холоден.  
\- Давно, - Трандуил вдруг поморщился и потёр рукой висок. Саурон внимательно смотрел на синда, волосы его пылали. – Какое это вообще имеет значение? Я люблю его и хочу быть только с ним! – и синда отступил к чёрному владыке, прижимаясь к его боку. Саурон тут же обхватил его за талию рукой. – Можете говорить и думать всё, что вам угодно, но вы не в силах изменить этот факт. Я всё правильно говорю, любовь моя? – он взглянул на майа, ища поддержку, так как чувствовал себя немного неуютно от устремлённых на него пристальных взглядов.  
\- Ты всегда говоришь правильно, детка. – Саурон одобрительно кивнул синда и обратился к аудитории: - Ещё вопросы? Или достаточно для сегодняшней пресс-конференции?  
\- Ты его опять чем-то опоил, сволочь! Он на себя не похож и не понимает, что говорит. Трандуил, пожалуйста, очнись, ты же любишь меня! - Бард схватил синда за руку. Саурон напрягся, но сдержался, увидев, как удивлённо эльф посмотрел на своё запястье, в которое человек вцепился.  
\- Никак не могу припомнить, когда я подал повод, чтобы у вас зародилась столь безумная идея о том, что я могу ответить вам взаимностью. Ведь, я так понимаю в данный момент вы признаётесь мне в любви? Простите, но моё сердце занято, - Саурон за его спиной легонько прыснул, но тут же сделал максимально серьёзное лицо.  
\- Что ты мелешь? Да ты спал со мной восемь лет!  
\- Ух ты, целых восемь лет! И ничего не запомнил! – Трандуил презрительно улыбнулся. – Тогда, тем более, прости. Зачем мне такие отношения? Вот Сау точно не забудешь! 

\- Давайте сделаем так, - хмурый Элронд вмешался в эту сюрреалистическую сцену. – Пусть Трандуил отдохнёт с дороги, а мы - я, Бард и владыка Саурон - обсудим сложившуюся ситуацию с глазу на глаз.  
\- Какое интересное предложение, Эл! Значит, ты будешь за моей спиной обсуждать сделанный мной выбор, а я в это время пойду нахуй? Ты так это себе представляешь?  
\- Келеборн, пойдём отсюда! Я не намерена выслушивать грязные речи порочного владыки Мирквуда!  
\- Я, блядь, порочный, а она - святая невинность! Вы только поглядите на эту милую владычицу, которая любит потыкать в мужа пальцами!  
\- Что?! – Галадриэль задохнулась от негодования и сжала кулаки.  
\- Транд, что ты несёшь?! Уймись, это уже перебор, - Саурон дёрнул Трандуила за руку, притягивая к себе, и зашипел на ухо: - Немедленно извинись и прикинься котиком, иначе я тебе сейчас башку оторву!  
\- Извините, я немного погорячился и наговорил лишнего. Был не прав. Ещё раз прошу прощения персонально у великой владычицы за мои необдуманные речи, - синда мило улыбнулся.  
\- Келеборн, пожалуйста, проводи Трандуила в его комнаты, - Элронд невозмутимо повернулся к тестю.  
\- В мои комнаты, если для вас это не принципиально важно, - тут же вставил майа.  
\- В его комнаты, - согласно кивнул Трандуил и легонько мазнул губами щёку тёмного владыки, вызвав лёгкий вздох негодования среди остальных присутствующих.  
\- Пусть! – Элронд раздражённо махнул рукой. – В какие угодно комнаты, только уведи его отсюда!  
\- Я… - было, начал опять вскипать Трандуил, но Саурон прервал его, приложив палец к губам.  
\- Иди, милый, отдохни. Я скоро приду к тебе. Буквально через пару минут. Надеюсь, дольше владыка Элронд меня не задержит.

Трандуил кивнул головой, вздёрнул подбородок и гордо проследовал вслед за Келеборном, кончики ушей которого пылали алым цветом. Галадриэль проводила пару недобрым взглядом, потом резко развернулась и бросила в лицо Саурону:  
\- Если вы думаете, что мне достаточно глупых и неискренних извинений вашего развратного любовника, то сильно ошибаетесь! Его домыслы бросили тень на весь королевский дом Лориэна. Боюсь, мне требуется нечто большее, чем пустые слова, чтобы почувствовать себя удовлетворённой.  
\- О Эру! Милая владычица, но что вы хотите от Трандуила? Он всегда был несдержан на язык, а после того, как вплотную пообщался с достопочтенным директором, - майа кивнул в сторону Барда, - и его специфическими дружками - гномами и им подобной шелупонью - набрался множества новых для себя слов. Думаю, что со временем у него это пройдёт. Я обязуюсь, что поработаю над этим. Вернее, в самое ближайшее время мы сядем с ним на кухне и серьёзно обсудим этот вопрос. В крайнем случае, я могу его отшлёпать за длинный язык для вящего вашего удовлетворения, но, думаю, вы, как эльфийская владычица, категорически не согласитесь на подобную меру. Хотя, поделюсь с вами секретом, иногда, применение физической силы просто единственный способ для исправления недостатков в характере субъекта.   
\- Галадриэль, разве ты не поняла, что Трандуил далеко не в себе? – Элронд страдальчески поморщился. – Это не он нанёс тебе оскорбление, а владыка Саурон, который сначала похитил нашего друга, а потом полностью извратил его психику. Думаю, что единственное, что в данный момент может сделать наш ненадёжный союзник для того, чтобы исправить ситуацию – это вернуть нам нашего Трандуила назад и прекратить издеваться над его телом и душой!  
\- Как мило! То есть в чистую любовь этого легкомысленного создания ко мне вы не верите, милые эльфы? Ну что ж, вам придётся смириться со сложившейся ситуацией. Не буду открывать вам секрет, как я завоевал сердце владыки Мирквуда, но, боюсь, все ваши попытки привести его в прежнее состояние будут обречены на провал. Скажу больше, милый владыка может превратиться в растение, если вы будете упорствовать в своём стремлении. Но смею вас уверить, что любовь его ко мне расцвела на совершенно добровольной основе.

\- Тогда почему ты угрожаешь, что сделаешь его растением, если мы попробуем вмешаться в ваши извращённые отношения? – Бард пытался сдерживаться. Его всего трясло: болезнь перемешалась со страданием от разлуки с любимым существом.   
\- Вот конкретно ты бы помолчал! Видел бы ты, как он истерил вчера, когда явился ко мне в Дол Гулдур. Ты его затрахал в доску. Вернее, наоборот. Ну, всякие розовые сопли в его речи на тему, как он ошибался по поводу того, что эльфы и люди в состоянии понимать потребности друг друга, я опускаю. Но одну его конкретную потребность ты явно не удовлетворял. В ходе сам понимаешь, чего, я заметил одну особенность: он с такой горячностью принялся разделять со мной нехитрые радости соития, что сие навело меня на мысль о полном отсутствии какой-либо деятельности в этой области в ваших с ним взаимоотношениях, по крайней мере, в течение месяца! Надеюсь, я достаточно деликатно указал на проблемы вашего союза, не оскорбив ничьего нежного воображения, - он галантно кивнул в сторону Галадриэль.  
\- Давайте оставим все эти никому не нужные подробности и вернёмся к конкретно заданному Бардом вопросу, - Элронд был непробиваем в своём спокойствии. – Что будет с Трандуилом, если я немедленно созову врачебный консилиум, признаю его невменяемым и назначу ему опекуна?   
\- Опекуном, конечно, буду не я? Я так и думал, а жаль. Мне, в общем-то, понравился ход ваших мыслей, за исключением одного "но" … Если Трандуил окажется в длительной разлуке со мной, то вы станете обладателями прекрасной оболочки, к сожалению, без всякого внутреннего содержания. Что я поделаю, если он так прикипел ко мне душой?! - Саурон легко улыбнулся и окинул взглядом благородное собрание, которое было погружено в тягостное молчание. – Так что вы выберете, господа и дамы: его дальнейшее существование в мире и согласии с самим собой, но в моём столь нелюбезном вашим сердцам обществе, или жалкую тень, неспособную понять даже, кто она, что уж говорить обо всём прочем?

\- Элронд, и вы, уважаемый Бард, я думаю, вы согласны, что владыка Саурон поставил нас перед весьма трудным выбором, - на этот раз первая нарушила молчание Галадриэль. - Но нужно быть честными перед самими собой: если мы хотим, чтобы хрупкое психическое здоровье владыки Мирквуда окончательно не подорвалось, нам придётся идти на некие горькие компромиссы. Давайте пока доверим тёмному владыке присмотр за нашим общим другом. Сегодня мы наглядно убедились, что Трандуил совершенно не возражает против его общества, а, напротив, выказывает ему лишь чувства глубокой привязанности. Предлагаю, на какое-то время оставить всё как есть, с обязательным условием, что владыка Саурон будет предъявлять нам ежемесячные отчёты о здоровье владыки Мирквуда, а также обязуется предоставлять ему возможность посещать в неограниченных количествах как подвластное ему государство, так и дружественные страны по первому же его требованию.   
\- Я согласен, - Саурон быстро кивнул головой.  
\- А что, если он блефует?! Вы подумали об этом? Что, если его проклятое зелье прекратит своё действие буквально через час? Вы понимаете, что тогда испытает Трандуил, когда очнётся в обществе этого негодяя?! - Бард всё ещё пытался зацепиться за призрачную надежду, хотя, в душе, поверил в то, что Трандуил не помнит его, не помнит их любви, и подобный кошмар может длиться вечно. Мозг лихорадочно искал выход из тупиковой ситуации и не находил его.   
\- Уверяю вас, достопочтенные владыки, что Трандуил в ближайшие пятьсот лет скорее примет за негодяя этого милого, но глупого человека, чем вашего покорного слугу, - майа самодовольно усмехнулся.

\- Хорошо, - Элронд стиснул зубы и кивнул головой. – Пусть пока будет так. Но с условием, что ближайший год вы проживаете с Трандуилом либо в Мирквуде, что предпочтительно, либо, в крайнем случае, в Дол Гулдуре, но ни в коем случае не в Мордоре. Вы принимаете подобные ограничения, владыка Саурон?  
\- Конечно, хотя это не очень удобно. У меня масса дел в Мордоре, но я смирюсь перед вашим мудрым решением. Спасибо, что не назначали нам местопроживанием Ривенделл. Подобное обстоятельство было бы крупным препятствием для достижения нашего взаимопонимания: я не переношу влажный и холодный горный климат с множеством эльфийского народонаселения. Предпочитаю свой спокойный Дол Гулдур с его прекрасным лесным воздухом.  
\- На том и остановимся, - Элронд кивком головы дал понять присутствующим, что совещание окончено. – Не смею вас далее задерживать, владыка Саурон. Вы можете пройти на заседание экологического комитета. Вас очень жаждал видеть достопочтенный Радагаст.  
\- А-а, старый грибник! Соскучился по моим секретным формулам изготовления волшебных смесей из этих полезнейших даров Йаванны!  
\- Скорее, он соскучился по ежам в лесах Итилиэна на границе с Мордором, - не удержалась и ехидно ввернула Галадриэль. – Он весьма озабочен их полным отсутствием в столь привычном для них ареале обитания. Только про это и говорит.  
\- Да вы что?! – всплеснул руками Саурон, сокрушённо качая головой. – Какая потеря для лесов Итилиэна! Ну что ж, чем смогу – помогу! Вы проводите меня, милая владычица? – и майа устремился на выход из кабинета Келеборна, вслед за эльфийкой.

За его спиной Элронд негромко сказал Барду: - Вы не могли бы пригласить Торина и вернуться с ним сюда? Нам надо обсудить некоторые вопросы втроём.  
\- Слышали? – Саурон презрительно скривил губы, двигаясь вслед за владычицей по запутанным коридорам дворца. – Готовят очередной подкоп под мою с Трандуилом нежную привязанность. Наша любовь подвергается таким жестоким преследованиям!  
\- Не нахожу в этом ничего смешного! Мы же договаривались, что вы увезёте Мирквуда в Мордор! А теперь получается, что он будет болтаться в моих окрестностях целый год! Да ещё и с вами на пару.  
\- Упаси вас Эру от ошибочных выводов. Я просто кивал головой, чтобы погладить Элронда по всем эрогенным зонам. Пусть получит немного удовлетворения, а то он такой напряжённый. Месяц – максимум: у меня в Мордоре хлопот невпровот.  
\- Ловлю вас на слове! Мне совсем не понравилось, как Трандуил смотрел на моего сентиментального супруга. Совсем не так, как раньше!  
\- Ну, вы же этого и добивались!  
\- Мирквуд смотрел на него с жадным желанием! Я такого за ним прежде никогда не замечала!  
\- Да? С чего бы? Хотя я догадываюсь, в чём тут причина. Прибавим шаг, любезная владычица, у нас есть шанс исправить непоправимое!  
\- Что?! На что вы намекаете? – Галадриэль невольно ускорилась, пристраиваясь к размашистой походке Саурона, который решительно двинулся в сторону своих апартаментов, куда Келеборн должен был препроводить Трандуила.

Лориэнский владыка так и сделал. Как только они вошли в просторные комнаты, выделенные майа во дворце, Трандуил минул гостиную, тут же нашёл спальню и упал на широкую кровать, приняв довольно соблазнительную позу. Прозрачные глаза лукаво поглядывали на растерянного владыку из-под густых ресниц. Келеборн, тяжело вздохнув, осторожно присел рядом с ним на самый краешек кровати. Друзья помолчали некоторое время, а потом лориэнский владыка тихо выдохнул, легонько сжав запястье своего младшего товарища:  
\- Прости меня, Трандуил. Я так виноват перед тобой. Если бы не мой эгоизм, ты бы никогда не попал в эту ужасную ситуацию. Но я поступил так только из-за горячей любви, которую с давних пор испытываю к тебе. Это жалкое оправдание, но …  
\- Из-за любви? – лихолесский синда неожиданно быстро принял сидячее положение и, опершись рукой на плечо лориэнского, жарко задышал ему в самое ухо: - Я бы хотел послушать про твою горячую любовь ко мне, Келеборн, прошу, продолжай!  
Старший друг с полным смятением уставился в бирюзовые шальные глаза и еле слышно прошептал: - Братской любви, малыш. С первой же минуты, как я тебя увидел, я поклялся стать для тебя старшим братом, и надёжной опорой во всех делах. До сегодняшнего момента всё шло так замечательно, и вдруг, мой непростительный промах перечеркнул долгие тысячелетние усилия.  
\- О, не вини себя, милый! Ничего страшного не случилось. Я по-прежнему горячо люблю тебя, так же, как и раньше, и даже больше! Знаешь, только сейчас я неожиданно разглядел какой ты красивый, Келеборн. Не понимаю, зачем мы теряли тысячи лет на бесплодные обжимания? – Трандуил презрительно пожал плечами. – Конечно, это всё случилось по моей вине: я всегда был зациклен только на своих проблемах и не замечал твоих призывных взглядов. Но сию минуту я готов исправить свою ошибку, мой верный друг. Я сделаю для тебя всё, что пожелаешь, - и младший синда ласково провёл языком по раскрасневшейся скуле старшего товарища.

\- Эру, Трандуил, ты и вправду не в своём уме! Пять минут назад ты с горячностью, достойной лучшего применения, клялся перед всеми нами в своей беззаветной любви к Саурону, - Келеборн весь дрожал, не замечая, как шаловливая ручка уже расстёгивает ремень его брюк.  
\- Саурон? Манвэ, ну, конечно же, я люблю его, но как это может помешать моему горячему стремлению отблагодарить тебя за долгие годы нашей трогательной и нежной дружбы? – Трандуил уже старательно водил языком по нежной коже под остроконечным ухом Келеборна, одновременно обхватывая тонкими пальцами начинающий твердеть член лориэнского владыки.   
\- Трандуил, я…- Келеборн нервно дёрнулся и вдруг громко застонал, когда нежная рука осторожно сжала его мошонку.   
\- Тс-с-с, милый, не надо слов, - на лице лихолесского синда играла возбуждённая улыбка, - я сумею доставить тебе такое удовольствие, какое ты никогда не испытывал со своей стервозной женой.

При одном упоминании супруги Келеборн вдруг напрягся и попытался высвободиться из обвивающих его горячих рук: - Мы совершаем непоправимую ошибку, Трандуил, - лориэнский владыка старался говорить твёрдо. – Я не могу воспользоваться твоим болезненным состоянием и позволить воспалённому рассудку совершить то, о чём потом ты будешь горько сожалеть…  
\- Сожалеть?! О минутах страсти с тобой, Келеборн?! Просто расслабься и наслаждайся давно заслуженными тобой мгновениями радости, - синда легко соскользнул на пол и удобно устроился между колен изумлённого друга. Торопливо освободил от пут одежды его налившийся кровью, стоящий член и быстро взял его в рот почти целиком. Лориэнский владыка жалобно всхлипнул и прогнулся в спине, непроизвольно подаваясь вперёд, навстречу горячему языку лихолесского синда. Трандуил жадно проследил за его реакцией, внимательно всматриваясь в лицо Келеборна, глаза которого были закрыты, а губы слабо подрагивали от получаемых ощущений. Удовлетворённый увиденным, владыка Мирквуд выпустил ненадолго из своих губ член старшего товарища, решительно сдёрнул с него брюки до колен, а потом ласково прошёлся языком по его мошонке. Затем, сосредоточив свои усилия на внутренней стороне бедра, он покрыл нежную кожу лориэнского владыки множеством мелких горячих поцелуев и снова поднял свой прозрачный взгляд, встретившись глазами с затуманенным взором друга.  
\- Ты такой сладкий, Келеборн, - почти пропел Трандуил и неожиданно прикусил, только что горячо зацелованное место. Лориэнский владыка болезненно вскрикнул от краткой вспышки боли, и перед его глазами с немыслимой чёткостью встала живописная картина: супруга обнаруживает у него засос в весьма интимном месте. От одной только подобной мысли Келеборн покрылся испариной и попытался вновь отодвинуться от губ своего спятившего, но такого желанного друга.

\- Тебе не нравятся мои поцелуи, милый? – в голосе Трандуила звучала обида, но его язык уже вновь обвил головку немного опавшего от страшной мысли члена владыки союзного государства. – Я же, напротив, готов целовать тебя бесконечно, целовать и лизать, потому что ты такой вкусный, милый, что мне хочется просто тебя съесть, - и он опять укусил Келеборна, теперь уже в напряжённые мышцы внизу живота.   
\- Трандуил, прошу, осторожней, - лориэнский владыка запустил пятерню в платиновые волосы друга, стараясь оторвать его лицо от своего паха. Но лихолесский синда, не обращая никакого внимания на слабые трепыхания, в ответ вцепился острыми ноготками ему в бедро. Пальцами другой руки он обхватил мошонку задыхающегося Келеборна и принялся вновь старательно вбирать в свой волшебный рот вздыбленную плоть друга. Тот, уже не в силах сдерживаться, издавал громкие стоны, ощущая, как член всё глубже проникает в горло прекрасного лихолесского создания, как взбухшие вены его плоти соприкасаются с нежным языком сладкого синда.   
\- Я… милый … малыш … - Келеборн сам не понимал, что бормочет. Его охватило такое чувство блаженства, которое он не испытывал никогда в своей жизни. Лориэнский владыка утвердился в мысли, что всё, что сейчас происходит, бесконечно правильно, и именно этого он и жаждал получить от своего младшего друга все эти тысячи лет, с тех пор, как в первый раз встретился с его голубыми сияющими глазами в незапамятный день в Дориате. – Ты – чудо! Ты даришь мне волшебные ощущения! Малыш … Мой малыш … Трандуил …- его голос становился всё громче, дыхание всё чаще.

Вдруг Келеборн принялся вновь старательно отпихивать от себя голову друга: - Я … я сейчас кончу, малыш. Прошу, отпусти меня. Я не могу больше сдерживаться.  
Трандуил только что-то неразборчиво муркнул и отрицательно качнул головой, продолжая свои равномерные движения. Лориэнский владыка, чувствуя разрывающуюся внизу живота вспышку чистого яростного удовлетворения, громко вскрикнул и кончил глубоко в горло Трандуила. Лихолесский синда сглотнул, ещё пару раз провёл языком по влажному от его слюны стволу, старательно облизал головку, и только потом выпустил член Келеборна из своих распухших губ.  
\- Тебе понравилось, милый? - его прозрачные глаза уставились на Келеборна с лукавой заинтересованностью. Он смотрел на друга снизу вверх, машинально слизывая остатки спермы с губ.  
\- Понравилось ли мне?! Малыш, ты ещё спрашиваешь! – Келеборн бережно подхватил Трандуила подмышки и рывком посадил его с собой рядом на кровать, впившись в полуоткрытые губы страстным поцелуем. Лориэнский владыка плыл по волнам блаженства и, кажется, ничего не соображал. Не прерывая поцелуя, он принялся лихорадочно стаскивать с Трандуила брюки: - Я должен … я просто обязан сделать это! – его язык заплетался, перепутавшись с языком друга.   
Владыка Мирквуд, мило барахтаясь в его сильных руках, осторожно пытался освободиться из горячих объятий, натягивая срываемую с него часть гардероба обратно.  
\- Я совсем не против, милый, но… Сейчас не самый подходящий для этого момент. Дело в том, что у тебя довольно большой, и это всё прекрасно, конечно, но, боюсь, быстро мы не управимся. Без подготовки и смазки, я не смогу, а это требует определённого времени, прости. Мы и так увлеклись: Сау может прийти в любую минуту, и ты сам понимаешь, что ничего хорошего из этого не получится. Давай как-нибудь в другой раз, хорошо?  
\- Что? – Келеборн уставился на друга непонимающим взглядом. – А-а, ты про это! Нет, ты меня не так понял, малыш! Я хочу сделать для тебя то же самое, понимаешь? Это не займёт много времени, ведь так? – и он дотронулся рукой до стоящего аккуратного члена своего младшего товарища. – Ты почти готов. Так позволь мне в свою очередь насладиться твоим вкусом.

Келеборн решительно опрокинул друга на спину и обхватил губами его подрагивающий член. От ощущения чужой возбуждённой плоти во рту, лориэнский владыка вновь бешено возбудился сам. Рука непроизвольно потянулась вниз и обхватила свой вновь требующий внимания орган. Пальцами другой руки он нетерпеливо задирал вверх рубашку Трандуила, чтобы ощутить под своей ладонью бархатистость кожи его плоского живота и выпирающие бусинки его аккуратных сосков. Он не мог видеть лица своего милого друга, но чувствовал, как дрожит от его прикосновений тело лихолесского синда, слышал тихие вздохи, вырывающиеся из манящих губ, и волна нежной радости затопила всё тело лориэнского владыки. Радости от возможности доставить дорогому, бедному, запутавшемуся другу в ответ такое же наслаждение, которое тот так бескорыстно подарил ему несколько минут назад. Келеборну вдруг со страшной силой захотелось немедленно поцеловать Трандуила, и он выпустил его член из своих губ. Владыка Мирквуд недовольно вздохнул и начал приподниматься на локтях, чтобы узнать, что помешало достаточно неопытному в подобных делах другу в его неожиданно приятных действиях. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы задать ласковый вопрос, как дверь спальни широко распахнулась от сильного пинка. На пороге возникли Саурон и Галадриэль. 

В следующие мгновения тишина комнаты, до сего момента нарушаемая лишь сладкими постанываниями, взорвалась от громких криков. Больше всего шуму создавала лориэнская владычица, что явно вознамерилась сойтись с коварным развратником в физическом поединке, устав бороться с ним исключительно словесными усилиями. Разразившись довольно двусмысленными для столь возвышенного существа ругательствами, эльфийка, в которой явно вскипела нолдорская кровь, ринулась на своего обидчика, запнувшись в последний момент о собственного мужа. Если бы сильная рука Саурона не подхватила её, великолепная владычица растянулась бы самым жалким образом на покрывале кровати, уткнувшись носом в испуганно поджатые ноги лихолесского владыки. Келеборн, который заметил, что происходит что-то неладное, только по изменившемуся и побледневшему лицу друга, вообще сжался в комочек на полу, заслышав трубный голос супруги. 

Лучше всех хладнокровие сохранил железный майа. Обвив тонкую талию сотрясаемой яростными порывами ненависти владычицы одной рукой, он развернул её на сто восемьдесят градусов от объекта, что одним своим растрёпанным видом вызывал это неистовое чувство, и потащил к двери, на выход. В последнюю секунду, перед тем, как окончательно покинуть спальню, он не удержался, развернулся вполоборота и насмешливо бросил в лицо, осторожно косящегося на странную пару лориэнского синда:   
\- Какое похвальное эльфийское радушие, владыка Келеборн! Жаль только, что подобный приём вы оказываете лишь избранным гостям. Меня вы так никогда не встречали, а я бы, в принципе, не отказался! - и майа напоследок громко хлопнул дверью спальни, увлекая за собой в гостиную и разгневанную Галадриэль. 

Достигнув места назначения, Саурон плотно прикрыл двери, хоть в этом и не было особой необходимости: комнату от места прелюбодеяния двух владык отделяли ещё три огромных вместительных помещения.  
\- Глубоко вдохните, успокойтесь и послушайте меня, дорогая владычица! – он усадил эльфийку на диван и протянул ей маленькую пластиковую бутылочку с водой, которую обнаружил на журнальном столике. Видя, что владычица, чьи руки сильно дрожали, не в силах справиться с крышкой, майа поспешил ей на помощь, небрежным жестом выхватив бутылку у неё из рук и вернув её уже открытой. Галадриэль тут же принялась пить воду прямо из горлышка, чем вызвала у Саурона приступ внутреннего смеха. Происшествие с супругом и Мирквудом явно выбило великолепную нолдо из колеи настолько, что она растеряла все свои великосветские привычки и убеждения, превратившись в воплощение чистой и безумной женской ревности. Ситуация требовала срочного вмешательства, чтобы из-за данного обстоятельства Галадриэль не решилась на какой-нибудь глупый шаг.  
\- Я понимаю, что вы сильно расстроены, но вы должны выслушать меня внимательно. Этот досадный, в том числе и для меня, эпизод произошёл из-за непредвиденных побочных эффектов, которые появились у Мирквуда после перенесённой им операции по воздействию на психику. Воздержусь от подробностей, памятуя, как вы их не любите, и скажу просто, что, видимо, обострились многие имеющиеся у него отрицательные черты характера, причём, признаю, не совсем приятные для окружающих. В данный момент он не находит нужным стеснять себя в удовлетворении любых своих фантазий. Даже, напротив, считает это вполне естественным делом. Поэтому вы должны извинить ему случай с вашим супругом, тем более, что владыка Келеборн сам мог хотя бы попытаться устоять перед соблазном, как ни тяжело ему было это сделать.

\- Извинить ему?! Вы просите меня простить Мирквуда за то, что он заставил мои глаза узреть подобную ужасную картину после стольких тысячелетий счастливого супружества?! Мой покладистый муж на коленях между ног этого грязного существа!   
\- Как видите, ваш супруг оказался настолько покладистым, что Мирквуду не пришлось долго его уговаривать согласиться… Простите, эти мои слова не стоит сейчас воспринимать всерьёз, я просто увлёкся! Глотните ещё водички - вам станет чуть легче переносить вашу боль… Давайте рассуждать здраво: ни вам, ни мне совершенно не выгодно разглашение данного скандального эпизода. Сделаем вид, что ничего не произошло, тем более, что ничего и не произошло: ваш нерасторопный супруг не успел совершить нечто непоправимо предосудительное.  
\- Вы считаете, если встать на колени между раздвинутых ног и открыть рот, то останешься чистым и незапятнанным младенцем?!  
\- Ну, я надеюсь, что у владыки Келеборна не так всё плохо обстоит с одним из интереснейших аспектов ардовского существования, чтобы считать его младенцем в данной сфере. Насколько я знаю, у вас была совместная дочь?  
\- Моя дочь – совершенно не ваше дело! Прошу этой темы со мной в разговоре не касаться!  
\- Хорошо-хорошо. Мир? 

\- Мир возможен только на моих условиях: вы немедленно забираете своё чудовище и отправляетесь с ним вон, как можно дальше от моего дворца и от Лориэна. Если ваш новый, преображённый Мирквуд с его гипертрофированным либидо ещё хоть раз только посмотрит в сторону Келеборна, то, боюсь, я вынуждена буду пойти на крайние меры и разгласить ваш маленький секрет! Старый Трандуил, хотя бы, умел держать себя в разумных рамках приличия.  
\- Спешу вам напомнить, что секрет не только мой, а наш общий!  
\- Пусть! Мне всё равно! Большего позора, чем я пережила сегодня, представить себе сложно. Тем более, я думаю, вы не сомневаетесь в моих недюжинных способностях преподнести обстоятельства дела так, что крайним окажетесь один вы, а я предстану как бедная, запутавшаяся и исстрадавшаяся душа…  
\- Душа моя, я ни секунды в этом не сомневаюсь! К чему нам ссориться? Я с радостью выполню ваше пожелание и немедленно отбуду в Дол Гулдур вместе с предметом вашего раздражения, - Саурон галантно склонил голову.  
\- Нет, Дол Гулдур слишком близко! Он меня не устраивает!  
\- Капризы вам не к лицу, владычица Галадриэль! Если я увезу Мирквуда в Мордор прямо сейчас, ваш упёртый зять начнёт военные действия, - майа полыхнул волосами и усмехнулся. - Просто удивляюсь сам на себя: я призываю мудрейшую и осторожнейшую эльфийку Арды проявить сдержанность и умеренность в проявлении своих чувств.  
\- С меня достаточно! Я больше не намерена терпеть вашу язвительность, владыка Саурон! Нет! Дол Гулдур, как и Мирквуд, меня категорически не устраивают в качестве вашей совместной с Трандуилом резиденции!  
Тёмный владыка ненадолго озадачился, а потом его лицо озарилось ослепительной улыбкой: - Как насчёт Серых Гаваней? Достаточно далеко, чтобы вы могли спать с владыкой Келеборном спокойно? Вот только не знаю, как отнесётся к нашему вояжу на тёплое море владыка Элронд.  
\- Я улажу с Элрондом все вопросы. Счастливого пути! – Галадриэль поднялась с дивана и подала Саурону руку. Тот легонько коснулся губами белоснежной кожи. Эльфийка кивнула головой, гордо вскинула подбородок и покинула комнаты майа. Тёмный владыка усмехнулся, провёл всей пятернёй по пышной медной гриве волос и, развернувшись, направился через анфиладу комнат назад в спальню. 

Вновь пнув дверь носком ботинка, он громко и зло произнёс: - Надеюсь, у вас там всё закончилось? Моё сердце не выдержит продолжения. Я не знаю, как мне развидеть уже увиденное, так что в ваших интересах сейчас просто вместе читать книжку и постараться убедить меня, что мне всё показалось!  
Обоих синдар майа обнаружил сидящих рядышком на краешке кровати. Они полностью привели себя в порядок и сейчас тихо о чём-то переговаривались. При звуках голоса Саурона светловолосые владыки замолчали и непроизвольно взялись за руки.   
\- Да-а! – разочарованно протянул Саурон, презрительно скривившись от этого трогательного жеста. – Старый друг лучше любого любовника, правда, Трандуил? Я уж молчу про жену, достопочтенный владыка Келеборн …  
\- Сау, давай обсудим всё спокойно, - начал было Мирквуд, нервно перекидывая волосы через одно плечо.  
\- Ничего не надо обсуждать! И так всё ясно! Ты всё-таки залез на член друга, несмотря на все мои точные инструкции!  
\- Я, пожалуй, пойду, – Келеборн осторожно поднялся, легонько поцеловав Трандуила в щёку. Саурон опять недовольно фыркнул:  
\- Счастливого пути, достопочтенный владыка. Вас там нетерпеливо ожидает любящая супруга! Желаю приятно провести остаток дня и, особенно, ночи.  
Лориэнский синда сразу осунулся лицом и, опустив плечи, бесшумно выскользнул из спальни.

\- Ты говорил про Элронда! Я очень хорошо помню весь наш утренний разговор. От Элронда я старательно держался в стороне, на случай, если ты не заметил, - Мирквуд неожиданно опять взобрался с коленками на покрывало и быстро отполз от нависшего над ним Саурона в дальний угол широкой кровати. – Только попробуй меня хоть пальцем тронуть!  
\- Какую приятную мысль ты мне подал, котик, - майа сам промурчал эту фразу, как большой и сытый кот, плюхнувшись со всей высоты своего немаленького роста рядом со сжавшимся в комочек синда. – Я хочу потрогать тебя везде. Не всё же радоваться только твоим друзьям эльфам. Знаешь, что? Напиши мне их список, что ли, чтобы в следующий раз мои инструкции приблизились к ювелирной точности. Вдруг туда следует включить Кэрдана Корабела? У него есть борода! Потому что следующий пункт нашего назначения Серые Гавани и твоя вилла, - и он заглушил удивлённый возглас Трандуила горячим поцелуем.


End file.
